Change
by mockingjay23
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a vampire, and has been ever since 1924. When Kurt gets bored of immortal life and decides to change things up a bit, he ends up at Dalton Academy Reform School for Boys where he meets Blaine, a boy who gives his life an interesting change.
1. Prologue

**Change  
><strong>

Kurt Hummel was a vampire, and had been ever since 1924. Lately, Kurt's feeling the bad-boy vibe, which gets him put into Dalton reform school, where he meets a certain hazel-eyed boy.

A/N: Welcome readers! This is my first fan-fic, I decided to write one as I haven't found one yet that has satisfied what I'd really like to see in a Klaine story.. That sounded really bad... not to say that I haven't seen extremely good ones! Er... enough rambling... I hope you enjoy! Reviews make me happy :)

* * *

><p><span>1924 – Lima, Ohio<span>

The wind was howling and the stars were out as Kurt Hummel walked the cobblestone streets in Lima, Ohio. Kurt wondered why he even bothered going home to his empty, cold house. There was nothing left there for him anyways. Ever since his father had passed away of cholera, the place just didn't feel like home anymore. Kurt began to sing quietly;

_A chair is still a chair  
>Even when there's no one sitting there.<br>But a chair is not a house  
>And a house is not a home<br>When there's no one there to hold you tight  
>And no one there you can kiss goodnight.<em>

He drew his coat tighter around him, glancing behind him. He closed his mouth quickly as a rustling to his right caught his attention,

"Well if it isn't Kurt Hummel, nice pipes ladyface!" David Karofsky snickered. Kurt kept walking.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" A rough hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Kurt tensed, David seemed to have made it his mission to make Kurt's life hell. Constantly teasing, pushing him around and flinging insults at Kurt seemed to be his favourite pastime. It wasn't that Kurt was gay, even though he was, it was just Kurt in general that David seemed to dislike so much. Nobody knew Kurt was gay, aside from Kurt of course. Being gay was like farting in public, you just couldn't do it.

David's fist collided with Kurt's stomach, and Kurt doubled over in pain.

"Listen to me, you fucking dumbshit!" another blow, to the face this time. Kurt fell to the ground, and curled up. A kick caught him in the back, than another. Kurt tensed, waiting for the next hit, but there never was one. Confused, Kurt sat up. David was twenty feet away, with a dark figure crouched by his throat. Kurt sat there, stunned. The figure slowly turned and walked towards him. Kurt's body seemed to have frozen, he couldn't move a muscle.

"You wont have to worry about that boy any longer," a seductive voice called towards him. It had come from the figure. As it drew closer, Kurt realized it was a man, an incredibly beautiful man at that. He had dark brown hair, and ice blue eyes. His skin was tanned, but looked incredibly smooth. Kurt had to internally stop himself from reaching out and stroking it.

"Benjamin Carter," he said, and offered Kurt his hand.

"Kurt Hummel," and took his hand. Benjamin hauled him up to his feet with such strength Kurt was lifted into the air before the man caught him and steadied him and placed him back on the ground.

"Sorry, don't know my own strength sometimes," Benjamin said with a sly grin, as if it was some inside joke. Kurt nodded, and flexed his fingers, Benjamin had a very strong grip. Suddenly, Kurt remembered about David with full force. He started, and stepped away from the man, Kurt found he had actually been inching closer towards Benjamin. He smelled incredible, like honey, and something else Kurt couldn't place.

"What did you do to David?" Kurt asked. Benjamin looked behind him casually.

"Oh, him? I er.." Benjamin paused for a moment. "Well, I took care of him." Kurt's eyes widened.

"Did you kill him?" Kurt blurted. Benjamin's face remained neutral, as he stared at Kurt. Kurt took another step back.

"Thank you for er.. helping me out. I really must be going now," Kurt spun around and started walking briskly back towards the bar he had just visited. Benjamin appeared suddenly infront of him. Kurt yelped in fright before clasping a hand over his mouth.

"How.. how did you get here so fast!" Benjamin laughed, a deep and appealing sound.

"Kurt, we need to have a little talk." And before Kurt could do anything, Benjamin picked him up, slung him over his shoulder like he weighed absolutely nothing, and ran off into the night. Kurt couldn't even scream, they were moving so fast the air was ripped from his lungs. A mere three seconds later, they were what had to be a good few miles out of town. Benjamin entered a small cabin, and pulled out an expensive looking chair and placed Kurt in it. Kurt looked around wildly, still unable to speak.

"Alright, Mr. Hummel. Listen to me, and listen good. You will not go anywhere, as by now you've seen I can move very fast and will most likely catch you before you open my front door. If you try to run, well the consequences will be most unfortunate, and it would be a shame to see such a beautiful boy wasted. Now, on a more pleasant note, I'd like you to be confortable. Anything I can get you?"

"Tea... please…" Kurt squeaked out.

"Excellent!" Benjamin boomed, before going into the next room which was presumably the kitchen. Kurt let out a breath. He remained frozen, absolutely terrified to move a muscle. He looked around, the cabin was small, but very nice; the furniture quaint, but you could tell was expensive. There were many pictures around the cabin, although many were paintings, of the very same Benjamin that was making Kurt tea . Kurt craned his neck to look around him, still unwilling to move from the chair. Benjamin walked into the room, with impossible grace.

"Ah! Excellent! I was afraid you might be a bit foolish and try to escape. Well Kurt, tell me about yourself." Benjamin offered Kurt his tea, and Kurt took it with a shaking hand.

"W-well… My name's Kurt Hummel... I live in Lima, and I'm seventeen years old. I like to sing, and I used to help my Dad out with a hardware store…"

"Used to?" Benjamin cut in. Kurt looked down, and pursed his lips.

"My dad actually passed away last year from cholera… I've been living alone ever since, earning money and food from doing odd jobs." Kurt finished. He set down his tea cup, and looked over at Benjamin. Benjamin gave him a small smile, as he looked over the lip of his tea cup.

"I'm sorry my dear boy! And that boy from the street, David was his name? What about him, what is your history with him?" Benjamin asked.

"Well, ever since basically I was a teenager, he's always been on my back… he just seems to love tormenting me. Er… used too.." Kurt finished awkwardly. Benjamin just smiled.

"Alright Kurt, I have a proposition for you… You see. I'm a vampire, and I'd like to make you one as well. What would you say to eternal life, being even more flawless than you already are, being indestructible, hell, being untouchable by anybody who wants to do you harm? I get the feeling you don't have much waiting for you at home here…" Benjamin raised one perfect eyebrow. Kurt sighed, Benjamin was right. But was Kurt really ready to leave his mortality behind?

Kurt sighed again, and nodded,

"Alright, okay I guess. But first, a little background information on …vampires?"

Benjamin smiled, "Well… since you asked. Vampires have been around for centuries.. millenniums even! To turn into one, you must be bitten by one. Your body will then enter a coma-like state for three hours as your body undergoes a change. The only pain you would feel is a slight heartburn as the venom slowly stops your heart from beating. Vampires are physically stronger, faster, more good looking," he said with a chuckle, "and are very persuasive. Our senses are enhanced as well. Sunlight has no effect on us, same with garlic and all of that holy water nonsense. The only way to kill a vampire is to cut off its head completely. Sometimes, vampires can have special powers. If one does, for the first week of one's immortal life, the powers will constantly happen and be uncontrollable. For example, if one's power was teleporting, said vampire would teleport randomly for about a week until the vampire learned how to control the power and then adapted to the power. Oh! And vampires also do not need to breathe." Benjamin fell silent.

"Vampires also need to hunt every two weeks... more so in the beginning. Human blood is best, but animal blood can also be a quick fix, although the effects are short-lived."

Kurt gulped, but nodded again. He sat straight.

"After… will I feel any bond to you?" Kurt asked.

"No, the new vampire does not feel any bond towards its creator… although I would like us to be friends, Kurt."

"Okay, I'm ready then."

"Kurt Hummel, I wish you a successful journey to the vampire world." Kurt felt a strong pain in his neck, but found he could not cry out. The world slowly faded to black.

* * *

><p>Currently working on chapter two! Hope you like it so far!<p>

Sorry for the short chapter, this is just background information, and chapter two will be as well, then I'll move onto longer chapters and get into the stooory :)


	2. Prologue  Cont'd

**Part two of the prologue! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke to a blinding light in his eyes. He shot up, his eyes landing on Benjamin, curled up on a chair in the corner of the room.<p>

"Could you get the light out of my eyes?" Kurt growled, and was instantly surprised on how much it actually sounded like a growl. Benjamin blew out the candle.

"Did I just growl?" Kurt asked. Benjamin laughed, and Kurt's eyes widened at the sound. It was what  
>Kurt thought the colour blue would sound like… 'Colours? Sounds? Jesus, I must be going insane…' Kurt thought.<p>

Benjamin laughed again.

"Yes, you did. And the light was just the normal light, like I said earlier, your senses are enhanced. Welcome to your new life Kurt. You look wonderful. Take a look?" Benjamin held a small mirror with a silver handle that had elaborate designs carved into it. Kurt gasped.

"What… what's happening to my face?" Kurt screeched, for his eyes had taken on a fuchsia colour, and his hair was lightening by the second, soon turning white. Kurt's nose was lengthening. Kurt started wailing, and threw the mirror across the room. Benjamin deftly caught it before it could shatter.

"What's happening to me?" Kurt screamed again. Benjamin just stood there, with a grin. Kurt shot to his feet, so fast he was just a blur.

"Answer me!" Kurt snarled, clenching his fists.

"Kurt love, your eyes are turning red. Calm yourself, if you please. Take a seat." He gestured to the chair, where Kurt sat back down, fuming.

"Red now, huh?" Kurt hissed.

"Kurt, really, this is a good thing. Let's start off with the fact that this is not normal. But it is a good abnormal! Kurt! You have a power! From the looks of it, you are a shapeshifter! You can change your appearance at will. This is a marvelous gift and remember, for the first week, you will be unable to control it!" Benjamin finished excitedly. Kurt just sat there, glaring at him. Benjamin continued,

"This is fantastic! A shapeshifter! How incredible. I never thought I'd meet one, let alone create one. Oh Kurt!" Benjamin lunged forward wrapping his arms around Kurt. His grip, which Kurt had thought was vise-like before, was no more than a frail embrace now. Kurt shrugged easily out of it and flipped backwards out of the chair, landing delicately on his feet at the wall.

"So this, this 'shapeshifting', as you called it… Is only temporary?" Kurt said slowly. Benjamin nodded.

"Alright… what now? My throat is burning!" Benjamin smiled.

"Of course, of course. Let's go get you your first kill Kurt! Follow me." Kurt didn't move.

"Kurt?" Benjamin walked slowly towards him.

"I… I don't think I can kill somebody!" Kurt said quietly. He twined his fingers.

Benjamin's eyes softened.

"Of course, my dear boy. This is all very new to you. We shall go find some deer instead."

Hardly a better substitute, Kurt thought, but with the only other option being a human, Kurt decided the deer would be better. Kurt followed Benjamin out into the night, the two vampires hardly a blur beneath the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas, Texas - 1968<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt crouched down and tentatively touched his tongue to the open wound on the woman's neck. Kurt didn't particularly like killing, rather he just liked the blood. The blood exploded on his tongue, and with a highly inappropriate moan, fastened his lips to the dead woman's neck, and just gulped it down. A muffled footstep instantly brought Kurt back to reality as he spun around and a snarl ripped from his throat. Twenty feet away was a black girl, who also had her teeth bared and was in a predatory crouch.<p>

"Mine," the girl hissed. Kurt glared at her.

"I don't think so," and Kurt retreated behind the woman, so he could drink while maintaining eye contact with the new girl. As Kurt re-attached his lips to the wound, the mystery girl snarled and lunged at him. Kurt extended his arms, and attempted to block the girl. His arms were dodged, and the girl landed behind him, and pinned his arms behind his back.

"Mine," she repeated. Kurt's temper flared. What right did this girl have, taking his kill?

"On what grounds?" Kurt snapped, his inner diva coming out. Over the past few decades, Kurt had allowed himself to show his personality more and more, seeing as if anyone opposed… well they could be dealt with.

"These ones actually. This area of town's my hunting grounds, so you may have this one, then go." The girl said relatively calmly.

Kurt growled, but returned to feeding. When the body fell limply and drained of blood out of his hands, he turned towards the girl.

"Er… I apologize. I'm just visiting, I didn't know," Kurt finished, his eyes downcast. He didn't normally apologize, but something about this girl seemed not horrible… nice even. The girl's eyes lightened considerably, and her face softened.

"You didn't know, now you do. My name's Mercedes, yours?" Mercedes extended a hand towards Kurt, which he accepted.

"Kurt… Kurt Hummel," he said, as he dusted himself off. He really needed to learn how to kill cleaner. Bloodstains were terrible to get out of his clothes.

"Well Kurt, it's been awhile since I've had company, would you object to spending a night with me? I'd love to know more about you." Kurt nodded, and the two set off together, the woman's body laying in the street behind them.

"So, if you're just visiting, where are you from then?"

"Originally, Lima, Ohio."

"When were you turned?" Mercedes asked.

"1924… I was born in 1907 though?" Kurt was confused, why did it matter what year he was turned? Mercedes laughed.

"Kurt, honey, in the vampire world, your… your age is from the year you were turned. Your year of birth is rather unimportant.. no offence meant of course!" Mercedes replied.

"When were you turned then?"

"Mid-14th century, the year is unimportant… wouldn't want you under the impression that I'm old now," Mercedes smiled. Kurt's eyes widened. The girl before him looked no more than eighteen.

"You look absolutely beautiful! Where are you from? And do you have any er… special powers?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"I was born in a small village in what is now called Canada, and for powers… well I have abnormally fast healing, and I can also heal others. Yourself?"

"Well, actually, I can shape shift," Kurt said. He was excited he had found another vampire, especially one with special powers! Kurt had met very few since he was turned, and often was lonely. Kurt had tried befriending humans, but that never worked out well. The temptation proved too great. A certain set of pale green eyes and blonde hair flashed through his mind, before he could block them. A rush of sadness blew through his mind.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and saw Mercedes looking at him with a questioning look.

"Sorry, trapped in my own thoughts…" Kurt turned his eyes downcast and almost waited to feel his face flush with embarrassment before realizing it would never come.

"Thinking of what, my dear?" Mercedes asked.

"Just how nice it is to have another's company… I've met very few vampires you see."

"Oh honey! I'm quite fond of you actually, would you like to perhaps stay together, at least for a little while?" Mercedes asked hopefully. "I've been around a lot longer than you have, and am still finding myself a little lonely." Kurt looked up, and felt a wide grin split his face.

"I'd love to!" Kurt said excitedly, and pulled Mercedes in for a hug. Kurt felt more than heard Mercedes sweet laugh. It sounded like the colour yellow, Kurt decided.

"Kurt, you said you were a shapeshifter… I'd understand if you don't want to, but may I see an example?" Kurt nodded. It had been tough, in the beginning, to learn to control it. It took him nearly a month before he wouldn't wake up with purple hair, or he was able to prevent his eyes from turning red if he was ever angry. Now it was effortless.

Kurt turned his hair black, and kept it in the same style, and turned his eyes a pure silver. He darkened his skin tone, and added several inches to his height. If Mercedes hadn't been watching Kurt the whole time, she would have wondered where the pale brunette boy with the blue-green eyes had gone! Mercedes clapped, and grinned.

"That was incredible!" Mercedes gushed. Kurt smiled.

"You know what, I think I could use a change, I might stay like this, perhaps."

"You look beautiful love, either way." Mercedes linked her arm through his, and set off through the town together.

"One more question – do you sing?" Mercedes asked. Kurt smiled, and answered with,

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

Mercedes squealed, listening to his perfect, angelic voice for a few moments before joining into the familiar song herself. Kurt smiled at hearing Mercedes. I think we'll get along just fine, Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>End of prologue - Chapters will now be longer, this was just a little background on the story. Official (present day) chapter 1 is now in progress!<p>

Reviews are amazing 3

Hope you're enjoying this so far!


	3. Chapter 1

Kurt stared out the window of his home and smiled, it felt nice to have a home again. Kurt and Mercedes had remained friends ever since they had met, and had grown impossibly close. Mercedes and Kurt, they had found, had made quite a team. Between the two of them, they were living very comfortably in a small rancher. They didn't need an expensive home, seeing as they really didn't spend much time there anyways, and as long as Kurt was with Mercedes, they didn't really care where they were.

"Cedes! Come out here!" Kurt called.

"One second love," Mercedes called back from the kitchen where she was currently making chocolate chip cookies. Just because vampires didn't need to eat human food didn't mean they didn't. After all, who doesn't love a good cookie? Kurt's ears heard the squeak of the oven door as it closed even on the other side of the small house. A second later, Mercedes appeared at his side. Kurt turned to her,

"I've decided what persona I'd like to do," Kurt had been toying with the idea of changing his personality up for a while now, as Kurt found that even with Mercedes, his life lacked excitement. Mercedes smiled, waiting patiently.

"I've decided I'm going to be a bit of a hooligan… A bad boy if you will," Kurt finished with a smirk. Mercedes lifted an eyebrow.

"You want to go to jail or something white boy? I don't know how much excitement you'll have there…"

"No! Orange is not my colour. There's actually a reform boarding school called Dalton Academy, and I've been thinking I'd like to go there, perhaps."

"Boarding school? You mean you'd live there?" Mercedes asked slowly.

"Yes, 'Cedes. I'd miss you terribly, but I really want to do this!" Mercedes paused for a second. She sighed.

"Alright. This gives me an opportunity I've been waiting for. You see, Kurt, I've been feeling a tad bored myself. I think I'd like to travel for a year or so, maybe. So you can go do your Dalton bad-boy thing, and I'll travel the world… But! Wait! We need to have cellphones, cause I simply cannot go a year without at least hearing from you babe!" Kurt smiled. Excellent. The school year had just started.

"When do we start?" Kurt said with a grin.

"I was thinking I could leave in a week or so?"

Getting into Dalton Academy was harder than Kurt had originally thought. Any crime too serious, and it would be off to jail, and that just wouldn't do. After a day of thought, Kurt had decided on grand theft auto. Kurt had also been thinking, lately he was sporting curly blonde locks with dark brown eyes.

"Hey 'Cedes!" Kurt called. Mercedes head appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"Yes?" Kurt paused a moment.

"Do you… do you think I could go back to my original appearance? Do you think there's any chance of anybody noticing me?" Kurt asked quietly.

Mercedes put her arms around the pale boy.

"Kurt honey, it's been almost two hundred years… I think you'll be fine. You just need to contact Jesse about getting all your documents in order." Jesse was the vamp Kurt and Mercedes had been going to for over a century to make birth certificates, licenses, among other things.

"Have you decided what crime you'll commit yet?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

"Er, yeah. I was thinking grand theft auto, maybe," Kurt looked up.

"Oh, you naughty boy," Mercedes winked.

"Are you all packed?"

"Yeah, flight leaves at 8:00am. What do you want to do tonight?" Kurt thought for a moment.

"Let's hunt."

Kurt and Mercedes stalked the night on a roof of a one story building of downtown Lima. The sounds of a fight broke out down below them. Kurt smiled a predatory look. Mercedes paused for a moment, eyes closed. Kurt stopped, before doing the same. Kurt turned off his brain, it was time to hunt. Kurt took a deep breath, and the smell of human blood below hit him like a freight train. Kurt could hear the erratic beating of a heartbeat, and could even hear the sound of blood pounding through someone's veins like a drum. The decision of who you were going to hunt had to be made before you scented your prey. It was too late now to choose anything. Kurt opened his eyes, and turned to Mercedes. She was crouched, teeth bared, fangs glinting in the moonlight. Her pupils were blown, and irises were dark. Kurt's position mirrored hers, and for added effect, Kurt turned his irises red. They nodded to each other, Mercedes would take one, Kurt the other. Simultaneously, both jumped from the rooftop, landing on the ground with a muted thud, unnoticed by the two men they saw before them. A large man was holding a slightly smaller man to the wall with a knife. Kurt sauntered forward, Mercedes to his right. The man at the wall noticed them, and his eyes widened. The man with the knife turned, still keeping a hold on the other man's throat.

"Get the fuck out of here," the man hissed. Kurt just smirked.

"I said; get the fuck out of here." The main raised his knife towards Kurt, and with a snarl, Kurt launched himself forward, grabbing the man by the throat, knocking them to the ground. Behind him, Mercedes had grabbed the other man. The man below Kurt raised his knife, and made to stab Kurt. Kurt caught his hand easily, and crushed the bones in his hand. There was a small cut in Kurt shirt.

"You fucking ruined my brand new shirt. I don't like that very much." The man whimpered in pain, as Kurt reached forward with one hand and wrapped his fingers around the man's throat.

"Apologize, I'll make it painless. Or I can make it long, and painful. Your choice." Kurt said simply. The man spat in Kurt's face. Kurt just sighed, and pushed his platinum blonde hair out of his face.

"Very well." Kurt's fingers tightened a fraction on the man's throat, while his other hand punched him in the stomach, the breaking of his ribs audible even for human ears. Kurt paused, and looked behind him. Mercedes had the other man against the wall, and had apparently snapped his neck. Kurt shrugged, and turned back towards the man underneath him. He relaxed his grip on his throat, and said,

"Ready to apologize yet?" The man was biting his lip, and had broken the skin from what Kurt could smell. He nodded,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please… just please," the man rasped. Kurt shrugged, and with a simple flick of his wrist, snapped the man's neck, instantly killing him. Kurt moved his lips to the body's neck, and sunk his teeth in. The blood was tainted a bit with alcohol, but it still soothed his thirst. Kurt only removed his lips from the now cold body when it was completely drained. Mercedes had finished a few moments earlier, and was attempting to clean herself off. They shared a glance, before walking off down the alleyway with linked arms.

Kurt stood on the front step of the house, looking down at Mercedes. Kurt was back to his brunette, blue-green eyed, pale 'boyness'.

"I'm gonna miss you boo," Mercedes said quietly.

"You too 'Cedes. I would say have a safe flight but I figured that's kind of irrelevant." Kurt laughed.  
>"But actually, I'm going to miss you so much!" Mercedes laughed.<p>

"You as well… Don't get in too much trouble and only kill if it's necessary," she added with a wink. "Want me to call you when I get off the plane?"

"Who knows where and what I'll be doing by then. I'll call you when I can. Until then, have a great time, and don't miss me too much. Love you." Kurt pulled Mercedes in for a hug.

"Love you too, Kurt." And with one final wave, Mercedes was off driving in a sleek black car to the vamp airport she would be flying out of. Vamps rarely travelled with humans. There was too much potential for it to turn into a disaster. Kurt pulled out his brand new, sleek black iPhone 4 which both Kurt and Mercedes had bought with the intention of texting Mercedes. She had really only been gone for a few seconds but Kurt already missed her. He sighed, and slipped the phone back into his pocket and headed inside.

Kurt deliberately went slowly, as he turned on the radio, and Born this Way by Lady Gaga came blaring through the surround sound speakers in the room. Kurt hummed along to the beat as he headed into his bedroom. Kurt stripped down to his black boxers, the dark fabric somehow managing to make him look even paler as he looked in his reflection in the mirror. Kurt ran a hand through his hair self-consciously. Kurt had never really been comfortable with his looks. Even though being a vampire fixed all physical flaws, and enhanced any natural beauty, Kurt still was rather shy of it. But that was changing. Kurt was bad. He was going to be so, so very bad.

Kurt reached back into the depths of the closet, grabbing a black leather jacket, and dug around until he found the white V-neck t-shirt. He pulled out faded blue jeans, not quite skin tight but not baggy either. Kurt finished the look off with his favourite boots that went to his knee and were lace-up. He finished his look with a pair of black Ray-Ban sunglasses and looked in the mirror again. The change was shocking, gone was the skinny timid boy with an eye for fashion. The reflection before him was incredible. Kurt was even intimidated by his own reflection; it screamed bad-boy, confident, and masculine. Kurt gave the mirror a smirk before heading out into the living room. He clicked the radio off, and headed for the door. Kurt decided he would leave most of his things behind, and return for them later if he so needed to. Kurt took a deep breath, adjusted his sunglasses, and with an ego the size of Nevada, headed out the door, slamming it loudly behind him.

Kurt walked, or strolled along the sidewalk, hands stuffed in pockets, towards downtown Lima. He smirked as he saw a mother with a young boy cross the street in front of him. He waved at them with a sly grin, and kept walking. Kurt was looking for what car to take; he wanted something nice, expensive, and fast. His eyes landed on a Dodge Challenger, a 2010 model. Its bright yellow paint was screaming,  
>'take me! Take me!' And who was Kurt to resist a call like that? Kurt walked up to the car and in plain view of a few passer-bys in the street, bashed the window in with his elbow, unlocked the door, and got in. The wailing of the car alarm was way too loud, so Kurt hit it in the special place to shut it off. The silence was wonderful. Kurt hotwired the car with actions of an experienced car thief, rather than a boy who had learned the tricks of the trade by internet. The car roared to life with a satisfying purr. Kurt saw motion in his rear view mirror; a middle-aged man was running towards the car, arms flailing.<p>

"Hey! You! Stop right now! Get out of my fucking car!" The man screamed. Kurt smiled at him, waved, and pulled out into the street. On the sleek dashboard of the car was a GPS. 'Perfect', Kurt thought. A helpful tool for the police. Kurt cruised around randomly, until he heard the screeching police sirens.

"May as well have a little fun," Kurt muttered, as he pushed the pedal to the floor, and the car shot forward. Kurt was reaching almost 170km/h, and still maneuvered the car with inhuman control. Kurt drifted around a corner, before screeching the car to a halt, and got out calmly. 'It was time,' Kurt thought. Kurt ran slowly towards a building with a fire escape down the side. Kurt made to climb, when a voice blared out from the police car.

"Stop where you are, get on your knees and put your hands behind your head!" Kurt smiled with a wry grin, before dropping to his knees. He placed his hands behind his head. Now all Kurt had to do was resist the temptation to snap the neck of the chubby police officer running towards him, gun raised. Another cop, a woman, ran in front of the other, and snapped handcuffs onto Kurt. Kurt sighed, all he would have to do is lightly pull, and the handcuffs would break. So much temptation.

"Come on, let's go buddy." The cop was pulling him to his feet, and pushing him towards the cop car. She all put pushed him into the back seat, keeping a hand on his head until he was fully inside of the car. As she shut the door and got in, Kurt thought about how if he really wanted to, he could kill both officers now in the car, and leave within five seconds. Kurt shook his head clear, and looked out the window as the car roared to life and sped towards the police station.

Kurt sat on the uncomfortable metal chair in the interrogation room and looked at the officer seated across from him. He saw the two way mirror on the wall, and his enhanced eyesight could make out a few officers behind the glass. He flashed them the middle finger, before turning back towards the officer.

"Now… Kurt was it?" the officer checked the file again. "Yes, alright. You seem like a decent kid."

Kurt merely kept staring at him, his face neutral.

"As grand theft auto is not, per say, a very bad crime on our crime meter, after your trial you will have two options. As you are under the age of eighteen, you will spend the remaining time until your eighteenth birthday at either a juvenile detention center, or Dalton Reform Academy. Dalton is only an option, as by your bank records, well it seems money is not a problem for you." The officer looked up at Kurt. Kurt pretended to consider.

"Dalton." The officer nodded.

"Your trial is tomorrow, and after your trial, you will be escorted to your home to grab any objects you would so wish, that are approved by your escort of course, than taken to Dalton. You will begin school on Monday." Kurt thought for a second, he'd get there Friday night then, have the weekend to settle in, and then begin classes. Although his face was neutral, if not a little bitter on the outside, Kurt was excited for once, to go to school.

The next day found Kurt sitting in a small courtroom with a bored looking judge, and the angry owner of the Challenger sitting across the aisle from him, who by the way, kept shooting Kurt dirty looks. Kurt sneered back, but otherwise was silent and still. It felt like moments later, after a testimony from 'angry car owner' that the judge gave his verdict: guilty, and sentenced to spending a year at Dalton Reform Academy. Kurt just looked bored. As he was escorted out of the courtroom, he turned and blew a kiss at the car owner, causing him to widen his eyes in rage. Kurt was pushed out the door by the escort, and later pushed again into a black SUV.

The SUV pulled up to Kurt's house. The man opened Kurt's door, and led in him inside. He waited while Kurt unlocked the door, then pushed him inside, and closed and locked the door.

"You have 10 minutes, put anything you want to bring into this box." The man thrust a cardboard box at Kurt. Kurt scoffed, and placed the box down, before disappearing into his room. He picked up his large black suitcase and opened it on his bed. Kurt packed a few pairs of jeans, plain coloured V-necks and athletic type shirts, a pair of worn black converse, and a picture of him and Mercedes. Kurt tucked his iPhone into some of his underwear, and stuffed that into the suitcase too. Kurt looked around. What does one bring to Reform School?

"5 minutes," the man called from the living room. Kurt zipped up the suitcase, because really, if he ended up needing anything else, it wouldn't be a problem to come back here. Kurt wheeled the suitcase out to the living room, and didn't miss the way the man rolled his eyes as Kurt 'accidentally' kicked the cardboard box he was supposed to be using. The man quickly rummaged through his suitcase, and removed Kurt's photo from the picture frame, and replaced the picture back inside the bag.

"Nothing with sharp edges allowed," he explained. Kurt nodded, and waited while he zipped up the bag. He thrust the bag at Kurt, and walked out to the car. Kurt followed, locking the door. He threw the bag into the trunk of the car, and sat in the back seat of the car again. The car started, and they were on their way to Dalton.

Kurt had just dozed off when the driver grabbed his shoulder jolting him. Kurt hadn't actually been sleeping, he was just bored. Kurt picked at a stray strand of his white shirt, as the car slowed. They hadn't allowed Kurt his jacket back. Kurt looked up and got his first glimpse of the school. It looked like a castle, with tall buildings with an elegant design. Hardly looked like a reform school for boys, Kurt thought. The car passed under an archway with the words 'Dalton Reform Academy for Boys'. Kurt smiled.

Kurt was finally at Dalton.

Review please ! :)

A/N: I know nothing about hijacking cars, and I have no idea if there is a 'special spot' one could hit to shut off a car alarm.. but what the heck. Let's just go with it?


	4. Chapter 2

Hello readers :) Hope everyone's doing alright! Trying to make the chapters longer, Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The SUV rolled to a stop outside a small building separate from the main building and marked 'Office'. The driver came around to Kurt's side and opened his door. Kurt took his suitcase, and stepped out. The campus was deserted. The man from the car opened the door to the building, and pushed Kurt inside. He closed the door behind him, before directing Kurt to a desk with a stern looking woman seated behind it. The woman looked up at him, she looked bored.

"Name?"

"Kurt Hummel." The woman nodded, and grabbed a file that was perched on the edge of the desk. "Your room is on floor three, room 306. You have a roommate named," she paused, and checked the file.

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt's mind instantly flew to muscled men in wife beater tank tops with tattoos all over each arm.

What Kurt wasn't expecting, was the smaller boy with unruly brown curls and hazel, almost golden eyes that now stood in front of him in the doorway of room 306. This boy was gorgeous, even by vampire standards.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked, not quite unfriendly, but not warm and welcoming either.

"I'm your new roommate." Blaine tensed a bit at this, before stepping aside and allowing Kurt into the room. Kurt looked around, the room was mainly bare. Two single beds were pushed against the two side walls, with a long dark oak table with drawers positioned between. The only light in the room was coming in through the window above the table. The sheets on the bed were blue, the same blue that was on Blaine's Dalton hoodie he was wearing. Kurt shrugged before setting his stuff down on the floor beside his bed. As he was unzipping his bag, Blaine spoke.

"What's your name, porcelain?" Kurt's eyes widened at the nickname, but was surprised to find he didn't mind it.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Blaine nodded.

"Stay out of my stuff, dinner's at five on the main floor and at the east end of the building. A word of advice," Blaine looked Kurt up and down with a smirk. "I'd lay low, newbie." Blaine disappeared out the door. If Blaine only knew, that he wasn't just sharing a room with a new kid, but rather a monster that could rip out his throat without a second thought… Well maybe he wouldn't be so quick to judge.

Kurt walked over to the large oak dresser that was at the foot of his bed, against the wall. Kurt opened the top doors and was surprised to find clothes already there. Even more strange, they all were his size. With a shrug, he started going through them. Three blazers with a red 'D' embroidered over the breast pocket, five red and blue striped ties, and five pairs of tan slacks. There were even polished black dress shoes at the bottom of the cupboard. There were also blue pajama bottoms, a few athletic style t-shirts in red that had 'Dalton Academy" written on them. Lastly, there was a blue hoodie, identical to the one Blaine had just left wearing. Kurt shrugged it on over his own shirt. He figured he'd leave his jeans on, but switch his boots for a dirty pair of black converse he had packed in his bag. Kurt also pulled out his phone, and checked the time. 4:45. Kurt decided to send a quick text to Mercedes.

_To: Mercedes_

_Hey boo! Settled in at Dalton, gorgeous roommate. Dinner's starting in a few… should I lay low or make a statement? ;) Not much clothing options... thank god I look good in red and blue! :p Hope you're having fun, love you! – K xx_

Kurt left his phone out, as he went into the bathroom that was connected to the room. A toilet, shower stall, and a metal sink. There was a small black bag, Kurt had saw one identical to it on Blaine's bed. Kurt unzipped it, and found a rubber toothbrush, toothpaste, a hair brush, and basic facial cleanser. There were brand new bottles of shampoo and conditioner, unscented, lined up along the small tray underneath the mirror over the sink. Kurt heard a beep from the other room. He walked back in, and picked up his phone.

_From: Mercedes_

_Hey badboy! Hope you're doing alright and don't get killed tonight… haha ;) I'd stay out of trouble, but if someone comes looking for a fight, stand up for yourself! Don't go looking for trouble, boo! And if you do fight, hold back. Don't want you getting kicked out already! And any hints on mr. roommate's sexual preferences? ;) Get it Hummel! All is good, Love you! – M xox_

Kurt smiled, before firing off a quick reply.

_To: Mercedes_

_I think I could handle a couple of reform kids… I'm hurt Cedes! And ill look into what gets roommate off… ;) think he'd go for a dead 104 year old boy? Gotta go, dinners starting. Don't get into too much trouble, talk to you later! – K xx_

Kurt switched his phone off, and returned it back to his underwear. Kurt took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door. He turned down the hallway, and went down three flights of stairs. He heard the sound of forks scraping and muted voices, and headed off, following the sound. A shove from behind propelled him forward a small amount. Kurt sighed and turn around.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, impatiently.

"Fresh meat!" a large boy yelled, and the group of boys around him all started snickering. The big 'ringleader' attempted to push Kurt one more time, but Kurt easily sidestepped it. With a glare, Kurt turned and headed off to the cafeteria. Kurt pushed open the heavy doors with ease. He walked into the cafeteria and looked around. Boys of every freaking kind were in here, tall ones, short ones, fat ones, small ones, guys who looked like they could kill Kurt if he wasn't a vampire, and even a few kids who looked like they belonged in a dark room with a computer… Kurt grabbed an apple, and sat down at a table with his back to the wall. He spun the apple on the table top and saw Blaine across the cafeteria. Blaine nodded at him, and Kurt just looked away. He wondered what Mercedes was doing… there must be some great shopping there. Kurt stopped that thought right away, and tucked it in the back corner of his mind. Kurt didn't care about fashion anymore, this was the new Kurt. Kurt was jarred out of his thoughts by a large hand crashing down on his table. Reflex had Kurt almost jumping up with his teeth bared. Kurt closed his eyes, and calmed himself.

"Hey new kid, you're in my seat." The face that matched the hand was tanned with greasy long black hair. There were dark brown eyes, cold ones. The contrast between this kid's eyes and Mercedes fun, sweet brown ones that sparkled was incredible. Kurt shrugged.

"Oh," was all he said. The new kid took a step closer to Kurt. Kurt looked up, bored.

"Get. The. Fuck. Outta. My. Seat." The boy hissed. Kurt just sighed, and went to pick at his apple. Kurt could tell what the kid was going to do, and let it happen anyways. Kurt was lifted out of his seat by his hoodie and pushed against the wall. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think you're tough shit new kid? You gotta learn a lesson in respect… I'll happily teach it to you, free of charge. Kurt just smiled.

"You put me down right now you fucking ugly ass ape. I dare you to try anything, with all these lovely guards watching behind you." Kurt snarled.

* * *

><p>Oh my god, Blaine thought. I'm rooming with a fucking dumbass. Kurt had seemed like a rather smart kid when they had talked, but apparently not, seeing as Blaine now saw Kurt picking a fight with Dalton's resident bully, Mark Vanders. And to be a bully at a reform school… well that was pretty tough. Mark was in for assault with a weapon, and theft. Rumor had it, that he had also shot a cop.<p>

"New kid's got nerve," Wes said, tapping his shoulder. Wes was sitting to Blaine's right, David beside Wes, Jeff beside David, and then Nick, who sat to Blaine's left.

"New kid's also my new roommate," Blaine said back. That caught the rest of Blaine's table's attention. Blaine's friend's eyes locked on him.

"You got a roommate… and it's that kid that's currently about a minute away from getting pummeled by Vanders?" Jeff said slowly. The five of them hung out together, and protected each other. To Blaine's right was Wes, beside Wes was David, then Jeff, and then Nick sat to Blaine's left. Blaine had known all of them before Dalton, they had all come in together. A heist gone wrong, cops were called, and they were all thrown in Dalton before the week was done. Together, they made up almost a show choir, they could all sing, and generally liked doing it. They named themselves the Warblers, and whenever they were all together, they would usually sing a few numbers. Blaine's eyes flashed back towards Kurt, who was pressed against the wall, cornered by Vanders. Blaine was surprised, Kurt's face held no fear, he was seemingly unfazed, and by god, Kurt looked as if he was amused. Blaine shrugged, and went back to his dinner.

* * *

><p>The boy pressing Kurt to the wall exhaled, and placed him back on his feet, turning around quickly and looking for any guards. Kurt gave him a shove that sent him sprawling on his face, and walked from the cafeteria, causally tossing his apple in the air, and easily catching it again. The cafeteria doors slammed shut behind him. Kurt smirked; some days, he just <em>loved<em> being a vampire.

Kurt originally was going to head back to his room, but then Kurt realized… he had no idea how to get back there. Kurt had no idea how to get anywhere, so he decided to go explore. Kurt walked over to some doors at the end of the hall, and found himself atop a white staircase. Kurt walked down, and turned right, and found himself in the biggest library he'd ever seen. And Kurt's seen a lot of libraries. Kurt walked through the tall shelves, finding himself unsurprised when there was a thick layer of dust almost everywhere. Kurt picked up a leather bound book, and blew the dust off it. It was a very old bible…

"Wouldn't have expected a bible here…" Kurt murmured softly. He replaced the book and walked out of the library. Kurt left, and continued down the hallway and pushed open the doors that led outside. There was a barbed wire topped fence at least 20 feet high surrounding the whole school. Kurt walked over to it, and began to follow it around the school. Kurt stopped when he came to a tree that was about 30 feet high, and 10 feet from the fence. Perfect, Kurt thought. He could just jump over the fence, but with that wire, he would be risking his clothes. But with the tree here, it was an easy jump to get over. Kurt wandered across the yard still, and looked up at the now dark sky. Dalton was outside any towns, so the stars were very clear, and there must have thousands over just the Dalton grounds. Kurt took a moment before heading back inside.

Kurt walked inside, and managed to find the stairs. As he entered the stairwell though, he was pushed against the wall for the second time of the evening, this time by one Karofsky.

"You think you're tough shit, faggot?" Kurt glared at him. Kurt took a deep breath to steady himself, but was interrupted by a fist crashing into his stomach. Kurt lost it. He was on top of Karofsky, and pummeling his face and arms. Not as hard as Kurt could have done, but still rather hard.

"Fuck you! Stupid fucker!" Kurt hissed out between blows. Suddenly, arms were around him and yanking him off Karofsky. Karofsky jumped onto his feet ran out the stairwell, Kurt saw him wincing. Kurt spun around, and was met with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Let me go." Kurt snarled.

"Come on, you don't wanna get expelled on your first day. Calm down. You're Blaine's new roommate right? I'm his buddy, come on, I'll take you back to the room. I'm Jeff." Jeff released Kurt, and Kurt turned and headed up the stairwell.

"What's your name?" Jeff asked, hurrying after Kurt.

"Kurt." Kurt stated. Jeff shrugged, and they made the rest of the walk in silence. Jeff knocked on the door twice before entering. Blaine was sitting on his bed with three other guys. Blaine's eyes widened at Kurt's entrance.

"Kurt, I see you met Jeff," Blaine said. Kurt nodded, and went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, and listened to the boys talk in the other room.

* * *

><p>" –yeah, had to pull him off Karofsky. Kid was doing some damage," That was Jeff.<p>

"Wouldn't have thought him very violent," Kurt didn't recognize the voice… must have been one of the boys Blaine was sitting with. Kurt looked back to the mirror, and splashed some water on his face. He looked towards the shower. I could use a shower, Kurt thought. Kurt locked the door.

"I wonder what he's in for…" David wondered aloud. Four sets of eyes wandered to Blaine.

"I don't know…" he admitted.

"So for all we know, you could be rooming with a lunatic!" Nick cried.

"Guys, shut up! He's just in the bathroom," David said. Everyone quieted, and listened. They heard the sound of the shower.

"Blaine, you gotta find out more about this kid," Wes said.

"You shoulda seen the way he just jumped on Karofsky, what if he's in for like assault or murder?" Nick whacked Jeff in the back of the head.

"Think about it, if he had murdered someone or anything he wouldn't be here." Jeff rubbed the back of his head and scowled at Nick. For a bunch of reform kids, they weren't really all that bad. Just a group of friends with a dumb idea.

"Did you see why he jumped on Karofsky?" Blaine asked. Jeff stopped rubbing his head and turned to Blaine.

"Yeah, he called Kurt a faggot." Blaine's thoughts were a mess, did that mean Kurt was gay?

* * *

><p>Kurt stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He would have put his hoody on, but where was the fun in that? Kurt thought. What was that? It sounded like someone singing from the other room, or someones. There were definitely more than one, Kurt decided. Kurt grabbed his stuff, ran a quick hand through his hair, and opened the bathroom door.<p>

The five boys in the room were all singing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, with Blaine as lead. The other boys seemed to be providing the music.. with their voices. They all stopped when they saw Kurt.

"Not bad." Kurt said simply, and turned to his bed, and put his stuff down. He sat down on the bed and faced the boys.

"Not bad? That was fucking amazing!" Wes protested, getting to his feet. Blaine smirked at Kurt.

"Think you can do better, new kid?" Kurt gave him a smirk of his own, and took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>_

Kurt smiled at that, at how true it was to his situation right now. He stood, and walked closer to the boys on the bed.

_I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<br>Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap!<em>

Blaine's mouth flopped open. His wide-eyed expression was mirrored on the other boy's faces. Kurt shrugged his shoulders, and launched into the chorus.

_It's time to try_  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>I think I'll try<em>  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>Kiss me goodbye<em>  
><em>I am defying gravity<em>  
><em>And you wont bring me down!<em>

_I'm through accepting limits_  
><em>''cause someone says they're so<em>  
><em>Some things I cannot change<em>  
><em>But till I try, I'll never know!<em>  
><em>Too long I've been afraid of<em>  
><em>Losing love I guess I've lost<em>  
><em>Well, if that's love<em>  
><em>It comes at much too high a cost!<em>

Kurt turned back towards his bed, and picked up his blue Dalton pajamas. _  
><em>

_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you wont bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy_  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>Kiss me goodbye<em>

Kurt turned to the boys again, and blew Blaine a kiss.

_I'm defying gravity  
>I think I'll try<br>Defying gravity  
>And never bring me down!<br>bring me down!  
><em>

Kurt exhaled a huge breath, and his shoulders slumped. Kurt winked, and turned and headed back into the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck just happened…"<br>"I just had an eargasm,"  
>"Holy shit!"<p>

"Guys, guys shut up for a second." Blaine quieted the boys. "So he's good, so what."

"Good? Holy fuck he's like an angel!" Nick said. The boys all nodded their head.

"I'll ask him if he'd wanna sing with us sometime," Blaine said.

"Ask him if he wants me to blow him too," Jeff quipped. "Cause I'd totally do that."

"Jeff!" Jeff shrugged. Jeff had come out as bisexual last year. Of the five, Blaine and Nick were gay, Jeff was bisexual, and Wes and David were straight.

"Anyways, I'll talk to him tonight, you guys get out, I'll see you guys at breakfast." Blaine all but shoved them out the door, and almost closed it in time to avoid hearing a 'get it, Anderson!" most likely from Wes. Blaine shook his head and flopped back down on his bed. Jesus that Kurt had one hell of a voice, and Blaine found he was already getting feelings for him.

"Fuck!" Blaine shouted.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled on the pajama bottoms, and remained shirtless. A loud shout from Blaine drew Kurt out of the bathroom.<p>

"Yes?" Kurt asked. Blaine faltered.

"Nothing. Sit down, we're having roomie bonding time." That sentence sounded so out of character from Blaine's brooding face that Kurt giggled. He stopped in his tracks. Fuck! Kurt cursed in his mind. Blaine was even looking at Kurt with a raised eyebrow. Kurt just turned and sat on his own bed, far away from the gorgeous boy on the other bed.

"Alright, well… er… where are you from?" Kurt paused.

"Lima. You?" Kurt answered quickly.

"Oh? What part? I lived downtown… before I came here anyways." Blaine finished awkwardly. What am I supposed to say to that? My old village, McKinley doesn't even exist anymore.

"Just around." Blaine's eyebrows furrowed.

"O-okay. Well now I guess the most important question," Blaine paused, "why are you here?"

"I stole a car," Kurt said. Blaine cocked his head. "You?" Kurt asked.

"Tried to rob a corner store with the goons you saw in here earlier."

"Tried?" Kurt said with a smirk, and was rewarded with a pillow in the face.

Kurt shrugged, and tucked the pillow under his head.

"Hey, you can't keep that! Give it back!" Blaine said. Kurt just smirked. Blaine muttered to himself, but Kurt heard perfectly.

"Pillow stealer." Kurt laughed, and Blaine's eyes seemed to widen at the sound, before Blaine composed himself.

"So er, what was going on with you and Mark?" Blaine asked.

"Who?" Kurt cocked his head.

"The kid from the cafeteria."

"Oh! Apparently I was sitting in his seat."

"And you didn't move?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I was comfy. Fucking ape can't make me move." Kurt finished. Blaine smiled.

"Good on ya for shoving him, although that might come back to hurt you," Blaine said.

"Meh." Was all Kurt said.

"So what's your family situation?" Blaine asked. Kurt tensed.

"Dead." Kurt said harshly.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Blaine's eyes were downcast. Kurt shrugged,

"You didn't know." Blaine still looked awkward, so Kurt asked,

"What's the deal with Karofsky?" Blaine smirked.

"Just a dumb fuck who thinks he's cool cause he's friends with Mark Vanders, although I don't think Mark would call them friends…" Kurt ran his tongue over his teeth and licked his lips.

"Kurt, I heard that Karofsky called you a.. a faggot. Are you gay?" Blaine asked slowly. Kurt glared at Blaine.

"Yes, yes I am. Is that a problem Blaine?" Blaine's eyes widened as he took in Kurt's predatory look and hard eyes. Kurt looked downright scary... Blaine wouldn't want to run into Kurt in a dark alley in the state he was in. He tried to backtrack.

"No! I mean, I am too. So is Nick and Jeff's bisexual… I mean at an all boy's school, you learn to adapt if you don't want to die of sexual frustration, y'know?"

"Adapt…" Kurt said slowly. "Were you gay before Dalton though?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I was. Just not really out of the closet though."

"I see. It's been nice talking, but I'm feeling rather tired. Goodnight Blaine." Kurt rolled over on his side, facing the wall. Blaine did the same, although he did so with confusion. Why the sudden end in the conversation? Did Kurt not like him? Blaine thought.

* * *

><p>After Blaine was asleep, Kurt sat up. He looked over to the hazel-eyed boy, who was sprawled across his head. Kurt needed to clear his head, he changed into his jeans, and a black hoody he had brought with him. Hunting always helped to clear his head. He slipped on his converse, grabbed his phone, and opened the window silently. Kurt slipped out, landing on the ground with a dull thud. Kurt immediately froze at the sound of footsteps. Kurt pushed himself to the wall and crouched down, shape shifting into a flower. Shapeshifters could shift into anything, so long as said thing was living. A tall man armed with a gun passed by Kurt, and as he turned the corner, Kurt shifted back. Idiot! Kurt mentally smacked himself. Of course there would be guards. Kurt cautiously peered around the corner, before sprinting to the tree he had seen earlier. Kurt made sure to move so fast that he was barely visible and was at the tree two seconds later. Kurt easily scaled the trunk of the tree, and sat perched on a branch. Kurt took one last look at the school before launching himself out of the tree and over the fence. Kurt took off towards the Westerville, shutting his mind down, and preparing for the hunt.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh! Kuuuuurt," Blaine whined. Kurt looked up from between Blaine's legs, and gave him a smirk and a saucy wink.<p>

"You like this Blaine? You want this? You want _me_?" Kurt purred. Blaine moaned, and arched his back up, desperate for friction. Kurt flicked his wrist around Blaine's cock Blaine came, and moaned loudly,

"Kuuuurt!" Blaine jerked awake, and looked at his sheets with horror. He had just had a wet dream about his roommate who he had known for not even a full day, his roommate who was right beside… who wasn't there. Blaine sat up.

"Kurt?" Blaine called tentatively. Hearing no response, Blaine got up, switched his pants, and looked in the bathroom for his missing roommate. No Kurt. Puzzled, Blaine went back in the room. Blaine noticed his pillow was still on Kurt's bed. He walked over and picked it up. The window was open, which was odd. The window was closed when they went to bed. Blaine felt Kurt's bed. It was cold. Kurt had been gone a while. Kurt's shoes were missing too. Blaine looked back at the window again, before shrugging and getting back into bed. It was impossible to leave the Dalton grounds and not get caught… right? Blaine fell asleep, confused.

* * *

><p>Kurt kept to the back alleys. If he was going to kill, it wasn't going to be anyone innocent. Kurt saw a man passed out drunk in an alley. It would be painless. Easy. Kurt still moved cautiously towards the man, and Kurt felt his fangs lengthening. Kurt's eyes glowed red, and his only thoughts were primitive. Kurt leaped onto the man, instantly snapping his neck and biting into his neck. Blood poured into his mouth, and Kurt drank greedily. Kurt couldn't help the moan that ripped from his body. Kurt heard a thud from behind him. He turned around, face twisted in a snarl, and blood dripping from his lips. He had company. A large, muscled man stood at the only exit from the alley. The man growled at Kurt and lunged at him. Kurt snarled, and was knocked to the ground. The man was raining blows down on Kurt. Kurt realized he was really in trouble and a burst of adrenaline allowed Kurt to push the man off him and spring to his feet. The two circled each other, and Kurt dove forward, fangs out. Kurt knocked the man down, and went to work with his fangs, ripping, tearing. The man raised his hands and started clawing at Kurt's face and neck. Kurt snarled, and landed one final blow on the man right between the eyes. The vampire below him howled, and pushed Kurt off him and ran from the alley. Kurt sat there a moment, and took a deep breath. He crawled over to the dead man's body, and took a sip of blood. Kurt felt the blood as it traveled down his throat. Kurt hesitantly touched his face and hissed. His hands came away bloody. (AN! Vampires can only be hurt by other vampires!) He sighed, and thought about how much he wished Mercedes was here right now. Kurt pulled out his phone, and called Mercedes.

"Hello?" Kurt felt himself relax at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Mercedes," Kurt said.

"What's wrong boo?" Mercedes asked. Kurt smiled, she always knew when something was wrong.

"I went hunting tonight, and another vampire tried to take my kill, and we fought…"

"Are you okay?" she instantly asked.

"A little cut up, but not too bad." Kurt heard her sigh with relief.

"Okay, well how's Dalton?"

"Well," Kurt paused. "I've already made two enemies, and my roomie's pretty nice. His friends are good too. Anyways, It's almost 5am in Ohio, so I've gotta get back. I'll call you again when I can."

"Alright, be careful!" Kurt clicked the phone off, and made his way back to Dalton.

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky walked the halls of the Dalton dorms coming to a stop outside room 213. Dave knocked tentatively, and Mark Vanders opened the door.<p>

"Karofsky, what do you want?" Mark said with a sneer.

"Look, we need to do something about that Hummel kid," Mark's beefy arm shot out and pulled Dave into his room, and kicked the door clothes.

"Are you stupid? Fucking cameras everywhere. Anyways, yeah, we need to get rid of him. Rough him up a little y'know?" Dave nodded enthusiastically.

"We need to know more about him though, first. Find out what room he's in, who he's hanging out with, and then we'll talk more. Now get the fuck out of my room." Dave Karofsky scurried out of his room and headed back to his own.

* * *

><p>For those confused, The Dave Karofsky in present day is actually a relative of the Dave from 1924. Present day Dave was named for his great grandpa, who was the one that Kurt knew in 1924. Hope this clears things up!<p>

How was that? If you guys have any questions or any suggestions on what you want to happen, leave em in the reviews! And I switched POV a lot, I know, sorry. I like having different POV's because then you can see the story from another angle. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!

Leave me reviews :) Next chapter will be up as soon as its done.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 3

Hello Readers! Sorry, this took me longer than i'd thought. I have all these ideas, but they're for later, and I'm having trouble getting the characters there... you know? Anyways, enough excuses, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

As Kurt slipped in the window and into his room at 5:30am, he found that for once in his extremely long life, he was actually exhausted. Kurt fell facedown onto his bed, with his shoes still on, and slept until 10.

When Kurt woke, it wasn't peaceful. His face and neck were absolutely throbbing, and Kurt tried to stifle a whimper, but he couldn't, and Blaine stirred in his sleep. Kurt slipped silently into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. Dark red claw marks went from Kurt's brow to jaw bone, and there were several bite marks on his neck as well. Dried blood was caked around the gashes. Kurt sighed, he really could use Mercedes' healing right about now. Kurt grabbed a washcloth and began dabbing gingerly. He was so focused on his task that he didn't hear Blaine wake up, didn't hear him stand at the door to the bathroom.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Blaine said. Kurt faltered.

"Doesn't matter." Kurt said quickly.

"Where were you last night?" Blaine asked.

"In bed." Kurt looked back at the mirror and continued dabbing at his scratches.

"Bullshit." Kurt looked over at Blaine, and glared at the bed-headed sleepy eyed boy. Kurt cracked a smile.

"I like your hair." Kurt laughed when Blaine's hands went to his hair and started trying to smooth it. He then paused,

"Nice try. But where were you last night and what happened to your face?" Your gorgeous face, Blaine added mentally. Kurt remained silent.

"For fucks sake. I know you went out last night, I woke up, you were gone, your bed was cold and your shoes were gone. You show up in the morning with your face all scratched up and fucking bite marks on your neck, where the fuck were you?" Blaine asked, his voice raising at the end. Kurt turned slowly.

"Fine. I went to Westerville, okay?" Kurt paused, "Don't tell anyone," Kurt added at the end, quietly.

"How the hell did you get out of Dalton? This place is pretty much a prison and there's guards outside at night." Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly. That, Kurt thought, was something he couldn't tell. So Kurt simply went back to cleaning his face. Kurt pulled a bottle of concealer out of his bag on the counter and started to apply it evenly, hiding the scratches.

"Kurt?" Kurt ignored him. Blaine huffed, and stalked out. Kurt just sighed.

Blaine walked back into the room, pulled on jeans and a Dalton t-shirt and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Kurt and his stupid mysterious ways and being so fucking attractive but also being an asshole who wont tell me anything fuck you! Fuck you Kurt Hummel! I should just go tell the guards that you were out. Fuck wait. I have no fucking evidence. Fuck you again Kurt Hummel." Blaine was muttering to himself and trapped inside his own thoughts that he didn't even see David until he literally ran into him.<p>

"Hey Blaine, wanna go get breakfast?" David asked. Blaine looked up, seeing David for the first time.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." David looked puzzled.

"You okay?" David asked. Blaine grimaced.

"No." David raised an eyebrow.

"It's Kurt. Last night, we were talking and I thought it was going good but then he just like, shut down. And at like 3am I woke up to er.." Blaine paused. "Go to the bathroom, and Kurt wasn't there in the room. At all. His bed was cold and his shoes were gone. He shows up this morning with three huge cuts down his face and fucking bite marks on his neck, and he wouldn't tell me how he got them. Finally he told me that he went to Westerville, and that was it. And fucking Westerville? How is that possible!" Blaine exhaled.

"He went to Westerville last night? What the fuck? I don't think anybody's ever gotten off Dalton grounds without permission." David quieted, thinking. "Something is off about that kid, I don't know what but I can just feel it, y'know?" Blaine shrugged.

"I guess I'll find out."

* * *

><p>Kurt finished applying the concealer and walked back out into the room. Blaine was gone. Kurt had been expecting that though. Kurt actually felt hungry. Maybe because he was hurt, maybe that was why Kurt was sleeping and hungry. Kurt pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a grey v-neck t-shirt and a Dalton hoody. Kurt headed down to the cafeteria.<p>

"Nice ass!" A voice jeered. Kurt turned. A tall boy with shaggy blonde hair was leaning up against the wall smirking at Kurt. Kurt sighed and made to turn around.

"I know what you are." The same voice. Kurt froze, and his eyes widened. No, he couldn't possibly know. No one knew.

"Excuse me?" Kurt acted calm.

"You're gay aren't you?" The boy said. Kurt sighed in relief.

"Yeah." Kurt turned and started walking. Footsteps sounded behind him, and the boy was beside him. Kurt was pretty tall, and this new boy was a couple inches taller than him. He had green eyes.

"But… I do believe that's not all you are, now is it?" Kurt froze in his tracks, and the new boy turned and stood in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, eyes narrowed. The boy looked around, and gestured to an empty classroom. Kurt nodded at him, and the boy sighed and went into the room ahead of Kurt. Kurt entered and saw the boy perched on a desk. Kurt stood a few feet in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" The boy said with a smirk. Kurt's eyes widened.

"No, of course not." The boy raised an eyebrow. He truly was beautiful. It clicked in Kurt's brain.

"You're one too!" The boy smirked.

"Took you long enough, I'm Cameron." The vampire extended his hand. Kurt shook it. It all made sense now. Kurt couldn't hear any heartbeat coming from Cameron, no delicious smell about him. Sure, Cameron smelled good, but didn't have that, mouthwatering scent about him. Kurt couldn't hear the blood pounding through his veins either.

"Kurt." The boy smiled a dazzling smile at him.

"So, was that you I saw last night? Escaping Dalton?" Kurt would have flushed.

"Er, yeah. I needed to hunt." Cameron nodded. "So what are you here for?" Kurt added. Cameron cracked a wry grin.

"Theft. But mainly boredom. I needed to change it up." Kurt grinned,

"Same! But for car jacking though. I was getting bored though. Do you have any special powers?"

"Besides my exquisite good looks you mean?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"But, alas, no. Yourself?" Kurt smirked, and shifted. Cameron's mouth fell open. Where Kurt was, now stood a lion, and then a beautiful woman, and then back to Kurt again.

"You're a fucking shapeshifter?" Cameron yelled. Kurt shushed him, and nodded.

"Look, I'm really hungry, would you wanna talk more over breakfast?" Cameron grinned.

"Why Kurt, are you asking me on a date?" Kurt just turned and walked from the room, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'dork'. Cameron just smiled and trotted after Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at his table, fork halfway to his mouth when he froze. Kurt walked in, and with that weird Cameron kid no less. Kurt was smiling and Cameron was laughing. They went to the food buffet and Kurt got a small amount of eggs, and a little bit of bacon and sat down at a table by the wall and sat down together. Blaine frowned. For some reason he couldn't place, he didn't like seeing Kurt with Cameron.<p>

"Blaine I thought you said he had scratches 'n shit?"

"He used concealer."

"I wonder what he's doing with Cameron," Jeff wondered aloud. Collective shrugs from around the table. Blaine just shrugged and went back to eating his eggs. David nudged his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Blaine just kept picking at his food. David sighed, and gave up and turned to talk to Wes. Blaine sat there brooding for a few more minutes before nudging Nick, and standing up and made to leave. His friends followed him out.

"Wanna go to the rec yard?" Jeff suggested. A murmur went around the group, and they headed outside.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the whole day with Cameron, and now they were exploring the library. They had skipped lunch and dinner, and were examining all the books. Cameron was over by one tall shelf at the back corner of the library.<p>

"Hey Kurt! Kurt come look at this!" Cameron called. Kurt smiled, put down the book he had in his hands, and trotted over to Cameron. A bubble of laughter burst from Kurt's lips, as Cameron was holding Dracula.

"You wanna read it sometime?" Cameron asked with a grin. Kurt smiled.

"Let's go read it now! We can go outside too." Cameron smiled, and tucked the book into his coat, and together they strolled from the library. They walked through the hallways and had their hands on the door when an obnoxious voice yelled at them,

"Hey Cameron, found a fuck buddy?" the voice jeered. Cameron tensed, and turned slowly. It was none other than Karofsky.

"I dare you to come closer, ya fuckin' pussy!" Cameron called back, his hands balled into fists. Kurt looked at Cameron, and couldn't understand how Karofsky was still standing there. The phrase _if looks could kill _floated through Kurt's mind. Cameron was slightly crouching, the look in his eyes fierce. Kurt could tell Cameron hadn't hunted in a while by the frantic look in his eyes, and then Kurt realized that if he didn't do something, than Dave would be Cameron's next meal, effectively blowing their cover and also sending Cameron to jail.

"Fuck off Karofsky, and can you stop following me? Tell your boyfriend Vanders I say a big ol' fuck you to him." Kurt grabbed Cameron's bicep and after a little tugging, was able to get him outside.

"Fags!" Kurt nearly lost it, but rather just flipped the kid off behind his back. Kurt didn't stop until they were almost at the fence surrounding the school. Kurt sat down, pulling Cameron down beside him.

"We're going hunting tonight, okay? You almost lost it back there, I can tell." Cameron just nodded.

"Thank-you Kurt, for, for keeping me grounded." Kurt smiled.

"So, Cameron, tell me about yourself, your human life too if you remember." Cameron paused, and began;

"Well. I was born in 1384 in a small town in what is now Rome. My mother died giving birth to me, and my dad died when I was 15. I was on my own until I was turned when I was 19, and I've been travelling and just basically drifting ever since. I don't remember who my creator is, they were gone when I woke up. I taught myself all I know. I was in a clan from around the 1650's to the 1700's just because I was so lonely. I left once the clan started getting the whole 'we're better than humans' ideas and became a little crazy in their hunting styles," Cameron shuddered. "I drifted for a while longer, then in 1989 I started high school in grade ten up on the East Coast of Canada. Class of '92 baby!" Cameron did a mini fist pump, earning a laugh from Kurt.

"I went to Australia, moving around every few years until basically 2006, and then I've been hanging around here until now, when I decided I wanted to go to school again." Cameron looked up at Kurt.

"Your turn." Kurt smiled.

"I was born in 1907 in the village of McKinley, but is basically where Lima is now. My mom died when I was eight, and my father later when I was 16. I would do odd jobs for money. When I was seventeen, I was walking home one night, and I got some trouble from a guy that liked to harass me. My creator came and …" Kurt paused. "Helped me out I guess. I guess he fed from the guy, killed him, and then noticed me. He basically took me back to his house and gave me a choice; become a vampire or die. So yeah. Then, I found out I was a shapeshifter. Once I got that under control, I was allowed to leave, and that's the last I saw of my creator. I travelled the world, saw all the things I wanted to see, got a lot of money, and then in Dallas in 1968, I was hunting, and I guess it was another vampire's hunting grounds and I met said vampire named Mercedes. We instantly clicked and have been best friends ever since." Cameron cocked his head.

"Where is she now?" he asked. Kurt smiled fondly.

"Somewhere off in Europe I believe, she's off travelling while I'm here."

"This doesn't seem like you're really a bad boy…" Cameron said cautiously. Kurt bit his lip.

"No, no I'm not really. Although I will admit it is fun." Kurt looked down. Cameron grinned.

"I'm not either!" Cameron laughed. "So, what is Kurt Hummel really like?" he mimed holding a microphone to Kurt's face. Kurt laughed, and swatted his hand away.

"Nothing special, just another vampire y'know?" Cameron's eyes bore into Kurt's.

"No, Kurt, I don't know. But, I think I'd like to know." Kurt swallowed, and nodded.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt sick. Him and his friends were out in the rec yard when Kurt and Cameron came out looking tense. They had sat down in the far corner in the yard and were talking and laughing, and then had progressed to making love eyes at each other. Again, Blaine felt sick. Nick looked over.<p>

"You okay Blaine?" he asked. At the question, the rest of the group turned towards him. Jeff followed Blaine's gaze and found Kurt sitting with Cameron. Jeff sighed. It seemed it was obvious to everyone except Kurt that Blaine liked him. It would be interesting to see how it all played out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go inside. I'll see you all tomorrow." Blaine headed inside.

* * *

><p>Kurt saw Blaine walking, or rather stalking inside. He looked over at Cameron.<p>

"I'm gonna go inside, Blaine looks upset." Cameron's eyes darkened before he nodded.

"I'll walk you to your room?" Kurt nodded. Together they set off towards Kurt's room. They stopped outside Kurt's door.

"Meet me here at 2am, Blaine should be asleep by then." Cameron nodded, and seemed to pause for a second before pulling Kurt into a hug. Kurt wrapped his arms around Cameron for a few seconds before stepping back. Kurt smiled at Cameron before pushing open the door and walking inside.

The room was empty, the window shut and curtains drawn.

"Blaine?" Kurt called. A grunt sounded from the bathroom. Kurt walked over and knocked lightly.

"Yes?" Kurt pushed open the door, and Blaine stood at the sink, brushing his teeth.

"Er, are you alright? You looked a little upset when you came inside." Blaine stiffened.

"I'm fine." Kurt pursed his lips. He could tell Blaine definitely was not fine.

"Blaine?" Blaine looked over at him. "Are… Are you busy tonight? Do you want to have some er… roomie bonding time?" Kurt asked hopefully. A small smile curved Blaine's lips. He spit into the sink.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Kurt smiled, and went back into the room to change into some baggy sweatpants and a Dalton t-shit. When Blaine came out of the bathroom, Kurt was going through pictures on his phone on the bed. Blaine stopped, and cocked his head.

"Where did you get that?" Blaine asked. Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

"Oh, it's mine. I brought it." Blaine's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, but how did you get it in? You're not supposed be allowed to have one." Kurt shrugged.

"I stuffed it in my underwear when I came, they didn't check." Blaine just shrugged and sat down on the bed beside Kurt.

"Favourite colour?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"Red. Yours?" Kurt thought for a moment. He looked into Blaine's eyes and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Whatever colour your eyes are. Hazel. Gold. God I don't know." Kurt said offhandedly. Blaine smirked, and then Kurt realized what he said and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh god, Oh god, I said that out loud didn't I. Oh dear god." Kurt frantically said, his words coming out in a rush. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. God he smelled good.

"Kurt, Kurt. It's okay. I think your eyes are …" he paused. "really nice." Kurt smiled.

"Well. Tell me your story, I want to know you Blaine," Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine took a breath,

"Well, I grew up in Downtown Lima, and was home-schooled ever since elementary school basically for bullying reasons… I met the guys I'm with now through home-schooling conferences, and we became really close. I have a dad, who doesn't really like me being gay, and, well I've never known my mother. I must look a lot like her though, I don't look anything like my dad. I like to think I'm good at reading people… aside from you. I never know what you're thinking or feeling. I do get the feeling you're not really the bad boy you make yourself out to be." Blaine looked up at Kurt. Kurt looked away, only to feel Blaine's warm, rough fingers on his jaw, pulling him back to meet his gaze.

"I…" Blaine paused. "I also think I'm getting feelings for you. I know we've only known each other for about a few days, but when I look into your eyes, I get this feeling like, 'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' You know? And I also know I don't like seeing you with Cameron." Blaine finished and exhaled. His eyes widened, as if he didn't realize he said that much. Kurt sat there, shell-shocked. _Blaine. Blaine. Blaine._ Was all his mind could process. Then it moved onto, _Oh my god. He likes me. But Cameron. But Blaine. Lovely, sexy, gorgeous, Blaine. Vampire Cameron. My own kind. _Kurt stopped the internal rambling going on in his head when Blaine cleared his throat. Kurt looked up, and saw intensity in his hazel eyes. A sparkle of love, trust, and even a bit of lust. But mainly hope. Hope filled his shining eyes to the brim.

"I like you too. A lot actually. And, Cameron, well, we're just friends." _Okay, that was a bit of a lie. But just, Blaine! _Kurt bit his lip.

"We just, well we have a lot in common." Kurt smiled a little. Blaine full on grinned.

"Kurt… Kurt can I kiss you?" Blaine asked. Kurt considered all the things that could go wrong, Kurt wouldn't be able to stop, would be overwhelmed by his bloodlust, or even just go to caress his jaw and totally crush it. But then Kurt had another thought. _I don't care._

Kurt leaned in, and touched his lips to Blaine's. Kurt couldn't stop the moan that burst from his mouth. He tasted so good, like human, like honey, and just the underlying taste that Kurt knew was Blaine. Kurt moaned again loudly, and tried to fight off his natural instincts.

Blaine was unaware of Kurt's internal battle as to whether or not to kill Blaine and drink his blood. But then again, the world could have ended and Blaine wouldn't even have noticed. _I'm kissing Kurt. I'm making him moan. Oh dear god. _Blaine let out a moan of his own, and was shocked when Kurt replied with a growl; an actual growl. Blaine was turned on even more, and subconsciously was pushing Kurt back and moving over top of him, straddling him. Blaine lay his palm over Kurt's heart, the other softly grasping his cheek. Then Blaine realized something. He couldn't feel Kurt's pulse. And Kurt was only wearing a thin shirt. Blaine went to press his hand harder when Kurt suddenly stiffened and pushed Blaine off him with surprising strength. Blaine couldn't help the look of hurt from crossing over his face.

Suddenly Kurt was all to aware that he was sucking a human's face, and of how badly he wanted to just rip open Blaine's throat and drink all of the liquid desire coursing through Blaine's body. But then, Kurt felt Blaine's hand over top of his heart and froze. If Blaine found out that Kurt had no pulse, what would he say? Kurt quickly pushed Blaine off him, and tried to block Blaine's hurt look from his face. He looked up at Kurt with questioning eyes.

"I really like this, and you, but I'm er, sorting through some problems right now." _Yeah, you have problems. You're making out with a fucking human, a sexy human, but still a human. Mental problems. You should be locked up. And now you're even talking to yourself. Freak. Mutant. Monster. _ Kurt stopped his mental assault on himself and met Blaine's gaze. Blaine nodded.

"I understand, it would be tough to be in a relationship at a reform school…" Blaine froze, and Kurt's eyes widened.

"R-Relationship?" Kurt spluttered. Blaine's eyes started to dart around quickly.

"No, I mean, well yes. I really like you Kurt and I'd want to be your boyfriend but if you don't want to that's alright I get it, really." Blaine rambled. Blaine got up and tried to open the door, but Kurt got there before he could.

"How did you get here so fast? You were on the bed?" Blaine asked. Kurt mentally smacked himself. _Idiot!_

"I er, used to do track. I'm fast. Anyways, calm down Blaine. Maybe later on, we can be… we can be boyfriends. But not until later." _Not until I can tell you I'm a vampire and you'd still want to be with me._ Kurt added internally. Blaine turned to face Kurt fully.

"Okay. I can wait." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt in for a hug. Kurt's face was tucked right in Blaine's neck, and Kurt could feel Blaine's pulse pound against his neck, hear the rushing of blood in his body, could smell the hot, warm, blood coursing inside Blaine. Kurt's mind went fuzzy, almost turning off, ready to hunt. Kurt fought off the instincts, and wrapped his arms around Blaine. Kurt let go, and went to his own bed. Blaine went to his own as well.

"Goodnight Blaine." Kurt would wait up until Blaine fell asleep, and then go hunt with Cameron.

"Goodnight, um, Kurt? Are you going out again tonight?" Blaine asked hesitantly. Kurt sighed, he didn't want to lie to Blaine.

"Probably." Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded.

"Night, Kurt." Blaine turned onto his side, away from Kurt. Kurt sighed sadly.

* * *

><p>Kurt rose silently out of his bed at 1:50am. Kurt slipped out of his pajamas and put on jeans. He pulled on a dark hoody over his shirt and slipped on his converse. He quickly looked at his phone, 1:56am, and no texts.<p>

"Kurt," a voice hisses. Kurt cocks his head.

"Kurt!" a little louder still, but would still be inaudible to human ears. Kurt went to the door and opened it and there stood Cameron. Cameron looked really shifty, jumpy and nervous. Must be from lack of blood. Kurt sighed and invited him into the room, putting a finger to his lips, and then indicating Blaine sleeping on the bed. Cameron nodded and together they made their way to the window.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't really asleep, he was just really good at faking. Since Kurt said he was probably going out tonight, Blaine decided to stay up. When Kurt rose out of his bed at close to 2am, Blaine remained faking sleep. Kurt got changed, and Blaine let himself appreciate the beauty that was Kurt Hummel. All of a sudden, Kurt cocked his head, as if he had heard some sound. Blaine strained his ears, and couldn't hear anything. Kurt walked slowly to the door, and opened it silently. Cameron stood there, looking nervous. Blaine was confused. What the fuck was Cameron doing here at 2am? Kurt pulled Cameron inside, and made a 'ssh' motion with his finger, before pointing at Blaine.<p>

"You sure?" Cameron spoke very quietly and low. Kurt nodded.

"The cameras? Did they see you?" Kurt asked in the same tone. Cameron smiled.

"I er… persuaded the guard to look the other way." The two chuckled silently at some inside joke. Blaine couldn't stop the jealousy building inside him. Kurt motioned to the window, and opened it. Cameron followed, and the two crawled out and dropped without a sound. Blaine waited to hear a thud, or even a muffled shout of pain. But only silence. Blaine dared to quickly rise out of his bed, and went to the window and looked down. Blaine saw Cameron crouched down behind a bush, but no Kurt. There was a very pretty rose though, Blaine saw on the ground. A guard walked past and looked at the very bush Cameron was behind. And then, as if someone called him, the guard simply turned and walked away. Blaine was confused. How come the guard hadn't seen Cameron? And then, if Blaine had blinked, he would have missed it; where the rose once was, Kurt now stood. Blaine rubbed his eyes, and shook his head. He went back to watching the two, when suddenly they disappeared. All he could see was two vague blurs making for the fence on the far side of campus. Blaine bit his lip. There was something off about Kurt. Blaine knew what he saw. The inhuman speed, the rose stunt, and that whole shit with the guards. And the tiny little fact that Kurt had seemingly no pulse. Whatever Kurt was, he'd still be in the morning, so Blaine went to bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Cameron sprinted easily towards Kurt's tree, without breaking stride, both leaped up, swung on a branch, and over the fence. Kurt landed easily and kept running. Cameron stayed right with him, neither breathing hard. They kept up that pace until they hit a highway, and Cameron suddenly stopped.<p>

"Kurt, er, can we hunt animals? I'm not really up for hunting humans tonight," Kurt shrugged,

"Whatever floats your boat. This is about you. Lead the way, my dear man." Cameron cracked a small smile, but the crazed look never left his eyes. Cameron sniffed the air, before taking off across the highway into the forest. Kurt sighed, and looked both ways before quickly sprinting across the highway to meet Cameron. Kurt tracked Cameron by his scent, and found him perched up in a tree. Cameron frantically motioned for Kurt to get up, so he did, gracefully leaping up the nearest tree. A small herd of deer carefully made their way across. Kurt looked into the other tree, and Cameron nodded. Kurt and Cameron jumped lithely out of the tree, and dropped like stones onto the deer's back. Kurt instantly sunk his teeth into the pulse point, which was pounding. The deer wobbled, and then collapsed. Kurt quickly snapped its neck to prevent suffering. Kurt drank until he was full, but the deer still had about a quarter blood left in it still. Cameron had finished a while ago, and was looking around shiftily, his gaze would flicker to the deer below Kurt every once in a while. Kurt sighed, got up off the deer and motioned to it. Cameron instantly leaped onto it, and finished it off in five seconds flat. Cameron visibly relaxed, and stood up.

"I needed that, thanks Kurt." Kurt smiled.

"Wanna take the long way to Dalton?" Kurt asked. They were going to go the same way, just a little slower. Cameron nodded, and set off at an easy jog.

"So," Cameron began. His voice was strong, not breathy at all like a human's would be if they were running.

"You smelled like Blaine when we left. How come?" Kurt looked up at the sky, stalling.

"Kurt." Kurt reluctantly met Cameron's gaze, and gave in.

"We made out. I really like him." Cameron's eyes seemed to harden, and then he looked back up with an odd look on his face, and nodded. The two sped up and were back to Dalton in seven minutes. As Cameron left Kurt underneath his window, he turned and looked back at him with a sad look.

"Don't break him." Was all he said, and then he disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Again, I hope you don't mind all the switching around of POVs! Any suggestions, leave them in the reviews, I appreciate them a ton!<p>

Hope you'll all have a good day, and you're enjoying the story so far!

Chapter 4 will be up when its done, Which will hopefully be by Sunday!


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Hello Lovely Readers! Sorry, it took me longer than I'd originally thought, I was uber busy! :$ So yeah, thanks for reading, enjoy, etc...<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt scaled the rough bricks with ease, and slipped in the window. The numbers lit up on the clock read 3:40am. Kurt sighed, pulled off his jeans, shoes and hoody, and slipped into the bed. Kurt cocked his head, and looked at his bed. Blaine's pillow was back on Blaine's bed. Kurt pursed his lips, before closing his eyes; Kurt had school later after all.<p>

Kurt woke again at 6. Classes began at 8, and breakfast was served from 6:30-7:45. Kurt went into the bathroom, and started up a shower. While the water was warming up, Kurt went out to his closet and pulled out a blazer, shirt, tie and pants. Kurt brought them into the bathroom. Kurt stripped down, and stepped into the shower. He didn't know when Blaine would be waking up, so Kurt washed himself quickly. After Kurt rinsed out the conditioner, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself. Kurt heard someone banging on the door.

"Kurt! Kuuuuurt! I gotta piss! Kuuuuurt!" Blaine whined. Kurt sighed, and smiled. He picked up his clothes, and opened the door and was met with a very sleepy looking Blaine, his curls the absolute definition of bedhead. Kurt smiled, and held a stray curl between his fingertips.

"Cute," Kurt said with a wink. Blaine groaned, and pushed past Kurt into the bathroom. Kurt laughed, and quickly took off the towel, and was just sliding his boxers on when Blaine opened the door. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt shrieked, hurriedly pulling them the rest of the way up. Blaine still stood in the door, his eyes glazed.

"I know my ass is white but you don't have to make that big of a deal about it," Kurt said offhandedly. Blaine shook his head,

"Oh, uh, yeah," he stammered. Blaine went to his bed, and pulled off his pajama pants, and switched them instead for his slacks. Kurt was just finishing with his tie when Blaine cleared his throat. Kurt looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"Er, can you… can you tie my tie for me?" Kurt laughed, and Blaine turned red.

"Yeah!" Kurt managed between giggles, but fell silent when he saw Blaine's scowl. Kurt bit his lip to prevent any more giggling, and quickly tied Blaine's tie.

"What did you do before I came here?"

"I… I asked Wes," Blaine said with a pout. Kurt grinned, and pinched his cheeks.

"Adorable, that's what you are!" Kurt said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah sure, fuck you Hummel." Blaine said, turning his back. Kurt pouted even though Blaine couldn't see it. Kurt shrugged on his blazer and walked over to Blaine. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and whispered right into his ear,

"I'm sorry, Blaine. Please, wont you forgive me?" Kurt practically purred. Blaine groaned and turned in Kurt's embrace. He wore a smirk.

"For the right price, maybe." Kurt knew exactly what he meant, but still played dumb.

"But, Mr. Anderson! I haven't any money?" Kurt made a show of turning out his pockets. Blaine grabbed Kurt's face, and pulled his lips roughly to his own. Kurt's tongue darted into Blaine's mouth, his hands creeping ever downward. Blaine moaned, and at that, Kurt stepped back. Kurt grinned. Blaine was breathing rather unevenly, and his heartbeat was erratic. His cheeks were flushed.

"All even!" Kurt joked. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Would you accompany me for breakfast, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked, his voice taking on an British accent. Kurt laughed. And nodded. Blaine seemed to sober up for a moment,

"It's okay that we sit with Wes, David, Nick and Jeff right?" Kurt smiled.

"Of course, I'd love to actually meet them." Blaine walked to the door, and held it open with a bow. Kurt smiled and walked past, Blaine catching up after a few steps. A push from behind sent Blaine sprawling into a wall, and Kurt stumbled. Kurt's head whipped around, and saw the now-familiar silhouette of Karofsky sneering at them.

"Didn't you learn your lesson, you fucking cunt!" Kurt snarled. Kurt made to go forward, but an arm grabbed him. Kurt wrenched himself around, and glared at said arm, before realizing that it belonged to Blaine. Kurt's expression softened.

"Jesus Kurt, you can get pretty scary!" Blaine said, jokingly, but Kurt could tell he really meant it.

"Sure you're not in for murder?" Blaine asked, a smile on his face. Kurt thought back to his last meal, the one before, and the ones before that. Kurt looked away, and the smile vanished from Blaine's face.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked at him, a cheery smile plastered on his face.

"We better not keep your friends waiting." And Kurt started walking again, Blaine hurrying to catch up.

* * *

><p>As Blaine ran after Kurt, his mind was spinning. Not just from being shoved into the wall; although that was part of the reason, but just how intimidating and fucking scary Kurt had just looked. And how he had acted like that when Blaine asked about the whole murder thing. What was up with that? Kurt hadn't killed anyone, had he? Blaine was brought back to reality by the sound of the cafeteria doors opening. They saw the group sitting at their usual table, and went to join them. They already had food and were eating.<p>

"Morning guys," Blaine said. He got a couple nods, a sleepy grunt and a mumbled 'hello' from David.

"Hope you guys don't mind if I sit with you?" Kurt asked softly. How anyone could mind when Kurt asked like that, was beyond Blaine. The boys all nodded, and Kurt sat down beside Nick, and Blaine sat beside Kurt.

"So, Kurt, tell us about yourself," Jeff said, pointing at Kurt with his fork. Kurt smiled and shrugged.

"Not much to tell, just another kid at a reform school,"

"What are you here for then?"

"Stole a car, nothing too snazzy," Kurt said with a smile. Various heads around the table nodded.

"I'll get some food, Kurt, what do you want?"

"Just an apple, thanks Blaine." Blaine got up, and went to the food line.

* * *

><p>The table fell silent when Blaine left.<p>

"So, Kurt," Wes began. "Would you want to sing with us maybe after school?"

"Yeah!" Jeff said enthusiastically, "You sound amazing," Jeff winked. Kurt laughed,

"I'd love to," Kurt smiled.

"So how old are you?" David asked. Kurt smiled, _if only they knew. _

"Seventeen, you?"

"Same, all of us. Last year here, thank god!" Kurt laughed again, and Blaine returned with a tray of food, and passed Kurt his apple.

"Thanks," Kurt said. Blaine nodded and turned his attention to his breakfast.

"What's your first class?" Nick asked. Kurt pulled out his class list,

"Uh, English with Jefferson."

"Oh! I have that too! So does Wes, you can come with us," Nick said. Kurt smiled in thanks, and took a bite of his apple.

"What do you have after?" Blaine asked. Kurt kept chewing, and handed his class list to Blaine. Blaine scanned it, and smiled.

"We have math and rec together! I'll meet you after English and walk with you to math," Blaine said with a smile. Some very audible throat-clearings were heard around the table, and Kurt looked at the boys who had smirks and innocent expressions on their faces. Kurt shook his head with a smile. Nick and Wes got up,

"We better get going. Come on Kurt," Kurt stood,

"See ya later," Kurt turned and walked out of the cafeteria with Nick and Wes.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched the three as they left the cafeteria. He turned his gaze back to his breakfast once they had left. He could feel eyes on him, and he looked up. Jeff and David were staring at him, wearing matching smirks.<p>

"What?" Blaine grumbled. David just kept smirking, while Jeff dissolved into silent laughter. Blaine glared at them, and took a bite of his now-cold eggs. He could still feel them watching him,

"Take a picture why don't you?" Blaine snapped. Jeff just laughed harder before miming taking a picture with an imaginary camera. Blaine flipped them off, and stood, shoving his tray to the middle of the table.

"See you fuckers in Socials," Blaine said before walking to the door. He had gone out into the empty hallway and was walking by a row of lockers when he was shoved into the lockers. Blaine looked up, and saw Jeff pressing up against him, moaning.

"I'm sorry, Blainey-boo," Jeff breathed up at Blaine, looking up through his eyelashes. Jeff was pulled off Blaine by a now approaching David.

"Oh knock it off, Jeff. You know it's only Kurt that does it for him!" David said with a wink. Jeff laughed, and Blaine groaned and rolled his eyes with a smile.

* * *

><p>Kurt followed Nick and Wes to the English classroom, unsure what to expect. They paused outside a door marked 174, before Nick pushed open the door. There were five rows of desks, a chalkboard at the front, a large teacher's desk, but not a teacher in sight. The three boys took desks at the far back right corner, Kurt sitting in the corner, with Wes to his front and Nick to his left.<p>

"Where's the teacher?" Kurt asked. Wes turned around in his seat.

"Usually doesn't come until the bell, I don't think she likes us," Nick laughed. Kurt smiled. The three boys chatted, in their own little calm bubble in the storm of the classroom, when the bell rang. There was absolutely no change in the attitude and behavior of the class when Ms. Jefferson walked in. She was a short lady, wearing a simple black pantsuit.

"Boys, please, quiet down." She tried, when the balls of paper and loud talking didn't cease, she simply turned and wrote on the board, 'read chapters 1-5 for next class' and sat down at her desk, shaking her head.

"Isn't she going to teach us anything?" Kurt asked, puzzled. Wes grinned,

"She gave up a long time ago. Nick and I are the only ones who basically do what she asks… well to some extent." Nick snickered. Nick grabbed three books from the back shelf and gave them to Kurt and Wes. Nick nodded to them before sinking lower in his chair and started to read. Kurt looked over at Wes; Wes shrugged and did the same. Kurt examined the book. It was Lord of the Flies, Kurt hadn't read it before. Kurt settled back into his chair and tuned the noise out, and began to read.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, all three of them were still immersed in their books. Wes and Nick were somewhere around chapter four, while Kurt was halfway done the book. He was a fast reader, another vampire trait. Kurt grabbed his bags, and went out into the hallway. Blaine was leaning up against the row of lockers. Kurt smiled, and waved to Nick and Wes who were heading to rec in the other direction.

"How was English?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged,

"Wasn't bad, kind of boring though." Blaine laughed,

"Read all class?" Kurt just nodded. The two boys walked through the hallways, chatting about random things when they came just inside the door of the math classroom and Kurt froze. Cameron was sitting at the back, with the only two empty seats beside him. _Figures, _Kurt thought. Kurt nodded to him, as they sat down beside him.

"Hey," Kurt said, softly. Cameron just nodded. Kurt pursed his lips, and then turned to Blaine. Blaine saw Kurt's upset expression,

"You okay?" Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded.

"Do we do anything in this class?" Kurt asked eager to change the subject. Blaine's eyes lightened, and he smiled,

"Unfortunately yes, but it really is easy. Teachers here all think we're dumb or something." Kurt laughed and then the class was called to order. Unlike last class, the students actually listened to the teacher. They did a bit of notes, and then the teacher gave them the rest of the class to do the homework. Very few actually did, many others, like Kurt and Blaine, simply talked or vandalized things. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Kurt asked Blaine. Blaine thought for a second.

"You wanna try singing with me—us?" Blaine blushed a little at his slip-up.

"Sure, I'd like to sing a duet with you Blaine," Kurt smirked. Blaine rolled his eyes and turned to his homework.

"Oh give it up, you're not actually going to do your math and just not talk to me?" Blaine sighed, and made a dramatic show of putting down his pencil. Kurt laughed. Blaine just went to open his mouth when the bell rang. Kurt turned to pick up his bag and saw Cameron already out of his seat, mouth in a thin line, and heading for the door. Kurt frowned, and then he turned and walked with Blaine out the door.

"You hungry?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged.

"Not really," Kurt's mind was elsewhere. He was going to have to talk to Cameron, preferably tonight. Kurt pushed open the door to the cafeteria and saw the rest of the gang sitting around their usual table, stuffing their faces. Kurt smiled as he sat down.

"Want me to get you anything?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head. Blaine turned and went to go get his food.

"So," Wes began. The boys had all stopped eating, and were smirking at Kurt. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed.

"Um, yeah?" Kurt asked.

"How's Blaine?" Nick blurted. Kurt bit his lip.

"I don't know what you mean." They all rolled their eyes.

"Oh, Blaine invited me to sing with you guys, if that's okay?" Kurt continued. His words were met with grins.

"Yeah, for sure!" David said.

"So what do you have after lunch?" Jeff asked. Kurt thought for a second,

"French and rec."

"Me and Blaine have rec with you, but I think you're on your own for French…" Kurt frowned.

"Okaaaaay," Kurt said dramatically, drawing out the 'a'. Blaine reappeared at that moment, plopping down beside Kurt.

"What'd I miss?" Blaine asked with his mouth full of food.

"Manners class, apparently," Kurt said with a wink. Blaine swallowed, pouting. Kurt was transfixed by the bobbing of his Adam's apple. Kurt shook his head clear.

"But nothing much, we have rec together, but alas, I'm on my own for French." Blaine pursed his lips.

"I think Karofsky and Vanders are in that class," he said quietly, but everyone at the table heard.

"I think I'll be alright," They all still looked uneasy, except for Jeff.

"Yeah! Kurtsie's got it covered, you guys shoulda seen him when he fought Karofsky!" and Jeff launched into a re-telling of the story, while Kurt and Blaine talked quietly.

"I'll walk you to French though, and after we can go together to rec, okay?" Blaine asked in a low voice. Kurt nodded, before grabbing Blaine's fork and taking a bite of his macaroni and cheese. He frowned at the taste.

"Hey! Now I've got your germs on my fork!" Blaine whined. The bell rang. Kurt stood, and bent down to whisper in Blaine's ear,

"If you don't like my germs, I'll make sure to never kiss you again. So, don't worry, it won't happen again, Anderson." Kurt winked, and walked off through the cafeteria to the doors. Blaine stood up, and rushed after him.

"Kurt! I was kidding! I'd take your germs any day! Kiss me, fuck me, whatever! I'm down! Kurt!" Blaine called after him. Kurt froze, and turned and ran towards him, and placed his hand over his mouth.

"You can't just say that in the middle of the hallway!" Kurt hissed. Blaine gave him the puppy dog eyes, and Kurt just sighed and went to remove his hand. Blaine held it there, and licked it.

"Blaine!" Kurt screeched, and ripped his hand away.

"Just cause you want my germs doesn't mean I want yours, Anderson." Kurt muttered.

"That's not what you were saying last night, Hummel!" he sang in a sing-song voice. Kurt rolled his eyes and marched off down the hallway. Blaine caught up with Kurt just outside his French classroom.

"Kuuuuuurt, don't be mad at me," Blaine pouted. "Love me!" he whined. Kurt just turned and walked into his French classroom.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the back of the class, as he was one of the first few inside. Kurt was fluent at French, among other languages. The rest of the seats began filling up, and to Kurt's horror, Mark Vanders walked in and took the seat right next to Kurt's. Kurt groaned.<p>

"What was that, new kid?" Vanders said. Kurt just ignored him. Karofsky walked in, just before the bell. He took the seat in front of Kurt, much like the set-up Kurt had in English, but with less desirable seatmates. The teacher began the lesson, she was a no-nonsense Italian woman with a heavy French accent. She fired off rapid questions in French, and when a classmate was acting up, she would insult them in French. Kurt didn't think said student would know what she was saying. Kurt had zoned out, and was looking out the window when a paper ball landed on his desk. He looked over at Vanders, who was gesturing with his head at it. Kurt sighed, and unfolded it.

_Hey new kid,_

_You think you're tough shit? This ain't fucking over, fag. If you don't watch yourself, your boyfriend Anderson's gonna get it. I dare you to try anything. _

Kurt's eyes widened. He scribbled furiously,

_Hey fucktard,_

_You think YOU'RE tough shit? I fucking dare YOU to even try to do anything to him. I'll fucking kill you. _

_Love,_

_New Kid._

Kurt whipped the paper ball back at Vanders' face. Kurt smirked when he saw him turn and glare at Kurt.

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK*<p>

Dave Karofsky walked to Mark's dorm, and knocked on the door. The door opened and he was yanked inside.

"What'd you find out?" Mark asked.

"Well, he seems to be friends with Blaine Anderson and his group of friends, but he seems to like Anderson. I've also seen him with that Cameron kid." Dave said in a rush. Mark nodded.

"We've already tried to mess up Cameron, and that didn't go well." Mark subconsciously touched a long scar running across his bicep. He shook his head.

"I guess that leaves Anderson. Maybe his friends too, but let's go for Anderson. Did you find out what room he's in?" Dave shook his head. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Of course you didn't, dumbshit. Get out, I'll let you know what we're gonna do and when.

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

><p>That was the last of the contact between Kurt and the two idiots who sat around him. The bell rang, and Blaine peeked his head in the door and saw Kurt surrounded by the two guys, he frowned and his eyes darkened. Kurt grabbed his bags and walked towards the door, but paused in the aisle and looked back at them,<p>

"Vas te faire encule," (A/N: Means fuck you! :p) and Kurt walked out. He could have sworn he saw the teacher laughing as he left.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, his eyes full of worry. _He's so easy to read, _Kurt thought.

"Yeah, they were just being idiots." Kurt shrugged. Blaine still looked troubled.

"Blaine, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." Blaine sighed,

"Okay, let's go get changed." The two boys walked until they reached a door marked, "Change room."

Kurt paused,

"Do we just get changed out here?" he squeaked. Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, just don't drop the soap." A voice said from behind him. Hands snaked around his waist. Kurt tensed, and turned. It was just Jeff though, and he was laughing. He removed his hands and went to a locker. He pulled out shorts and a t-shirt.

"Oh shit! I forgot my stuff, I'll have to go get it." Kurt said. Blaine shook his head.

"I have extras, you can borrow!" And Blaine went to another locker and threw navy blue shorts and a Dalton t-shirt at Kurt. Kurt put it on the bench and looked around. He quickly stripped off his shirt and had the other one on within seconds. He put on his shorts even faster.

* * *

><p>Blaine pursed his lips. <em>Kurt couldn't be self-conscious, could he? I mean that boy was hella sexy, he had to know it. <em>Blaine thought. Blaine simply shrugged into his gym clothes, and walked with Jeff and Kurt out to the yard. It was kind of like gym class, but there were no organized activities, and no teachers, only guards. The rec yard consisted basically of an outdoor gym, a basketball court, and a field.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Jeff asked. Kurt just shrugged.

"We could just like hangout on the field?" Jeff nodded, and they made their way over to the shade of a tree and sat down. When Kurt saw the tree though, he got kind of a funny look on his face before sitting down.

"What was that look for?" Jeff asked. So Blaine wasn't the only one who noticed it. Kurt froze.

"Just, er. Déjà vu…" Jeff frowned, but let it go.

"So do we just sit out here?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Blaine said with a shrug. Kurt lay back against the tree, and put his arms behind his head. His shirt rose up a bit, exposing an inch of pale, toned stomach. Blaine shuddered. Jeff looked at him with a grin.

"So Kurt," Jeff began. Kurt looked over at Jeff with a raised eyebrow.

"Wanna play truth?" Kurt looked puzzled.

"Play what?" Kurt asked.

"You've never heard of truth?" Blaine asked. Jeff's jaw dropped. Kurt shook his head.

"Basically it's just like we ask each other questions. It's usually truth or dare, but I don't really wanna do dares out here…" Jeff said, looking around.

"Oh, well okay then. Shoot." Kurt said, waving his hand in a lazy wave. Jeff got a wicked grin on his face. Blaine gulped, that face was never good.

"Okay, Kurt. Are you a virgin?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"You heard me. Are you a virgin?" Kurt bit his lip.

"Yeah,"

* * *

><p>Kurt was a virgin. I mean it was hard enough finding a nice vampire, let alone a gay one. And getting laid had never been on Kurt's top priorities.<p>

"Really?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked over at him. Blaine looked flabbergasted. Kurt looked down.

"How far have you gone?" Jeff prodded.

"Just making out," Kurt looked up at Blaine with a wry grin. Jeff saw this.

"You guys made out didn't you!" Kurt and Blaine just grinned.

"You fuckers! When were you going to tell me? And fuck, guess that means Kurt's off the market," Jeff added with an exaggerated sigh. Kurt gasped, and Blaine fell over, laughing.

"Aw, come on Kurt. Just one kiss? So I can have something to think about tonight?"

"In public…?" Jeff just nodded. Kurt sighed, and pressed his lips to Jeff's cheek. When Kurt pulled away, Jeff was pouting.

"This is a reform school, not a catholic school. Now c'mere," Jeff shot forward, grabbed Kurt's face, and roughly attached Kurt's face to his. Kurt gasped in surprise, and Jeff used that moment to slide his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Jeff moaned wantonly, and Jeff leaned over Kurt, propping himself up on his elbows. Blaine cleared his throat.

"Um. That's enough." Blaine yanked Jeff off of Kurt, who just sat there looking dazed.

"Holy shit. Blaine you lucky motherfucker." Jeff breathed, his eyes glazed over. Kurt seemed to break out of his trance.

"Well then. Uh, Blaine, how far have you gone?" Kurt asked. Blaine paused.

"Blow job," he said.

"From who?" Kurt asked.

"My ex," Blaine said, looking away. Jeff laughed.

"Oooooooh, Jeremiah," Jeff moaned loudly. Blaine gave Jeff a shove. Jeff propped himself up on one elbow.

"I like it rough," Jeff purred.

"Horny bastard," Blaine muttered. Kurt laughed.

"Jeff, how far have you gone?" Blaine's eyes widened,

"Yeah, Jeff! How far?" Blaine echoed. Jeff fidgeted.

"Oh, uh, you know. Blowjob," Jeff finished quickly. Blaine laughed.

"Ha! Same as me! And you act all slutty, but you're just a fucking baby penguin!"

"Fuck off!" Jeff blushed. Kurt just grinned. The final bell of the day rang, and the three boys headed inside.

Kurt, Blaine and Jeff walked up to Kurt and Blaine's room. Jeff collapsed on Kurt's bed, and Blaine sat on his own.

"What time are we doing this singing thing?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe like 7:00? Why?" Blaine said.

"Okay, I'll meet you back here then." Kurt turned and left. Blaine turned to Jeff, and saw he was just as confused as Blaine was.

"Is he always like this?" Jeff asked.

"You mean has moods that change in an instant? Then yes." Blaine said, annoyed.

"I wonder what he's up to." Jeff said. Blaine had an idea. A stupid, childish idea.

"Wanna follow him?" Jeff nodded. They opened and closed the door quietly, and made their way down the hall.

* * *

><p>After looking around the school for a while, Kurt went to Cameron's room, and knocked on the door. Cameron opened it after a few seconds. When he saw Kurt, his eyes darkened.<p>

"Yes?" He asked. It could have been polite, if it wasn't said so coldly.

"Can we talk?" Cameron paused for a moment, and nodded. Kurt made to go into the room but Cameron walked out and shut the door.

"Roommates inside," Cameron explained. The two walked out into the rec yard, underneath the tree Kurt was under during rec.

"So," Cameron said, arching his eyebrow.

"Okay, I wanna know what's up with you! You've been ignoring me or glaring at me all day, and I don't know why!" Kurt said, his voice raising.

"Keep your voice down," Cameron said. Kurt glared at him.

"Alright, fine. You wanna know why? Cause I'm hurt, heartbroken even, okay! Yesterday, when we were talking, I all but told you I liked you! I thought I made it pretty clear, and I thought you liked me back too! And then, last night, when we were hunting, I could smell Blaine all over you because you guys were fucking making out!" Cameron hit the tree, his eyes sparking with anger. The bark cracked.

"Blaine's a fucking human, Kurt. Do you not know how dangerous that is? I'm your own kind, there'd be nothing wrong with us, and we could work! You're being so selfish!" Kurt stood, his hand on his hip.

"How am I being selfish?" Kurt snarled. Cameron rolled his eyes.

"If you date him, you're not only going to have to expose yourself, but you could kill him! Do you not realize that? You could fucking kill him in an instant!" Cameron glared at Kurt.

"You think I don't know that? I can't help it! I want him Cameron, and I know you're jealous, don't even try to say otherwise," Kurt added when Cameron had opened his mouth to speak. "I can't help who I want!" Kurt hissed.

"He's worth it," Kurt then added, softly. Cameron's eyes widened, as he instantly caught onto what Kurt was saying.

"You… You can't possibly," Cameron spluttered. Kurt just glared at him. Cameron pushed Kurt back against the tree, and shook him.

"Do you know what he'll do? Do you know what you'll do? You'll ruin everything! If you tell him, you'll either have to kill him or turn him! You have no right to make that choice for him!" Cameron shook Kurt. Kurt pushed Cameron off of him.

"I can do what I want, and please, just leave me alone. I can do this." And Kurt spun around, and headed back inside.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood behind a bush, shell-shocked. Jeff had left a couple minutes ago to meet Wes, David and Nick in Blaine's room. <em>What was Cameron going on about? How could Kurt kill me? And turn me into what? And what does he mean by hunting? <em>Blaine's head started to hurt, from all this thought processing. Blaine didn't even notice that the conversation had stopped until he saw Kurt striding towards him out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh shit," Blaine muttered. He turned and ran inside, and made it up to their room. He just jumped onto the bed when Kurt walked in, muttering to himself.

"Hey," Blaine said, a little breathlessly. Kurt just nodded at him, and went into the bathroom. Jeff arrived with the others after a few minutes with some chips they had stolen from the kitchen. Jeff glanced at Blaine, but Blaine just shook his head. Kurt re-emerged from the bathroom a moment later looking much more composed.

"What are we singing?" Kurt asked.

"I was thinking, _Misery_ by Maroon 5." Blaine replied. Kurt shrugged.

"Let's do this."

_Oh yeah  
>Oh yeah<em>

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend_  
><em>And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send<em>  
><em>Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem<em>  
><em>You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them bleed<em>

_So let me be, and I'll set you free, oh yeah_

_I am in misery_  
><em>There ain't nobody<em>  
><em>Who can comfort me, oh yeah<em>  
><em>Why won't you answer me?<em>  
><em>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<em>

_Girl you really got me bad_  
><em>You really got me bad<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna get you back<em>  
><em>I'm Gonna get you back<em>

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_  
><em>The way it feels to be completely intertwined<em>  
><em>Not that I didn't care, It's that I didn't know<em>  
><em>It's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't show<em>

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_  
><em>And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<em>  
><em>Why won't you answer me?<em>  
><em>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<em>

_Girl you really got me bad_  
><em>You really got me bad<em>  
><em>And now I'm gonna get you back<em>  
><em>I'm Gonna get you back<em>

_You say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken_  
><em>You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun<em>  
><em>I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you<em>  
><em>I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to run<em>

Blaine began dancing around the room, jumping on the beds and desks.

_Why do ya' do what'cha do to me, yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah<br>Why do ya' do what'cha do to me, yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah<em>

_I am in misery_  
><em>And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<em>  
><em>Why won't you answer me?<em>  
><em>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<em>

_Girl you really got me bad_  
><em>You really got me bad<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna get you back<em>  
><em>I'm Gonna get you back<em>

_Girl you really got me bad_  
><em>You really got me bad<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna get you back<em>  
><em>I'm Gonna get you back<em>

The moment the song started, the earlier conversation was all but forgotten from Kurt and Blaine's mind. Kurt's voice harmonized perfectly with the other Warblers. But, once the song ended, the other boys left with the excuse of 'homework'.

"Do… do you wanna do a duet?" Blaine asked, hesitantly. Kurt looked at him.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?"

"Er, I like 'Baby it's Cold Outside', if that's alright with you?" Kurt nodded with a smile.

"I think I have that on my phone as well." Kurt pulled out his phone, and after a few moments, the familiar tune began wafting out of the speakers.

(A/N: Italics = Kurt, Bold = Blaine)

_I really can't stay_  
><strong>Baby, it's cold outside<strong>

Kurt got up from beside Blaine, and went to his own bed.

_I've got to go away_  
><strong>Baby, it's cold outside<strong>

Blaine got up, and followed him, sitting down beside him.

_This evening has been_  
><strong>Was hoping that you'd drop in<strong>

Kurt made to get up, But Blaine reached up and pulled him back down.

_So very nice_  
><strong>I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice<br>**_My mother will start to worry_  
><strong>Beautiful what's the hurry<strong>  
><em>My father will be pacing the floor<em>  
><strong>Listen to the fire place roar<strong>  
><em>So really I'd better scurry<em>  
><strong>Beautiful please don't hurry<strong>

Kurt stood again, and made to go for the door.

_Well maybe just half a drink more_  
><strong>Put some records on while I pour<strong>  
><em>The neighbors might think<em>  
><strong>Baby, it's bad out there<strong>  
><em>Say what's in this drink?<em>  
><strong>No haps to be had out there<strong>

Blaine rushed ahead, and blocked the door.  
><em><br>I wish I knew how_  
><strong>Your eyes are like starlight now<strong>  
><em>To break the spell<em>  
><strong>I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<strong>  
><em>I ought to say no no no sir<em>  
><strong>Mind if I move in closer?<strong>

Blaine took a step closer to Kurt, but Kurt backed away, towards the middle of the room.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_  
><strong>What the sense of hurting my pride?<strong>  
><em>I really can't say<em>  
><strong>Baby, don't hold out<strong>  
><em><strong>Babe but it's cold outside<strong>_

_I simply must go_  
><strong>But, baby, it's cold outside<br>**_The answer is no_  
><strong>But, baby, it's cold outside<strong>  
><em>This welcome has been<em>  
><strong>How lucky that you dropped in<strong>  
><em>So nice and warm<em>  
><strong>Look out the window at that storm<strong>  
><em>My sister will be suspicious<em>  
><strong>Gosh your lips look delicious<strong>  
><em>My brother will be there at the door<em>  
><strong>Waves upon a tropical shore<strong>  
><em>My maiden aunt's mind is vicious<em>  
><strong>Ooh your lips are delicious<strong>  
><em>But maybe a cigarette more<em>

Blaine met Kurt in the middle of the room, and took his hands.

**Never such a blizzard before**  
><em>I've got to get home<em>  
><strong>But, baby, you'll freeze out there<strong>  
><em>Say, lend me a coat?<em>  
><strong>it's up to your knees out there<strong>  
><em>You've really been nice<em>  
><strong>I'm thrilled when you touch my hair<strong>  
><em>But don't you see<em>  
><strong><br>**Blaine twirled Kurt around, and stopped him, keeping a hand on his waist.

**How can you do this thing to me?**  
><em>There's bound to be talk tomorrow<em>  
><strong>Think of my lifelong sorrow<strong>  
><em>At least it will be plenty implied<em>  
><strong>If you've got it hold your head high<strong>  
><em>I really can't stay<em>  
><em>Get over that hold out<em>  
><em><strong>Oh, but it's cold outside.<strong>_

Blaine tugged Kurt so he was sitting on his bed beside him. Blaine turned his head, and met Kurt's blue-green gaze. He leaned in, and touched his lips softly to Kurt's then pulled back. He touched their foreheads.

"Would you sleep here tonight?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him, _How can I resist a face like that? _

"Sure," Kurt said with a smile.

_But how can I resist his blood, his pounding heartbeat I can hear right now. How can I resist the temptation?_

* * *

><p>I apologize if the French is wrong, I just used google translate…Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are love :) Check out my other story! It's a western style Klaine fic I've just started, see if you like it!<p> 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>A bit of a shorter chapter! Forgive me! :) Hope you enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't sleep that night, not for lack of comfort, as he was very comfortable with the hazel eyed boy resting in his arms, but rather he had no idea what his subconscious might do. And so, when Blaine woke, eyes frantic and wild with nightmarish visions, Kurt held him even closer, cooing the half asleep boy back to the dream realm. When Blaine had relaxed again, his head snuggled into the crook of Kurt's arm, did Kurt think of the irony of the situation; a monster comforting a boy plagued by inner demons and monsters from his own dreams. Kurt sighed, and pressed his lips to Blaine's forehead. He took his hand that wasn't underneath Blaine, and rested it on the warm boy's chest. It was comforting even, to feel the steady heartbeat and rise and fall of Blaine's heart and lungs. Kurt felt a moment of painful longing, not just for Blaine, but for those basic human functions that so many took for granted. Kurt lay his head back, and Blaine snuggled closer to his side. He really hoped he could be close enough with Blaine someday to tell him about what he was. But then again, Kurt barely knew anything about Blaine beyond surface value. Kurt made a mental note to change that. Kurt lifted his gaze to the open window, with the full moon shining brightly inside the room, illuminating Kurt's pale skin with an inhuman glow.<p>

When the moon had left the sky, and the sun had risen to take its place, and Blaine was stirring in his arms, only then, did Kurt extract himself and silently walk over to the bathroom. He paused in his tracks when he heard a small whimper, and saw Blaine, who was still asleep, reaching out with his arms to try to reach Kurt. Kurt sighed, and turned back towards him, and placed his cool hand on his cheek.

"Blaine, wake up," and his eyes instantly fluttered open, and took in Kurt's rumpled form, his hair a little messy, and still in jeans and a Dalton t-shirt.

"Did, did you sleep in that?" Blaine wondered.

"Yeah," Blaine frowned, and along with his bedhead and sleepy eyes, it was adorable. Kurt leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the nose.

"Were you comfortable?" Blaine asked sleepily, Kurt laughed.

"Very," and he went to the bathroom, picking up random articles of clothing along the way. He re-emerged later in the Dalton uniform, and looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow. Blaine just groaned and rolled over in his bed.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went by uneventfully, the worst points being a few shoves from Karofsky, but that was nothing knew, and one time where Blaine almost caught him coming back from hunting. They had been sleeping in each other's beds a few times now, and had had lots of nice make out sessions, <em>very nice, <em>Kurt added subconsciously. A beep from Kurt's bedside table caught his attention. He walked over and clicked his phone on to one new text from Mercedes.

_From Mercedes:_

_Hey boo! In town for a week or so before I head off to Australia. Any chance of meeting up? I've missed you terribly! Let me know! – M xoxo._

Kurt couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Although he felt a little guilty, he hadn't really thought of Mercedes much since he'd been here... his mind had been, he looked at Blaine stretched out across Kurt's bed, occupied.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, aside from Kurt having to turn down Jeff on more than one occasion for another kiss. The only lips Kurt wanted to feel against his own were Blaine's. So that's why, when Kurt walked in from dinner later on that night and saw Blaine on his bed, with a boy on top of him grinding and moaning, Kurt couldn't grasp it. The door swung open and hit the wall with an audible smack. Kurt stood shell shocked. The boy on top of Blaine turned his head, and Kurt's non-beating heart broke, for it was Cameron.

"B-blaine… Cameron… Why?" Kurt managed around the lump in his throat. Blaine looked as if he was trying to get up, but Cameron didn't move. In fact, a smirk formed on his face.

"Oh, hey Kurt. Would you mind leaving? We were in the middle of something, when you so rudely interrupted us," he finished, almost purring the last bit. Kurt bit his lip, and felt tears forming in his eyes. It was an unusual feeling, he hadn't cried in a long time. Kurt's chest heaved, as he picked up his phone from where he had dropped it on the floor, a hoody and sped out the door, slamming it with a strangled sob. He didn't even bother to slow down, anybody who would see him would only see an inhuman blur. He didn't stop until he had vaulted over the fence, and then he stopped and let the tears flow freely. It felt like his chest was coming apart. He took out his phone, and fired off a quick message to Mercedes.

_To Mercedes:_

_I'm coming._

He tucked his phone away, pulled on his hoody, and sprinted towards the only home he'd ever known.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been sitting on his bed when there was a knock on the door. He put away his book and walked towards it. He pulled it open, and saw Cameron.<p>

"What are you doing here? Kurt's not here." Blaine said. Cameron just smiled a slow, seductive smile, and pushed his way inside. He backed Blaine up against the wall.

"Oh, I'm not here for Kurt, I want you," Cameron purred, his hand drifting lower. Blaine didn't want this, he wanted Kurt… not the handsome boy who was practically begging to do things Kurt wouldn't… not the handsome boy who smelled so good, and was touching him just right… not Cameron… Cameron. Blaine threw his head back and moaned. Cameron's hands were moving just right. Blaine tried to think of Kurt, of his sweet lips pressing against his own, but found he couldn't. The only thought that could come to him was Cameron… sweet, sweet Cameron.

As soon as Blaine let loose that first moan, Cameron knew that he had won. Cameron actually did have a secret power, key word being 'secret'. Cameron rarely told, for he found that it was harder to make friends that knew that he could read and control their minds. Kurt thought that it was over, that Cameron had given up, but he couldn't. He couldn't let Kurt stoop down so low to date a human! All Cameron was doing was saving Kurt some heartbreak later on when he accidentally killed Blaine, and yes, when not if, for it was unnatural. A vampire and a human, the only relationship they could have is predator and prey. Cameron was perfect for Kurt. His Kurt. And he couldn't let Kurt fall for Blaine. And so he kissed Blaine's lips roughly, and drew him by the hand over to the bed, controlling him to do what Cameron wanted. At the time, it was sucking his cock, but in the greater picture, it was forcing Kurt together.

When Kurt opened the door, right on time, Cameron simply smiled. Kurt was going to need some consoling later. And they were going to need to make up… _Make up sex, _Cameron thought happily. At the sight of Kurt, he saw Blaine tense, and the glazed over look disappeared from his eyes. Cameron redoubled his efforts, attempting to penetrate his mind again. Once Kurt left, Cameron relinquished his hold on Blaine, and quietly left the room, leaving Blaine alone and confused on his bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt only stopped once he reached his doorstep. He knocked on the door. Mercedes opened it, and instantly pulled Kurt in for a hug. When she felt him sobbing against her, she pulled him even tighter and closed the door. She sat him down on the couch, and simply held him, until he quieted, and then turned to face him.<p>

"Honey, what on Earth happened?" Kurt sniffed.

"B-blaine." Mercedes kept looking at him, and she nodded, and Kurt launched off a rant,

"I mean, I know we aren't actually dating, but I like him and he likes me too, and he's told me and I've told him, and we've like made out and stuff but I didn't want to go further because what if I can't take it Cedes? And I kill him! I couldn't cope with that, because I know I love him, and then… I walked in tonight... and he was … sort of cheating on me with Cameron!" Kurt finished, and his shoulders slumped. He met Mercedes gaze, and found her head cocked, eyebrow raised.

"Cameron? Who's that?" _Oh, right, _Kurt thought.

"Well I was walking the halls, and I guessed Cameron recognized me for being a vampire, and he's actually one too! But yeah, so we hung out for a bit, and Cameron basically told me that he liked me… I mean he's cute, but he's not my type…" Kurt paused.

"You mean he's not Blaine?" Mercedes interjected.

"Yes, exactly. And, so it was actually later that night Blaine and I sort of confessed, and we made out. Cameron found out, and we had a bit of a fight, and lately he's been acting all crazy, and now he's with Blaine and they're cheating on me!" Kurt stood quickly, the rage within him becoming too much to take. He grabbed a vase and smashed it against the wall. He was losing control. His eyes were turning red, and they only ever did that of their own accord when Kurt was far gone, really far gone. Mercedes recognized this, and took his arm. He turned and snarled at her. Mercedes didn't let go.

"Let's go hunt, come on Kurt. You need to calm down." Kurt relaxed a bit, but the red never left his eyes. He didn't say anything, but simply ran out the door, Mercedes following closely behind. Kurt ran to a nearby park, not even bothering to go downtown. Mercedes could hear the growl that ripped from his mouth. Kurt's brain had turned off long ago, he was thinking with primitive instincts, all of which were screaming at him _kill, kill, kill! _Kurt's humanity, sympathy, and any other human emotions were gone, left behind in the house. He leaped upon the back of the first teenager of the group, quickly snapping his neck before leaving the body behind him. He didn't even pause before he bounded ten feet in a single stride and took down another. A high-pitched scream was heard before it was silenced. Kurt jumped up again, hit the ground running and took out another body, breaking both of its legs before carrying on. _There was only one left,_ Kurt thought with an feral smile.

* * *

><p>Mercedes watched with horror as Kurt took down the teenagers. Not even bothering to stop and feed, his only mindset was to kill. There was one girl left, and she stood against the elementary school wall. She wore a skimpy tank top, a leather jacket, and a short jean skirt. On her feet was a pair of heels. Kurt had her cornered, and then sprung forward, snapped one of her legs. He bounded back again, circling the crying girl. Kurt was simply out of control. Mercedes looked towards the girl, and thought sadly; <em>I cannot save her, for if she lives then she would know about us. But no other lives will be taken tonight. <em>Once Kurt had finished her, Mercedes would get him under control. She had to. She simply kept to the trees, unable to tear her eyes away from the horror movie worthy scene before her.

Kurt was once again circling the girl, but he paused for a moment. He transformed, his vampire body twisting into something new, something Mercedes hadn't seen before. Kurt had gained at least five feet, his eyes nothing more than narrow red slits. His body was black, but not human. It looked like the body of a hawk even. He had human arms that ended in oddly human like hands, aside from the fact that there were ten inch claws protruding from the end of each finger. He floated, rather than walked. The girl had collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Kurt's arm shot forward, grabbing the girl around the throat. He pulled her forward, dragging her across the rough concrete. She begged, Mercedes could hear her from the trees. Kurt's other hand seemingly caressed her face, but everywhere his hand touched, a long gash would appear. Suddenly, it seemed Kurt could take it no longer, and his hand around her throat tightened to a fist. Then there was silence.

* * *

><p>Kurt had felt the girl's heart stop beating. He could feel his rational mind coming back, his emotions. He returned to his normal body, and fell to his knees, quietly crying. Mercedes came to him and put an arm around him.<p>

"I don't know how I lost control like that. I've never… I promised I'd only kill for feeding… and now I've done this. Mercedes, I truly am a monster!" Kurt wailed, his angelic voice heartbreaking.

"Ssh, ssh, baby. Kurt, love. While that may have not been the best method, it was long overdue. Kurt, vampires are predators, no other way to put it. It is in our instincts to kill. This may have been new to you, Kurt, this loss of control, but I've experienced it as well." Kurt looked up, and something seemed to have darkened in Mercedes eyes. She shook her head.

"What I'm trying to say is, Kurt, it's natural. It may not be pretty, but this is what vampires are supposed to do. Normally do! Our way of hunting, it's seen as humane. This is normally how vampires hunt. Think about it, you're lucky that wasn't Blaine." Those last words hit home.

_It could have been Blaine._

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down the Dalton hallway, to Nick and Jeff's room. He didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want to be with Kurt right yet either. Blaine had seen him when he was mad, and he didn't want to experience it firsthand. He knocked on their door, and hearing no answer, easily picked the lock. He had learned that trick in his first year. The door swung inwards, and Blaine found Nick awake with Jeff curled up against his side, asleep.<p>

"First of all," Blaine shut the door, "Cute. Second of all, can I crash here tonight?" Nick saw the look on Blaine's face, and nodded quickly.

"Just sleep in Jeff's bed." Blaine nodded gratefully and slipped under the covers.

"What's going on, Blaine?" Nick asked, putting down the book he was reading. Blaine sighed.

"I had a fight with Kurt, but it… something happened. I'm not sure what." Blaine looked around uneasily.

"Tell me everything, just start from the beginning." Nick said, but Blaine could hear the underlying tone of a demand in his voice.

"I was reading, and there was a knock at the door, and I opened it and it was Cameron. Basically he was trying to come onto me, and that's basically the last I really remember. The rest of the time, it's like I was watching from the outside, unable to control or stop myself. I couldn't even think of anything except Cameron. Anytime I tried, I got a sharp pain in my head, and I… I just couldn't! Physically couldn't! Things happened, and Kurt walked in and saw. Kurt started crying, and ran out." Blaine stopped, biting his lips, willing the tears to stay in his eyes.

"It was horrible, Nick. Seeing him cry like that, and knowing I caused it. I couldn't even do anything, and Kurt's never going to believe me! And... Nick. I just don't know what to do. I know something weird just happened, and I just, I can't let it come between Kurt and I. I can't let anything come between us." Nick didn't say anything for a moment.

"Just try to get some sleep Blaine. Try to talk things over with Kurt tomorrow." Blaine simply nodded, feeling awfully lonely as he curled up in an empty bed, knowing Nick was with Jeff like how Kurt and himself were just last night. He sighed, and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt had convinced Mercedes he was fine to go home, and wasn't going to kill Blaine, and finally made it into the room at just after four in the morning. Kurt felt oddly sad when he saw Blaine wasn't in the room. He figured it was for the best, and lay down in his bed, wishing he could sleep. Anytime he closed his eyes though, all he could see was the face of the girl he and Mercedes had just buried in a makeshift grave. Kurt couldn't believe he lost control like that, it was like he wasn't even controlling his body; the monster within him had made its first appearance, and had taken over control. Kurt shuddered. After an hour, Kurt too fell into an uneasy sleep.<p>

When Kurt woke the next morning, and heard sounds coming from the bathroom, he tensed. He got out of bed, and stood there for a moment, calming himself down, making sure he was still himself. No matter how mad he was at Blaine, he couldn't hurt him. Kurt willed his body to take a step forward, but he found he couldn't. He just wasn't ready to face Blaine. So Kurt turned to his clothes, and pulled on jeans and a light grey v-neck t-shirt. It was Saturday, so there were no classes. The bathroom door creaked open, and Kurt froze. He didn't want to turn around, but Kurt found himself doing just that. Blaine stood in the doorway of the shower, looking surprised himself that Kurt was awake.

"Hi…" he managed after a few minutes of uneasy silence. Kurt didn't acknowledge him. He made to go for the door, and found his way blocked by Blaine.

"Kurt please, you have to listen to me," Kurt felt the monster within him let loose a growl at Blaine's voice. Kurt managed to keep the growl inside him, and sat on the edge of the bed. Blaine sat beside him, and turned to him.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but Kurt, you gotta know, I would never ever cheat on you. I love you Kurt." Kurt didn't respond.

"Listen to me!" Blaine turned Kurt's face towards him, and Kurt could feel the warning signs going off in his mind, and his predatory instincts threatening to take over. Kurt took a deep breath, calmed down, and opened his eyes. Blaine's golden ones were staring straight back at him.

"I'm going to tell you what happened, and you're going to have to listen. Cameron came into the room okay? And he started trying to get me to kiss him. And then suddenly, my brain goes fuzzy. And I feel like I'm outside my body, and I can't control what my body is doing, and what he's making me do. I can't think of anything else but him," Kurt tensed, and Blaine quickly explained. "Like physically, Kurt. It hurt to even try to. It was only once… once he left that I found I was myself again. I know this sounds crazy, and untrue, and excuses but Kurt, Kurt I swear I'm telling the truth." Kurt didn't hear the last part, as his mind was churning over what Blaine had just said. _I mean, there was a possibility. It was very likely, the way Blaine was describing it. _And what fueled his thoughts mainly was the fact that if Kurt was right, the Blaine hadn't really cheated on him. A small smile grew on Kurt's face. Blaine's hopeful face looked up at his.

"Kurt?"

"I've got to think things over, Blaine. Just give me a little bit." And Kurt stood, and left the room.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was sitting at a desk in the library, flipping through an old book. It was ironically right beside where Cameron had found Dracula. Kurt's eyes scanned over the paragraph in question, before a dark look took over his features. He snapped the book shut.

He was going to have to have a little talk with Cameron. He strode out of the library, and knocked on Cameron's door.

* * *

><p>OOOH a bit of a cliffhanger hahah, anyways, hope that satisfied you all! I'm always so surprised people actually like this :) And finding out a bit more about Cameron now, eh? You'll find out more about his history later on! Once again, I apologize about the shorter chapter, but I hope you liked it! Reviews are love :)<p>

PS check out my Western Warblers fic on my profile! :)


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Whew! Finally got this up :) Hope you all enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt was just raising his hands to knock again when the door creaked open, and revealed Cameron leaning against the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants.<p>

"Oh, Kurty. How nice of you to drop in!" Cameron said. Kurt pushed past him, and spun around in the middle of the room. Cameron had closed the door, and was leaning on it, almost lazily.

"How nice of you to keep the fact that you could fucking control minds to yourself, huh?" Kurt snarled. Cameron just shrugged.

"Would you have still been my friend if I had told you?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! Of course! But seeing as you fucking controlled Blaine…" Kurt paused. "Is it really that hard to find someone to sleep with you?" Kurt sneered the last part. Cameron's eyes darkened.

"No, it's rather easy. Except for you. I want you, Kurt. You just don't see your own feelings! If you don't feel comfortable getting rid of Blaine, I could… arrange something for you? It'd be easy! I wouldn't even charge it!" Kurt stiffened, and crossed over to Cameron, and glared up at him.

"You. Deranged. Psychopath." Kurt hissed. "I don't want you! I want Blaine! And if anything happens to him, I will kill you. You can count on that. Don't come near me, or Blaine, or any of my friends again." Kurt spit the words out with venomous rage. He grabbed Cameron's shoulder and pushed him to the floor, stepping over him. A hand, lightning quick, snapped out and grabbed Kurt's ankle.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Kurt. You're so deluded. We'll be together, I promise." Kurt kicked out of his grip, and stomped out the door, slamming it shut. Still on the floor, Cameron rolled his eyes. <em>Didn't Kurt realize that humans simply could not be in relationships with vampires? It was unnatural. <em>Cameron thought back to his old relationships. He thought of James, his experiment. James was how he knew that humans and vampires just did not go together. It was a shame, what happened, James was such a nice boy… Cameron stayed on the floor, as his mind fell into a flashback.

**1744 – Italy**

Cameron walked into James' small home. He had received a note to come here. James and Cameron had been dating for a few months now, although James still remained clueless about Cameron's true identity, but it was unimportant. Cameron had executed perfect self-control so far, and had managed not to harm James. Cameron walked through the house, and stood in the doorway of James' bedroom. And there he was, stark naked, lying open across the bed. Just for him. Cameron groaned, and immediately walked towards the bed and lay down with James. Cameron was a little nervous, he could tell what James wanted, and not just because he was able to read his mind. He didn't know if his self-control was _that _strong.

His thoughts were interrupted by lithe arms circling around him, and pulling him on top of the naked boy.

"Cameron," he purred. He looked up, and met the dark blue gaze. James drew Cameron's mouth to his with a steady hand on the back of his neck. Their lips met briefly, before Cameron shimmied down James' body, his mouth just above James' hard cock. He breathed on it, and a low whine came from James.

"Please, Cameron, I need you," he begged. Cameron sucked James' head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, his hand circled the parts that Cameron's mouth couldn't reach, working James' up.

"Oh god," Cameron looked up, and saw James' biting his lip. Cameron took a look into his thoughts,

_Oh dear sweet Jesus, ungh, I just want to fuck his mouth. _Cameron came back to reality with a grin, and then he smelled it. Blood. Cameron moaned loudly, his mouth coming off James with a pop. His head cocked, he breathed deep. He looked up at James, who's lips were dark red from him biting down on them, who had apparently bit down hard enough to break the skin. Cameron tried to fight off his instincts, but he couldn't. He surged forward, and sucked on James' lips, bringing more of the blood into his mouth. His fingers trailed down his neck, found the pulse point, and made a deep cut above it. Blood started gushing out of it in time with James' very audible heartbeat. He fastened his mouth onto the cut, nearly blocking out James cries completely. He did not feel the hands desperately trying to push Cameron off, did not notice when the body beneath him stilled. He only looked up once the blood stopped flowing. He got onto his knees, and looked down at James. The beautiful blonde was dead, bright red lip marks starting at his own lips, with smears going down to the cut on his neck. Cameron covered his own mouth, as a tear rolled down his bloodied cheek. He quickly stood, and ran out of the house, a muffled sob escaping his hand as he ran off into the night.

Cameron regained control of his thoughts at that point, wiping his now damp cheeks. Ever since James, he had sworn off any intimate contact with humans. Aside from Blaine, that is. But he didn't like Blaine, he wanted Blaine out of the way. He wanted _Kurt. _He also thought of Jace, the vampire he had controlled into a relationship with him. He had figured, the spark was there, all he was doing was speeding up the process a little. It hadn't lasted long, and Jace had left as soon as he found out. But Kurt was different. _Kurt was so, so different._

* * *

><p><p>

Kurt walked back to his room, trying to get a handle on his temper. Cameron was absolutely psycho, and Kurt was definitely afraid for Blaine. He wouldn't put it past Cameron to try anything. He thought of how he had wished for a less boring life just a month ago with Mercedes. He laughed bitterly. Sooner than he would have liked, Kurt was outside his door. He didn't know if Blaine was still inside, and a part of him wished that he wasn't. He sighed, and pushed open the door.

Blaine was laying on his bed, nose stuck in a book. If he noticed Kurt come in, he didn't acknowledge it.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, quietly. Blaine's head snapped up, and he turned to look at Kurt.

"Kurt? Hey, hi." He said breathlessly. Kurt managed a small smile, and went to sit by the bed. He paused, unsure of what to say.

"I… it's okay. I forgive you, even though you don't need forgiving. I don't own you or anything," Kurt was unable to stop the tone of regret seeping into his last words. Blaine looked at him long and hard.

"Kurt, you know I would love to be yours, and love to call you mine. It was your idea… wait. Haven't we waited long enough?" Blaine almost sounded pleading. Kurt bit his lip, looking away from him. It was too hard to refuse if he was looking in those stupid, beautiful, hazel eyes of his.

"Blaine… I can't. Once we…" he paused. "Just not now. I need time." Kurt thought he sounded silly saying it, he'd had nothing but time, a full lifetime, and a full eternity stretched out in front of him. Blaine sighed, and his shoulders slumped. It really hurt Kurt that he had to keep doing this to him, but he had to be sure; about telling Blaine.

"But, you do like me though? You're not just leading me on?" Blaine asked, quietly. Kurt's heart nearly broke, he looked at Blaine.

"Yes Blaine, I really like you." He really emphasized on the 'really'.

He didn't think he could bear it if Blaine hated him, and didn't want anything to do with him once Kurt told him. A small part of his mind protested, _he wouldn't. He loves you. _Kurt shoved that part away. He looked back to Blaine to find that he had been talking to him.

"Er, what?" Kurt asked, sheepishly. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I wish you'd stop like, hanging on my every word." He winked, but his face grew somber again.

"But Kurt, I understand. I'd wait forever for you, that much I'm sure." Kurt got shivers, and mutely nodded. Blaine caressed his cheek, and got up and headed into the bathroom. Kurt groaned, and fell back against Blaine's bed. He wanted Blaine, but he didn't know if Blaine would want him after he told him. He flipped over onto his stomach, and couldn't help but breathe in the scent of Blaine off his sheets. He heard Blaine come out of the bathroom a moment later, and felt the bed creak as Blaine kneeled down beside Kurt's legs.

"You look tense." And a leg swung over Kurt's body, so Blaine was straddling his butt. His rough hands began working into Kurt's shoulders and neck.

"Blaine, what are you-" Kurt was cut off.

"Ssh, just relax." And so Kurt did, his eyes drooping. Some time later, Blaine leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"Feel good?" Kurt could only groan. He felt wonderful, as if all his troubles and stress had melted away under Blaine's touch. He got off of Kurt, and Kurt felt himself missing the warm weight. A whimper left his lips as Blaine went over to his closet. He looked back at Kurt, who had slightly messy hair, sleepy and glazed over eyes, who had barely lifted his face from the pillow to look at him. A smile broke over his face, and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, eyebrows raised. Kurt 'harrumphed' into the pillow, and Blaine laughed. He sat back on the bed, beside Kurt and patted his back.

"Oh, don't worry Kurt. I don't mind if you steal my bed. Of course you can sleep here." Kurt didn't answer, for he was already asleep. Blaine looked down at him with a fond smile, and settled in behind Kurt, and pulled him into his arms. He flicked the light off, tightened his arms around the pale boy in front of him, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

Blaine woke up with empty arms, and a mini tornado in the dorm room. Kurt was running around the room at an amazing speed, clothes flying everywhere. When Kurt saw that Blaine was up, he turned to him, looking frantic.

"Blaine! Get up!" he screeched. Blaine woke up fully at that. It was better than an alarm clock.

"Wait, what?" he said.

"It's 7:40! Classes start in twenty minutes!" Blaine groaned, as Kurt practically flew into the bathroom and closed the door with a loud snap. He got out of his bed slowly, and picked a pair of pants off the floor. He shrugged them on, and found a white shirt also on the floor. He picked it up, and sniffed it. He cocked his head, and smelled it again. _Definitely not mine, _Blaine thought. _Good God, Kurt smells good._ He put the shirt on Kurt's bed, and rummaged around until he found one that was indeed his. He picked up a tie, and set on his bed, waiting for Kurt to come out of the bathroom. When Kurt did, Blaine walked up to him and sheepishly held out his tie. Kurt smiled, before quickly reaching around Blaine's neck, and tying it. Kurt didn't let go of the tie though, he tugged Blaine towards him, and gave him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth.

He then turned and walked out the door.

"See you in Math," and he winked and closed the door. Blaine groaned, and quickly shrugged on his blazer and went off to his Science class.

Kurt walked in the door moments before the bell rang. He sat down to questioning looks from Nick and Wes.

"Where were you and Blaine this morning?" Wes hissed.

"Overslept, forgot to set our alarms," Kurt whispered back. They nodded, and turned to the front to see what chapters they had to read today, and then settled back and opened their books. Kurt got distracted after about ten minutes thinking about none other than Blaine. He sighed. He really would have to tell him soon if he expected to keep being able to kiss him. Kurt bit his lip, and took a look around the hectic classroom. All the other students were messing around, sitting on desks and talking. Kurt looked at the other corner and saw a slight boy with shaggy black hair and vivid green eyes from what Kurt could see. He nodded at Kurt as their gazes met, and then the boy went back to his book. Kurt checked the clock that had a large crack in its face. Class was over in about ten minutes. He picked up his book again, and started to read.

He had just gotten reabsorbed into the book when the bell rang. He groaned, and set it down on the desk. He walked to the doorway, and saw Blaine standing outside.

"You get here awfully fast." Kurt said. Blaine just shrugged. Together, they made their way to the Math classroom. Karofsky bumped up against them and Kurt heard him hiss in Blaine's ear,

"Watch your back, faggot," Blaine tensed, and Kurt whirled around. A growl ripped from his throat before he could stop it, and Blaine's hand on his arm was the only thing stopping him from going after Karofsky and ripping his throat open. Kurt took several deep breaths, calming himself.

Kurt met Blaine's worried gaze. Kurt just looked down and sped up their pace towards Math. They got there in good time and sat down in their usual seats. Blaine's face still looked troubled, so Kurt reached over and patted his leg. He wanted to do more, _he really wanted to, _but they were in the middle of a crowded classroom so that might not be the best idea. Blaine gave him a small smile, but his eyes still remained a little dark. Kurt sighed, and turned to the teacher as he began their lesson.

A half hour into the class, a neatly folded square landed on his desk. Kurt frowned, and unfolded it.

_Kurt, don't make any plans tonight. Just meet me in the dorm at six, and not before!_

_Blaine_

Kurt smiled. He scribbled a quick response,

_Can't wait_

_Kurt_

Kurt refolded the paper, and flicked it back at him. Blaine read it, and Kurt saw his face light up. Kurt grinned. The rest of the class passed easily enough, and it was off to lunch. French and Rec went pretty normally, aside from a small fight that had sprung up in the middle of the rec yard. Once the final bell of the day had rung, Blaine waved to Kurt, and walked out of the locker room. Kurt frowned, and made to follow but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Kurt spun around, and saw Jeff's grinning face. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Strict orders from Blaine, you're stuck with us for now." A grin crept over Kurt's face, and he nodded.<p>

"What are we doing?" Jeff didn't answer, rather just pulled Kurt out of the locker room and up the stairs, past Kurt's own room and stopped outside room 309. Jeff knocked quickly, and the door opened. Wes smiled at them, before allowing them inside. David sat on one of the beds with Nick, talking animatedly.

"Hey guys!" Jeff yelled, bounding across the room to sit right in the middle of the two, effectively ending their conversation. He pecked Nick on the cheek, and then turned to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!" David called.

"Hey guys, what are we gonna do?" Kurt replied. A smile lit up the boys faces. Each joining in, one by one, a melody began to unfold. Kurt listened for a moment, and grinned. He paused for a moment, listening to the familiar tune, and began to sing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

Kurt's mind instantly went back to the very night he met Mercedes, the last time he had sung this song. He was so glad he had, he didn't know where he'd be without her.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>all your life  
>you were only waiting for this moment to be free<em>

Kurt placed his bag down, before returning to the middle of the room. He belted out the lyrics strongly, although not overly loud. The result was a powerful, moving song that had the other boys in the room staring at him, nearly forgetting to keep singing.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

Kurt sung the last verse quietly, as he sat down on what he assumed was Wes' bed.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise.<em>

He finished and looked over.

"That was really fun," Kurt said. Which was definitely, true, Kurt hadn't had a singing partner in a long time other than Mercedes. Although Mercedes' voice was undeniably amazing, Kurt had longed for some variety.

"So Kurt," Jeff began. Kurt looked at him, draped over Nick's lap. Nick was ruffling his hair affectionately. Jeff swatted his hand away before turning back to Kurt.

"What's up with you and Blaine?" Kurt paused.

"Well, I like him and he likes me, bu-" Jeff cut Kurt off, with a whoop.

"I now christen you Klaine!" He declared, making a ridiculous motion with his hands.

"But," Kurt continued, "I'm not really ready for a relationship at the moment… We've agreed to wait for a bit." Jeff looked sad.

"So what's going on tonight, then?" Wes asked, who had just plopped down beside Kurt. Kurt simply shrugged.

"I have no idea." He couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. Nick and Jeff pretended to swoon, collapsing against each other. Kurt rolled his eyes, and Wes and David chuckled. The boys pulled out their respective homework, and worked with minimal distractions until dinner. Most of said distractions were, unsurprisingly, from Jeff. The boys walked down to the cafeteria, and Kurt found his eyes searching for Blaine, who wasn't there. He frowned, as they went to sit down at their table.

Kurt looked at what was being served. He saw some edible-looking pasta, so he shrugged and joined the others in line. He filled his tray with a small amount of pasta and a bottle of water. He returned to the table and dug in. Turns out, the pasta was actually pretty good. He glanced around as he chewed, his eyes landing on Karofsky and Vanders. They grinned at him and winked. Kurt glared back at them, but was confused by their behavior. He considered asking Cameron to see if he could find out what they were thinking, but then remembered what had just recently happened. _No. Cameron is psycho. A crazy. Nothing more to do with him. _And right on cue, Cameron walked through the doors of the cafeteria. He paused by Kurt.

"Hiya Kurt!" He patted his back, and left, giving a small smile to those around the table. Kurt's eyes flashed, and he felt rage bubbling up through his system at the stupid boy. He angrily stabbed at his pasta, no longer hungry. He checked the clock, it was 5:55. Kurt rose from the table.

"Got to go, I'll see you guys later." Most of the guys waved, as their mouths were full, but Jeff added a wink. Kurt walked from the hall, and noticed that Karofsky and Vanders weren't there. He hadn't even noticed. Kurt frowned, not liking the feeling his instincts were giving, although since he trusted them, he veered down a hallway that went around to the far end of the dorm and was rarely used. He heard thumps and grunts. A whimper of pain reached his ears, and Kurt tensed. He could tell who it was.

"Blaine," he snarled, and took off down the corner at inhuman speed.

* * *

><p><p>

Blaine walked back inside from the yard. He had been waiting in the room when he realized that he wanted to get Kurt a flower. He was walking, and had was almost at the stair well when he was shoved against the wall. He looked up and saw Mark Vanders. A fist crashed into his stomach without warning, and Blaine let loose a yelp, dropping the rose to the floor. Another punch caught him, in the ribs. Blaine doubled over, and was met with Vanders' knee rushing up into his face. He turned his head, but the knee caught him in the cheek bone. He whimpered in pain. Rough hands grabbed his shoulders and arms, pinning them behind his back. He was made to stand up straight, as more punches rained down onto his face, chest and abdomen. Blaine heard a snarl, and saw an inhuman blur come around the corner and suddenly Mark wasn't there anymore. Blaine kicked back and caught his other attacker, who he found out was Karofsky in the shins, and turned and kneed him in the jaw. He followed it up with a punch, and heard a crack that he guessed was Dave's nose. He was rewarded with a gush of blood flowing across his knuckles.

He turned to look at Mark, and found him on the floor, Kurt straddling him and punching him all over. Blaine's eyes widened. Sure it looked like Kurt, but it couldn't be. This looked like a monster. Vicious snarls and growls tore from Kurt, as he pummeled the boy beneath him. Kurt didn't look human, the speed of which his fists flew, the sounds he was making, and _holy fuck, were those fangs?_

* * *

><p><p>

Kurt rounded the corner, and saw Blaine being jumped by Karofsky and Vanders. He lost it, launching himself at Vanders. He pushed him to the floor, hearing his head hit the tile with a crack. Kurt rained blows down on him, audibly breaking bones. Rage filled every particle of his body. He could feel himself transforming, shifting, and found he couldn't stop it. He could feel his eyes turning red, his fangs coming out, and his body was starting to turn into the horrible creature that he had assumed the shape of when he had killed that girl in the park a few days ago. Inhuman snarls tore from his throat, as he felt Vanders' nose break.

"You. Went. Too. Fucking. Far." Kurt hissed. He paused a moment, his hands twitching eagerly to deliver the killing blow. A whimper of pain from behind him allowed him to get a handle on his rage, and he looked back and saw Blaine collapsed against the wall, Karofsky aiming kicks at him. He leapt off of Vanders, who was unconscious and bloody, and turned towards Karofsky.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Kurt stalked towards him, easily picking up a table that was against the wall in one hand, and whipped it at Karofsky, narrowly missing him. The table splintered against the wall beside Dave's head. Karofsky immediately stopped, and backed away. He turned to run, but Kurt was on him before he could take a step. He knocked them to the ground with inhuman speed, and pulled his head up by his short hair, his nails digging into his head.

"You will not, ever, fuck with me or my friends again." Kurt hissed, and slammed Dave's head down onto the floor, the tile cracking. A horrified gasp from behind him had Kurt whirling around, and taking in Blaine's bruised and bloody form, who was looking up at him, absolutely terrified. Kurt froze.

"Bl-Blaine. Stay… stay right here. Please." And without staying for an answer, he took off, pushing his vampire speed to the limits, looking for the only person who could help him. _Cameron._ Kurt followed his scent to the rec yard, and found him under the tree that Kurt used to get out of Dalton.

* * *

><p>"Oh Kurt! Such a pleasure to see you, as always. Why don't you tell me why you have blood on your hands?" Kurt froze, he hadn't even noticed the blood, he had been too concerned with protecting Blaine, and too consumed with rage to even care.<p>

"Please, please Cameron. I need your help. I snapped, and almost killed Karofsky and Vanders. I need you to wipe their memories, please." Kurt begged him, tears sliding down Kurt's face. He hastily wiped them away, leaving bloody smears down his face. Cameron bit his lip, considering.

"Alright, for a price." Cameron stared long and hard at Kurt.

"Anything, a favor of your choosing… within reason, if you help me." Cameron tilted his head, as if considering and stuck out his hand. Kurt grasped his forearm, a custom to do when giving someone your word, or a promise.

"Okay, let's go." And the two sped off to the hallway, where Blaine still sat, slumped against the corner. Cameron walked over to the two unconscious bodies, and pressed his hands to their foreheads. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then relaxed.

"All done. But remember our deal, Kurt." Cameron turned, and walked silently away. Kurt approached Blaine timidly.

"Blaine?" Kurt was met with a groan of pain. Kurt reached forward slowly, and felt his heart nearly break when Blaine flinched.

"Can we go back to the room?" Blaine attempted to stand, and Kurt's arm shot out and steadied him. He attempted to take a step, and stumbled. Kurt caught him, sighed, and hoisted him over his shoulder. Blaine squeaked, but Kurt had already started running and was outside their room in seconds. He pushed the door open, and laid Blaine down on his bed. He immediately sat up, and stared at Kurt.

"What the fuck did you do?" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine…"

"Kurt! What the fuck just happened? Are they okay?" Blaine's voice was growing louder.

"Blaine, please, just list-" Blaine threw his hands up.

"What am I supposed to listen to? How do you explain that? How do you even explain yourself Kurt? You weren't even acting human! Who are you?" Blaine screamed the last part at Kurt. Kurt's shoulders slumped, defeated. A weird look crossed Blaine's features.

"Kurt… what are you?" Blaine asked, softly. Kurt met Blaine's terrified, angry and searching gaze.

_I guess I've got some explaining to do._

"You're not going to believe me, but…"

* * *

><p>ohohoho, bit of a cliffhanger! Leave me reviews and tell me what you think of it! Hope you enjoy!<p>

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. I had relatives staying with my family, and I also recently lost my dog to cancer :(, and between those two I've found it hard to find time and be in the mood to write, you know? Anyways, enough of my excuses, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"This is going to sound totally unbelievable… crazy… lunatic…" Kurt let his eyes fall to the floor. He could still feel Blaine's angry gaze on him.

"Just tell me, Kurt!" he hissed. Kurt drew his head up slowly.

"I-I'm a vampire." The sentence hung between the two for a moment, and Blaine closed his eyes.

"Vampires… vampires don't exist." But Blaine was seemingly trying to convince himself of that, so Kurt stood silently. But then Blaine's head snapped up.

"Prove it." Kurt bit his lip.

"How?" Blaine hesitated.

"Do something that only a vampire can do…" he paused, and his eyes widened. "But don't kill me or drink my blood!" Blaine finished quickly. Kurt gave a small laugh, before stepping back from Blaine and thinking. Kurt nodded, and shifted and turned into a lion. Then a hawk. A flower, and finally a deer, and then back to his original form. Blaine was staring slack jawed.

"Blaine… please… please say something." Kurt begged, taking a hesitant step forward. Blaine remained simply frozen.

_I guess it makes sense. The whole guard thing, the flower, how fast he moves. And the way he took on Karofsky and Vanders. _Blaine then came to a shocking realization. He didn't even really mind that Kurt was a vampire. So long as he didn't kill him, of course. Blaine's stomach still had those same butterflies when he looked at Kurt, and he didn't feel overly scared of the boy in front of him. He realized that Kurt had been talking to him.

"It makes sense now, I guess. Wait, is Cameron one too?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yes, and my special power is shapeshifting, while his is mind control. Not every vampire has special abilities, and shapeshifting is a very rare ability in itself. But, Blaine. How… is this okay?" Kurt added, quietly, meeting Blaine's eyes. Kurt found he couldn't read the normally clear hazel eyes, as it seemed they were guarded.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in, you know? But yeah, I think we'll be able to do this. It all makes sense now, really. How fast you move, when you shifted into a flower, the whole guard things, and you could hear Cameron before he even knocked on the door that one time…" Blaine shut his mouth with a snap, and covered his mouth. _Shit shit, I wasn't supposed to know that._

Kurt tilted his head, one eyebrow raised.

"Ah. I had the feeling you weren't actually asleep." A small smile curved Kurt's lips. Blaine had the grace to look sheepish.

"Yeah… sorry. How come you haven't like.. killed me yet?" Blaine had to ask. Kurt laughed.

"Years of practice, as well as I've been, er… going hunting." Something sparked in Blaine's eyes.

"Is that where you go at night?" Kurt nodded.

"Wait, how can you be out in the daytime, and, sleep, and I've seen you eat!" Kurt grinned, and Blaine actually blushed.

"I'm not some sparkly fairy bitch from twilight. Want to have a… I guess… roomie bonding session? I'll tell you everything you need to know." Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

__I can't believe I'm in love with a vampire. _Blaine thought, as he sat down._

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe he still likes me. <em>Kurt thought, happily.

"So…" Blaine said awkwardly, smiling shyly at Kurt.

"Where should I begin?" Kurt tapped his chin absently, staring at the far wall.

"Tell me about… your human life?" Kurt nodded, and took a breath.

"Well, I was born in 1907 here actually, except it was a village called McKinley when I was there. I don't know who my mother is, or was, and my dad passed away of cholera when I was.." Kurt paused. It was getting harder and harder to recall his human life. It seemed like nothing more than a distant, fuzzy picture in the back of his mind.

"Sixteen. That's basically it. I was out walking one night, when I was seventeen, and I got jumped by this guy who seemed to like torturing me. You're not going to believe this; but it's actually Dave Karofsky's like great grandfather or something. Anyways. So all of a sudden, the David I knew wasn't on me anymore. He wasn't even near me. He was some twenty feet away, flat on his back, with this dark thing on top of him. Then, said thing started walking over to me, and turns out that was actually a vampire, who "saved" me." Kurt used his fingers to make imaginary quotation marks. "He basically took me back to his place, and gave me two choices: become a vampire or die." Blaine laughed, and Kurt looked at him.

"It just seems like something out of a mafia movie!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So I chose vampire, I had nothing left for me at home, and yeah." Kurt took in Blaine, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing him, and his eyes wide. He looked like an over-excited puppy.

"How.. how do you get turned into a vampire? Is it like Twilight?" Kurt laughed.

"Not quite. A vampire bites you, and you fall into a coma like state for three hours. During which, your heart stops beating, your physical flaws get erased, and any physical beauty gets enhanced. And if you are going to have any special powers, they develop then."

"Can you tell me more about special powers?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"So like I said, they'd develop during your changing period. And then, for the first week or so of your vampire life, you can't control your powers… so for some, many just remain out of sight for a while. It took me a good month before I could control mine, and even now, if I get really mad I can't help it. A lot of times, if you do develop special powers, they are based on a skill you were good at during your human life."

"So why do you think you're a shape shifter then?"

"What do you mean? I know I am…" Kurt replied, brow furrowed.

"No, I mean like, how come you got shape shifting? What skill were you good at?" Blaine asked.

"Oh! I was always good at, kind of, camouflaging myself, or hiding. I had to be." Kurt's eyes momentarily glazed over, but Blaine remained silent.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

McKinley – 1920

Kurt crouched in the corner, curled up in a ball on the dirty floor. A few boxes stood in front of him, blocking him from view. Muffled voices and the sound of heavy things scraping across the floor reached Kurt's ears. He curled in tighter, wishing himself invisible. He tucked his foot up close to his butt, for fear of it sticking out.

"I swear I saw him go in here," that was Karofsky's voice. Kurt covered his mouth with his hand to prevent the small whine threatening to come out.

"Whatever, I'm bored, let's go." A gruff voice added. There were heavy footsteps, and then the shed's door clanged shut with a loud bang. Kurt relaxed, and slowly got to his feet.

* * *

><p>Blaine still hadn't spoken, but Kurt was back in the present.<p>

"Anyways. Do you have any other questions?" Blaine thought for a moment, and shook his head.

"I can't believe you're being so calm about this…" Kurt said wistfully.

"I don't know why either. Before I met you, I probably wouldn't have believed it, but I don't know, everything just seems to fit together now." Blaine shrugged. "But… what about like Jeff, Nick, David and Wes? Do I tell them?"

"No!" Kurt exploded, and Blaine actually fell back a little.

"I mean, no. Me just doing this, telling you, is punishable by death in the vampire world. There is only one occasion that it is alright to tell a human; when you intend to turn them." Kurt looked down.

"Wait, so you're planning on turning me? I don't know, Kurt, maybe, but not no-" Kurt cut Blaine off.

"I'm not going to turn you Blaine. I couldn't do that. I don't even know if I could physically do that… If I could stop…" Kurt trailed off, the unspoken words hanging between them.

"But Kurt! I want to be turned now… I want you." Blaine stared intensely at Kurt.

"Do you really? You really want to leave everything behind, become a monster? Wes, David… the others, your family… your life? You want to have to kill people to remain sane… to stay alive?" Kurt said, his tone dropping at the end of the sentence, his eyes darkening.

"I don't care, Kurt! How do you think I feel now? Knowing the guy I'm in love with," Kurt opened his mouth, but Blaine cut him off. "Yes, Kurt, _love. _Knowing that the guy I love is going to be around forever, while I'll die off soon enough, and you'll just forget about me. A stupid human of your past." Blaine muttered that last part angrily, causing Kurt to grasp his jaw and turn his face up towards his own.

"You are so much more than that." Kurt leaned down, and kissed him lightly on the corner of Blaine's mouth, and pulled back.

"Then just turn me!" Blaine whined.

"Blaine… please. After we get out of here, maybe. But what about your friends? You just going to leave them all behind?" Kurt protested.

"Can you turn them too?" Kurt rolled his eyes, pushed Blaine back against the bed.

"Oh shut up, you." He touched their noses affectionately.

"Make me," Blaine dared. Kurt shrugged, and attached their lips together passionately. Kurt lightly bit Blaine's bottom lip, and as Blaine gasped, Kurt pushed his tongue inside Blaine's mouth, in an almost dance with Blaine's own. Kurt pulled back again with a dopey smile, and nuzzled his head into Blaine's neck.

"Oh! Kurt! Wait… you er... you have blood right?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… why?"

"So you can still get like… erections right…" Kurt let out a shriek of laughter.

"Blaine!" Kurt managed within giggles. Kurt nodded his head, and could feel Blaine's sigh of relief.

"I was just wondering…" Kurt clapped his hand over Blaine's mouth. Blaine pressed light kisses to Kurt's palm.

"Do I need to make you shut up again?" Blaine nodded and Kurt laughed before bending down again and kissed Blaine's kiss-bruised lips lightly, but before long found the two grinding their hips together, their clothed erections rubbing against each other, providing amazing friction. Blaine moaned through Kurt's lips assaulting his own. Kurt pulled back, and saw Blaine's pouting face.

"Maybe we need to cool down?" Kurt proposed. Blaine groaned and Kurt sat up. He took a look out of the windows to the dark blue sky, and the stars that dotted the horizon.

"Time for bed soon." Kurt made to get up but Blaine's hand grabbed onto Kurt's wrist, pulling him back down.

"Cuddle?" Blaine whined. Kurt grinned.

"Of course," Kurt said, and laid back down, the two boys spooning. Blaine was the little spoon, and Kurt buried his face in his dark curly locks, arms wrapped around him protectively as the two drifted off to peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave reviews! :)<p>

I know it's a bit of a shorter chapter, but oh well! :p

Random fact; today's my birthday! Happy birthday to me :)


	10. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I was sick today, so I did some writing and got a chapter done, so here it is! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Kurt woke an hour later, and looked at Blaine with a fond look. And then he mentally slapped himself. The moonlight streaming through the window illuminated Blaine's cut up and bruised face and body. How could he be so stupid? Blaine was still injured, and injured pretty badly. How could he have forgotten? Blaine was moving around in his sleep, every once in a while letting out a low moan of pain. Kurt bit his lip, before crossing the room and grabbing his phone. He scrolled through the few contacts he had, and got to the 'M's. He pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Hey 'Cedes!" Kurt whispered. Despite the situation, Kurt felt a smile grow on his face.

"Hey boo! How are you?"

"Fine, but you're still in town right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm at the house. Why?"

"Can you maybe come to Dalton? I really need you right now, Blaine's hurt pretty badly."

"Are you nuts? How would you explain it to him?" Mercedes replied, referring to her vampire healing powers.

"I er… I kind of told him. But look Mercedes, please, please come!" Kurt begged, voice still a whisper.

"You what! Oh god, Kurt. What have you done? What room are you in?"

"306. Thanks 'Cedes." Kurt felt relieved.

"Whatever, I'll be there within half an hour." Mercedes hung up, still muttering to herself. Kurt placed the phone down and turned to look at Blaine. He looked deathly pale, and Kurt couldn't believe he didn't notice before.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Kurt muttered angrily.

* * *

><p>Mercedes ended the call to Kurt, and threw her phone on the bed.<p>

"Idiot! Why would he tell him!" Mercedes shook her head, and looked down at her sweat pants and hoody she was currently wearing. She groaned, and went into the closet to change. She reemerged later sporting jeans and a leather jacket with a red tank top underneath. She scanned the room again, and then left the house through the front door.

She tried to think where the school was; she had casually cruised by a few times just to get a look at the place. She looked up the street, then down, before taking off at a sprint up the street, she ran straight through the intersection, easily dodging the cars speeding through it. She accidentally nicked a speeding car, causing it to swerve and the confused driver to honk loudly, looking around. Mercedes let out a yelp of pain, but kept going. She pressed her hand to her hip, concentrating her healing powers on it as she ran. Within seconds, the pain was gone, the hip mended. She sped faster still, taking turns quickly and soon moving to the forest to cut time. She ignored the call of the deer's blood that she passed, her mind focused on Kurt and his Blaine. She soon came upon the fence surrounding the school. She paused, and looked for a way over the fence. She spied a tree with low branches that would allow her to jump over the fence. Mercedes climbed up lithely, and jumped from the branch over the fence, and landed on the ground with a muted thud. She dusted herself off, before quickly speeding towards a set of doors into the school.

Mercedes slid through the doors, and spied a staircase. She sped up the stairs, and was soon on the third floor outside room 306.

"Kurt!" Mercedes hissed. She heard shuffling inside the room, and the door creaked opened, and Kurt's blue-green eyes peeked out. The door swung open.

Kurt opened the door, and immediately gathered Mercedes in a hug.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, thank you for coming! Please, he's in the bed." Kurt gestured to the boy in the bed, still asleep. Mercedes gasped, and walked over to him. Kurt kneeled by Blaine's head on the floor.<p>

"Blaine, love? Wake up. Blaine!" Kurt lightly shook Blaine, and Blaine jolted, and his sleepy eyes opened and blinked a few times. He then noticed Mercedes standing at the end of his bed.

"Whozat?" He mumbled.

"Blaine, this is Mercedes. She's also a vampire, and her special power is healing; she's going to help you." Kurt said. Blaine rubbed his eyes.

"Kurt, I hurt all over," Blaine whined.

"Mercedes," Kurt called, and she came and kneeled beside Kurt.

"Just close your eyes, sweetie." Mercedes murmured, and Blaine did so obediently. Mercedes placed her hands on either side of Blaine's head, her dark skin contrasting with Blaine's deathly pale. Her eyes fluttered closed, her chest rising in steady, unnecessary breaths. Kurt stood behind Mercedes, hands fidgeting and biting his lip. Blaine let loose a moan, and Kurt rushed forward. The moan was of relief though, as the cuts and bruises were visibly shrinking, and Blaine's previously unsteady breathing was now strong and even. Mercedes held her hands there for a few more moments, before standing and staring down at Blaine, admiring her work.

"You should be all better now, Blaine." Mercedes paused, then added, "Next time be more careful." Kurt cracked a small smile and Blaine full out laughed.

"Thank-you, so, so much. I feel amazing now. We haven't been fully introduced." Blaine sat up, and offered his hand.

"Blaine Anderson." Mercedes looked down at her hand, and with a grin, swept Blaine into a massive hug. Blaine let out a gasp of surprise, and started laughing, before wrapping his arms around Mercedes. Kurt felt awkward standing there, so he joined the hug. He rested his head on Mercedes shoulder, and breathed in her scent. The vanilla scent mixed with the general scent of vampires was better than any cologne, and was home to Kurt.

"Well this is nice," Mercedes said awkwardly with a smile, and the group laughed and disentangled from each other.

"Mercedes Jones, by the way." Mercedes said, nodding to Blaine. A grin spread over his face.

"You vampires are so lucky, going on and off campus so easily. I haven't been outside Dalton in months… almost a year actually." Blaine frowned, and Kurt looked at Mercedes, eyes alight with an idea. Mercedes instantly caught on, and rolled her eyes, but nodded none-the-less.

"Well then, Blaine. Would you care for a … field trip?" Kurt said, smirking. Blaine's face lit up.

"Yes! Yes! Oh please! Can we go get a cheeseburger or something? I haven't had one in agesss…" Blaine drew out the 's'. Kurt laughed. It was going to be a little tricky getting Blaine out, but far from impossible. Kurt shot a look at the blue lit up numbers on the alarm clock; 2:45am. Kurt slid open the window, and peeked outside. Mercedes drew beside him, and gracefully slid out, landing on the grass below. Kurt turned to Blaine, and opened his arms.

"What?" Blaine asked, head tilted. Kurt sighed.

"Blaine, you're not going to be in any state to go out if you jump from three stories up. Just come here." Kurt moved forward, and picked Blaine up and carried him bridal style to the window. Blaine felt like he weighed little more than a doll. Kurt managed to fit both of them through the small window, and dropped like a stone to the grass, taking care with his landing so as not to jolt Blaine too much. Blaine squirmed a bit when Kurt still held him in his arms after landing on the ground.

"You can put me down now…" Blaine said. Kurt shook his head.

"It'll be faster this way," he turned his head to look for Mercedes, and spotted her up ahead, her head obviously scouting out any possible guards. She turned back to look at him, nodding, before sprinting towards the tree and waiting there.

"But Kuurt," Blaine whined. Kurt shushed him, and with a quick glance around, sped off towards the tree, clamping his hand over Blaine's mouth after the yelp he had released. Kurt skidded to a stop at the bottom of the tree, and saw Mercedes already on the other side of the fence.

"Now?" Blaine asked, sarcasm evident in his voice. Kurt shook his head again, and shifted Blaine so he was draped over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Blaine hissed. Kurt merely shushed him again as he quickly scaled the tree, and leaped over the fence, landing as soft as he could. He finally set Blaine down on his feet. Blaine brushed himself off, his chin held high defiantly. Kurt rolled his eyes. The three set off through the forest, and towards town. The journey was rather uneventful, and slow in Kurt and Mercedes' opinion, but Kurt didn't mind. When the lights of the town lay just ahead, and the somehow even brighter lights of the golden arches, Kurt stopped abruptly. His head whipped around, his nose inhaling the scent of some deer that, Kurt cocked his head, were passing to his right, some fifty yards away. He licked his lips, he hadn't hunted in a while. He shuddered, as the heartbeats became audible. A strong yet reassuring hand landed on his shoulder.

"Kurt, come on. Go hunting tomorrow night, let's go." Mercedes whispered in his ear, and Kurt could hear the underlying demand in her tone. He groaned, and pushed the thought of his almost meal from his mind, focusing instead on the McDonalds just up the road. The three moved on.

The restaurant was mainly empty, save a few dodgier looking characters sitting at a table in the far corner. Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes moved up to the counter to order. A girl of about sixteen stood behind the register, and looked really tired. She seemed to wake up a bit more when she saw Kurt, her hand going to her hair. She suspiciously looked at Blaine's Dalton hoodie. Kurt groaned inwardly, he had forgotten about that. Kurt gave the girl a smile, and darkened his irises a tad. He leaned over the counter, and spoke in a low voice that caused the girl to visibly shudder.

"Could I get a Diet Coke for myself, a cheeseburger for my friend, and Mercedes do you want anything?" Kurt asked, not breaking eye contact with the girl. Mercedes declined, and Kurt made a show of fumbling around in his pockets.

"Oh, it appears I've forgotten my wallet," Kurt looked down for a moment, before looking up under his lashes at the young brunette girl.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time," Kurt said sadly, as he slowly turned. He hadn't gotten far, when the girl called out to him.

"No problem! We've got to get rid of the burgers anyways… No charge," she said quickly. A grin spread over Kurt's face, but he composed it when he turned around.

"I don't want you to get into any trouble, over little old me." Kurt practically purred. The girl trembled, before nodding vigorously.

"No problem, none at all. I'll bring your food out in a minute, feel free to take a seat." Kurt gave her another smile, and nodded and walked over to a table in the middle of the seating area. Mercedes walked past, tutting at Kurt.

"You ass, you nearly gave that girl an orgasm!" Kurt laughed, and even Blaine cracked a smile. He had been awfully quiet during the exchange, but it was rather because he found himself getting turned on by this sexy side of Kurt.

"I didn't have any money," Kurt said defensively, although the smug smile never left his face.

"You're not even into girls," Mercedes muttered, rolling her eyes. Kurt grinned.

The girl shakily made her way to their table, carrying a tray. She placed it on the table, smiled at Kurt, and hurried away. Kurt looked at the food, there was a large Diet Coke, and three burgers. Blaine's eyes lit up, and he grabbed for one. He unwrapped it, and tore off the receipt stuck to the wrapping. He studied it for a moment, before breaking out in loud guffaws. He flicked the receipt to Kurt, who studied it for a moment before the smug smile re-attached itself to his face. The girl had written her phone number, in a pink pen with a heart beside it. The name above it said Julie. Mercedes was shaking her head, as Blaine eagerly bit into the burger.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned as he bit into the burger. Kurt smiled, as Blaine quickly devoured the first burger, taking a little longer on the second, and savoring the third. Only once Blaine's fingers were licked clean and Kurt's pop was finished, did the three rise out of their seats. They walked quickly to the door, and Kurt paused, and turned back. Julie was at the register, watching him.

"Thanks, Julie," Kurt purred, winked, and blew her a kiss as he walked backwards out the door. Kurt grinned as he met up with Mercedes and Blaine down the street. He got a light cuff on the back of the head, along with a muttered, '_arrogant asshole,'_ from Mercedes which had him laughing once more. Blaine kept a dopey smile on his face.

"That was awesome," he said dreamily. Kurt smiled and put an arm around his shoulders. Mercedes stopped at an intersection.

"I'm going to head home, you take care Kurt. Nice meeting you, Blaine!" She pulled them both into a hug, before turning down the street while Kurt and Blaine went straight on into the forest. Kurt pulled out his phone, and checked the time. 4:36am. Kurt sighed; he didn't need sleep, but Blaine did.

"Blaine? We gotta get home," Kurt said. Blaine just nodded, and kept walking.

"Like soon," Blaine didn't even register what Kurt meant until he was draped over his shoulder once again, moving at inhuman speed towards the school. Blaine didn't care, he was full and happy, and so just rolled his eyes. Blaine was rather steady on Kurt's shoulder, he wasn't jostled much. So it was no surprise when Blaine fell asleep just inside the fence of Dalton. Kurt smiled, and lightly adjusted Blaine as he got to the wall under his window, and scaled the wall quickly, and slipped in his window. He placed Blaine on his own bed and closed the window. _He looks so peaceful and young, _Kurt thought. And he did; curls slightly messy, curled up, and lips slightly parted. His chest rose and fell evenly. Kurt slipped into sweatpants, set the alarm on his phone, and curled up behind Blaine, his arms wrapped around his chest and midsection. Kurt's hand was pressed against Blaine's heart, and he felt almost envious of its steady beat. Kurt sighed, snuggled closer to Blaine and pressed a light kiss on his neck, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>How was it? I really love reviews :) Check out some of my other stories on my author page if you're feeling a tad bored! Thankyou for reading :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 9

I apologize for such a long wait! I've been incredibly busy! Thankyou for reading, and hope you enjoy!

BTW - for any of you who dont like huge time jumps... well thats a shame for you. sorry! :p

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Kurt awoke several hours later, at 6:30. Blaine was snoring softly beside him, all curled up. Kurt looked down at him with a fond smile, before slipping out of the warm bed. He padded softly towards his wardrobe, and headed into the bathroom with his uniform tucked under his arm. He entered the bathroom, and opted to leave the lights off. He slipped on his pants and the navy polo shirt with the Dalton crest over the breast. He fussed with his hair for a few moments until it was perfect. He walked back out and saw Blaine still asleep. He bit his lip, and set out Blaine's uniform on a chair, and quickly left the room and made his way down to the cafeteria.

The big room was nearly empty; it was barely 6:45 though. He went up to the food tables, and plucked a cinnamon bagel along with an apple and bottle of juice. He brought his findings back up to his room. Blaine was still asleep, and had sprawled out all over the bed, his sheets kicked into a ball at his feet. Kurt shook his head and chuckled softly. Kurt lightly padded his way towards the table, and plucked his phone from the top. He settled into his bed as he waited for the phone to turn on. From across the room, Blaine gave a grunt and flipped onto his side, his face facing Kurt. Kurt smiled, and looked down at his phone.

_**One New Message**_

Kurt quickly typed in his passcode and opened the message.

_From Mercedes:_

_Hey boo! How's lover boy? Isn't too freaked out? xx_

Kurt chuckled, and started to reply, his pale fingers quickly sliding over the touch screen.

_To Mercedes:_

_Morning! And lover boy's currently passed out, am gonna wake him later. Awful late night for him! x_

He pressed send, and sat back to wait for Mercedes' response. As he waited, he snuck a glance over at the still-sleeping Blaine. He felt a smile grace his face, but was interrupted from his staring when his phone vibrated in his hand. He looked down, and had to force back a bubble of laughter that threatened to explode out of him.

_From Mercedes:_

_I could think of a few ways to wake him up ;) _

_To Mercedes:_

…_Yeah, I'm gonna go now. Love you!_

Kurt slipped his phone back onto the table, and lightly walked across the room. He paused for a moment, before slipping behind Blaine and pulling him against him. Blaine gave a grunt, and snuggled closer, still sleeping.

_That boy could sleep like the dead, _Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>The next couple months passed without a hitch, Blaine slipping easily and willingly into the immortal world. He no longer found it strange when he woke up to a missing Kurt in the room. He simply rolled over, and went back to sleep. A main factor of the relatively easy time Kurt and the others had was the fact that Karofsky and Vanders had been transferred to some unknown school once their injuries had healed. Before they knew it, the boys were looking at their last couple weeks in high school. Dalton didn't do exams, rather they did 'assessments' which would decide if the student was ready to go out into the real world, or either had to in a few cases, head into adult prison. Jeff and Nick had their assessments later this week, while David had his the next week, and Wes, Kurt and Blaine the week after.<p>

"So, uh, we're graduating soon…" Blaine said from behind him. Kurt simply mmm-hmm'd into his pillow.

"And… er… what's happening after? With you and me?" Blaine asked hesitantly. Kurt flipped over onto his back and propped himself up onto his elbows. He had a thoughtful look in his eyes. He shrugged.

"Kurt! Please, can we just talk here?" Blaine snapped, frustrated. Kurt gave a jolt, and sat up.

"You know I want to be a vampire. I want to be with you. Forever." When Blaine said the last word, he locked eyes with Kurt, gold meeting sky-blue. Kurt bit his lip.

"Are you sure? You'd be willing to leave your family behind? Wes… David… the others?" Blaine nodded eagerly.

"My family hasn't wanted anything to do with me since I came out. The boys… they'll be fine." Kurt stood up, and turned to face Blaine on the bed.

"Listen to yourself! Ready to throw away your friends for this stupid thing!" Kurt said, staring down at the boy below him. Blaine stood as well, and moved so he was almost nose-to-nose with Kurt.

"Nothing with you, is ever stupid. I want this. I want us. Kurt." Blaine said with a determined look in his eye. Kurt took a step back.

"Blaine, I beg you to think this through. Ssh!" For Blaine had made to cut him off.

"Don't give me any of that shit of how you've already been thinking about it. I mean really think this through! Think of it from every aspect, angle… Be sure…." Kurt trailed off. "There's no way to come back once it's done." As he spoke, he got a faraway look in his eyes, before he shook his head clear and met Blaine's gaze again.

"Fine." Blaine grumbled and turned his face downcast with a pout. Kurt looked down at him with the ghost of a smirk on his face. He lifted Blaine's chin with one of his fingers, and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine?" Kurt said. Blaine looked up. A grin spread on his face, and he lunged forward, meeting Kurt in a short and sweet kiss. They both pulled back, smiles mirrored on each of their faces.

"Love you," Blaine piped up, laying his head against Kurt's chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around him, and whispered back,

"Love you too, my little human." Blaine stiffened, and looked up at Kurt with a frown. Kurt just laughed and pulled Blaine tight against his chest, and gave him a quick kiss on the nose.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later found Kurt and Blaine anxiously waiting for their assessment. The others had already had theirs and had been seemed 'acceptable for society'. Blaine still hadn't brought up the whole 'vampire' thing since their almost-argument earlier, and Kurt was happy about it. It's not that he didn't want to be with Blaine forever, he just wanted to make sure Blaine wasn't rushing into anything. Kurt didn't think that Blaine really understood how final the decision was. Kurt pursed his lips as he shifted in his seat beside Blaine outside the examining room.<p>

"You nervous?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Not particularly. After all, all we have to do is be somewhat intelligent and act right. I can do both," Kurt added with a smirk.

"Yeah, I bet Dalton just loves getting rid of us, so they probably won't even be that picky!" Blaine concluded, looking up at Kurt. Kurt nodded. The door in front of them swung open and a stocky man with glasses and a bad comb over peeked out.

"Blaine Anderson," he squeaked. Kurt squeezed his shoulder, as Blaine stood and went over to the door. He looked back over his shoulder and Kurt smiled at him. Blaine nodded, and went through the door. As the door closed behind him, Kurt let out a breath. He looked around the now-empty waiting room of the "counselors'" office. Dalton's idea of a counselor was an old man with hearing problems who looked like a rat. He wouldn't even try to help, and in most of the more-serious cases, the student was simply transferred. Nobody knew where to, just out of Dalton.

The other door in the room opened. A much-sterner looking woman walked out. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and her dark brown eyes partially hidden by her glasses.

"Kurt Hummel?" she asked. Kurt nodded and rose from his seat and followed the woman into the room. The door swung shut behind him, and Kurt turned and noticed a guard concealed in the shadows of the room. Kurt quirked an eyebrow, and then turned back to face the woman who was sitting at a metal table. She gestured for him to take the seat opposite, so he did. He met eyes with her.

"Kurt Hummel: in for grand theft auto earlier this year. Do you believe you've changed and are ready to go out and make something of your life?" She asked. Kurt bit back a groan, and simply nodded.

"Why do you think that?" She pressed. Kurt bit his lip, and decided to just wing it.

"Well, I've er, gotten over some problems I had before, that I believe made me try to steal the car." Kurt took a moment to look guilty and sheepish. "I have a greater respect for the law now, and I just think I'm a better person now." The woman nodded.

"I see. Kurt, when I look at you, I don't see a bad kid," _Oh here we go, _Kurt thought. "I see a kid who made a bad decision." The woman continued.

"If we pass you on this assessment… you would not do anything to break the law again, would you?"

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He shook his head.

"No, of course not." The woman smiled.

"Now onto your academics. You seem very bright, and all that's left for you to do is write a simple test on English, Mathematics, Science, and Socials. You need to score above 75% to pass the test, and the assessment. You will have one hour, and when you are done you press that red button over there," she gestured to a button on the wall. "You may begin." She slid a thin booklet towards Kurt with a pencil and an eraser. She stood, and left the room. Kurt could still hear the quiet breathing of the guard behind him, and shrugged. He turned his attention to the booklet. Large, bold writing was written on the first page.

**Dalton Final Assessment – Academic Test**

The Dalton crest was stamped below it. Kurt opened to the first page. He was greeted with more of the bolded writing.

**Dalton Academic Test (DAT)**

**This test consists of 40 questions, and is as followed:**

**5 Multiple Choice, 1 Paragraph (English)**

**6 Multiple Choice, 4 Short Answer (Mathematics)**

**10 Multiple Choice (Sciences)**

**10 Multiple Choice (Socials)**

**The student shall have one (1) hour to complete the test. After that time, any unfinished questions must be left blank. A student must score at least 30/40 to pass. **

Kurt turned the page and grinned. _This was going to be easy, _Kurt thought. He picked up his pencil and began to write.

* * *

><p><span>40. The Rebellions of 1837 occurred in which British Colony?<span>

_Upper and Lower Canada._

Kurt placed down his pencil, and sat back. He cracked his knuckles as he looked over his test. He glanced at the clock in the room and laughed. The test had only taken him fifteen minutes. He stood and crossed the room and pressed the red button. He took a seat and waited. A few moments later, the woman from before entered the room.

"Surely… you can't be done already?" She said, eyebrows furrowed. She walked over and sat down in her previous seat. Kurt slid his test over towards her. She flipped through it, and pulled a red pen from her pocket. She began marking them, and with each one, her eyes grew wider.

"I… I don't know how you did it so fast and so accurately… but you passed. You got 100%..." Kurt smiled.

"So I've passed?"

"Y-yeah… You can return to your room now." Kurt nodded, and stood. He walked to the door, then paused.

"Can you tell me how much longer Blaine Anderson's assessment is going to be?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No, sorry."

Kurt nodded, and walked out the door, letting it fall shut behind him. He walked out of the counselor's office, and was immediately tackled. He saw them spring out at him, but let them tackle him anyways.

"So?" Jeff said from on top of him. Nick and Wes echoed his question.

"Get off," Kurt grunted, and laughed. Jeff rolled off him, and then turned to face him with wide eyes. Kurt adjusted his features so he was biting his lip in a frown, and made his eyes water.

"I... uh…" Kurt paused. Jeff's mouth fell open in shock, and just before the first word of protest could tumble out, Kurt continued, "Passed!" Kurt shouted. Jeff, Nick and Wes enveloped him in hugs.

"So proud of you man!" Wes said, clapping Kurt on the back. Kurt grinned.

"What about Blaine?" Nick asked. Kurt shrugged,

"I don't know, he wasn't done yet."

"So how was the test? I thought it was mostly easy, but some of the science ones were hard," Jeff said from beside him. The quartet began walking back to Kurt's room.

"I thought it was easy, I aced it," Kurt added with a smirk. Jeff frowned, and gave Kurt a light shove.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled. Kurt laughed. They got to Kurt's room, and stepped inside.

"So… graduation next week…" Wes said. Kurt nodded.

"You guys all packed?" Kurt asked, as he surveyed his still-messy room. Nick and Wes nodded, while Jeff shook his head. _Why am I not surprised, _Kurt thought.

"So where's David?" Kurt asked Wes.

"Packing, I think." Kurt nodded. "What are you all doing after grad?"

Jeff shrugged.

"Something with Nick, I suppose," Jeff nudged Nick with his shoulder with a wry grin on his face. Nick sighed, but none-the-less gave Jeff a peck on the cheek.

"I'd say the same, I guess." Nick said, giving Jeff a fond look. Kurt smiled.

"I'm working for my Dad's company," Wes said. "For the next little bit anyways."

"What about you Kurt?" Kurt paused, and bit his lip.

"I have no idea…" he cocked his head. "I uh… think Blaine wants to travel." Kurt quickly lied.

"Huh… Blaine's never said anything about that before…" Wes said. Kurt shrugged.

"Hey! Maybe me and Nick and you and Blaine can go travelling together!" Jeff piped up, excitedly.

"Yeah… maybe." Kurt said. At that moment, there was a knock at the door, and then it swung open, revealing Blaine.

"I passed!" He shouted. Kurt ran forward and gave him a kiss on the lips, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Good-job, Blaine," Kurt said with a smile. Blaine grinned,

"Thanks, how did you do?"

"I passed," Kurt said softly, and Blaine's grin impossibly grew wider, as he leaned down and pressed their lips together once more. The kiss deepened, and Kurt's arms rose and encircled Blaine's neck, his fingers playing in Blaine's curls. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and pulled him closer. Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, and had to stop a moan from escaping. Someone cleared their throat in the room and Blaine jumped back, and turned the slightest shade of red. Kurt kept their hands clasped together.

"If you guys are done…?" Wes said, with a smirk.

"Er, yeah," Blaine mumbled, a smile on his face.

"So we were talking about what we were doing post-grad, and Kurt said you guys wanted to travel!" Jeff said. Blaine looked down at Kurt confused, but Kurt squeezed his hand, and gave him a look that said, _just go with it. _Blaine nodded.

"Ye-yeah."

"So then, I was thinking, me and Nick and you guys could all travel together!" Blaine swallowed, and looked at Kurt, who shook his head almost the tiniest amount.

"Maybe," Jeff nodded, and sat back onto Blaine's bed, pulling Nick with him.

The boys stayed in the room, talking for hours, until the sun went down. David joined them a few hours after.

* * *

><p>After that night, time seemed to speed up, and before they knew it, it was the day of graduation. All of Kurt's things were neatly packed away in their room, and so were Blaine's, albeit less neatly. The make-shift ceremony was set to start in an hour. All the ceremony was a speech from the Warden of the school about his hopes for the graduates to turn their life around, and the students were given their diplomas, and then they were sent off on their way. The graduates didn't even have to dress up. Kurt was excited none-the-less, because Mercedes was coming. He looked in the mirror one last time, before heading down the hall to meet Blaine and the others in Jeff and Nick's room. He knocked on the door, and was immediately let inside.<p>

The boys stood by the window, staring out at the grounds.

"I know we didn't exactly choose to come here… but it could have been worse! And hey, we survived. That's gotta be worth something. And I'm glad we met you, Kurt." David finished, and looked over at Kurt. Kurt smiled.

"It's been great with you guys too. Is it weird if I say I'm gonna miss this place?" Various heads nodded around the room. Blaine slung an arm around Kurt.

"'Course not, we've had some pretty good memories." Blaine looked down at Kurt with a grin, while Jeff pretended to swoon against Nick with muffled laughter. Nick grinned, and Wes let out a wolf whistle. Blaine blushed,

"Not what I was talking about!" but the boys all fell into easy laughter. Slowly, it died off, until it was silent.

"I guess this is really happening… we're graduating." Nick said. His words had an air of finality, and after, coincidentally, the PA system crackled to life.

"_All graduates, please make your way to the rec field. Graduates to the rec field." _

The boys glanced at each other, before they all filed out of the room and down to the field.

The field was more packed than Kurt had expected. His eyes easily found Mercedes, as she looked absolutely beautiful. Kurt caught David staring at her more than once. Kurt nudged Blaine and pointed at Mercedes, and Blaine waved at her enthusiastically. Mercedes grinned and waved back. The graduates were supposed to sit to the left of a makeshift stage. The boys took their seats, and Kurt leaned over.

"Are your parents here?" he whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine didn't even look at the crowd and shook his head.

"No." Kurt frowned, and linked his hand with Blaine's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Blaine squeezed back. The Warden made his way on stage.

"Welcome parents, friends… it seems another year has passed and we are now presented with the graduation of these fine, changed men. You entrusted your children into our care in hopes that we could change their lives, and we hope we have. And now, without further ado, the Dalton Academy graduating class of 2011!" There was light applause, as the first name was called. Kurt looked around; there were about twenty boys around them. Blaine was called first, then Jeff, with Nick right after. Kurt was called, followed by David, and finally Wes. The boys stood on the stage, together, clutching their diplomas.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the Warden boomed. "I present to you, Dalton's class of 2011!"

Blaine met Kurt's gaze, and their hands linked with a smile.

* * *

><p>Please review and check out my other fics :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 10

Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you liked and if you have any ideas for the rest of the story in a review! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Once the cheering had died down, and the graduates were off meeting their parents or whoever had attended, the boys stood off to the side of all the commotion.

"So, we did it." Wes said. The boys nodded.

"I'm gonna go meet my parents, I'll call you guys tomorrow?" Wes said, before walking off to find his parents. David did the same, disappearing into the crowd.

"Can't believe it… see ya Dalton!" Jeff yelled, flipping the bird to the old school. Nick shook his head, and with an arm around Jeff's shoulders, led them off to find their own parents.

"Talk to you tomorrow about travelling guys!" Jeff called from over his shoulder. Blaine smiled at them, and then turned to look at Kurt, grateful to be alone.

"So…" Blaine started.

"We did it," Kurt said, smiling. Blaine nodded, and tugged Kurt closer by the fabric of his hoodie. Kurt gasped in surprise, and Blaine used the opportunity to attach their lips. Kurt smiled into the kiss. He pulled back, and rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"So er, I figured I should probably ask even though we both knew it was going to end up this way… but do you want to live with me and Mercedes?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine. Blaine smiled.

"If you'll have me," He bent to reattach their lips, but was interrupted by a squealing voice,

"I'm so proud of you guys! Maybe not really Kurt, seeing as well… you know why. But hey good job!" Mercedes squealed, pouncing on the two and wrapping them in a ginormous hug.

"Ouch…" Kurt feigned a look of hurt, but couldn't stop the smile that grew over his face.

"So, your stuff is in your room, I'd presume?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, and that rhymed!" Blaine said, smiling at Mercedes. Mercedes just laughed and ushered the boys to their room.

* * *

><p>They stood outside room 306, Kurt's home for the past six months, and Blaine's for the past three years. Blaine sighed, and pushed open the room. They walked over to their bags in the middle of the room, and quickly scanned for any items left behind. When their search proved fruitless, they grasped their luggage, and walked slowly to the door. Kurt stopped, and turned and found Blaine standing still in the middle of the room, looking around. A single tear slipped down his face.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt called, quietly.

"I-I know it's kind of weird, being sad to leave here seeing as it's a reform school… but this place has been my home. I... I'm gonna miss it." Blaine quickly wiped his tear with his hand.

Kurt walked over and wrapped his arms around Blaine, and looked him in the eye.

"Blaine, you could most certainly come back in a little while, if you'd like," Kurt said, tilting his head with a smile. Blaine nodded.

"Y-yeah, you're right." He said, seemingly reassuring himself.

"We've got a while, we can do anything." Kurt said, as he walked with Blaine out of the room. The sound of the door closing sounded a lot more final than it ever had before. Blaine stood a little straighter, and turned to Mercedes.

"Er, did you drive here?" Mercedes laughed.

"Yes, it's parked out front."

They continued down the hall.

"Okay, I call shotgun!" Blaine said loudly, grinning. Kurt smirked.

"I'll race you for it," Blaine frowned.

"That's not fair!" Blaine whined. Mercedes groaned, but couldn't help but be happy with the new addition to her "family".

* * *

><p>Mercedes ended up driving, while Kurt and Blaine sat in the back seat, shoulders touching and hands clasped. As Mercedes signaled to switch lanes, she glanced at them in the rear view mirror.<p>

"I don't know how, but you're making me feel like a mom and a cock block at the same time." Mercedes said offhandedly. Blaine instantly burst out laughing and fell against the window while Kurt shrieked,

"Mercedes!" Mercedes simply smirked. She took a look around before flooring it, the car accelerating rapidly. Blaine stopped laughing and looked around, then took a look at the speedometer...

"You're going like double the speed limit!" He said, his eyes wide with alarm. Kurt simply took his hand,

"Don't worry," and chuckled softly. Blaine stayed clutching his seatbelt until they turned onto Kurt and Mercedes' street and they slowed down.

"Oh my god," Blaine breathed, finally relaxing. Kurt grinned, and the car pulled into the driveway.

"You guys live here?" Blaine asked, taking in the average sized, well-decorated house that lay before him.

"Yup, come on," Mercedes said, as she opened the doors and headed inside. Kurt pulled Blaine inside with one arm, and grabbed the luggage with the other. Kurt kicked his bedroom door open, and set them down on the bed. Blaine did a double take when he saw the tastefully decorated room with a king-sized bed.

"This is your room?" Blaine asked, and Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, why? Were you expecting coffins and skulls?" Kurt said jokingly. Blaine flushed, and Kurt's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god, you totally were." And Kurt burst out laughing, clutching his sides. Blaine pouted, and looked down at the floor. Kurt straightened up at the sound of Blaine's stomach rumbling.

"Ah, right. We're gonna have to make sure we always have food for you, come!" And with that, Kurt dragged Blaine by the hand to the kitchen, not noticing the frown that spread over Blaine's face.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at the table while Kurt rummaged through his cupboards.<p>

"All I can find so far is some celery… gonna have to go to the store," Kurt muttered with his head stuck in the pantry. Blaine sat up straighter,

"No, no it's okay. I'm fine," Blaine insisted. Kurt turned around and tilted his head with his hands on his hips.

"Come on, I heard your stomach growl. We need to get some food in you, let's go to the store." Kurt said, walking over to Blaine and pulling him up. Blaine bit his lip.

"Mercedes! We're heading to the store, be back later!" Kurt called. A muffled reply was heard through her bedroom, and Kurt shrugged. He plucked his leather jacket from the living room and grabbed his phone and wallet and was out the door. Blaine frowned and followed after him.

* * *

><p>Kurt immediately flipped the radio on upon entering his car. Blaine simply stared out the window as the car started up and backed out of the driveway.<p>

_I'm such a burden; he's probably regretting even bringing me here. I wish he would just turn me already, I feel like just a stupid child who can't do anything for himself, I ju- _Blaine was jolted out of his thoughts by Kurt singing along extra loudly to the Born This Way song that was currently screaming out of the speakers. Blaine reluctantly felt a smile grace his face; no matter how upset he was, Kurt acting so carefree along with his amazing voice could always make him feel better.

Kurt shut off the radio as they pulled into the supermarket. He scanned for a parking spot, and then quickly parked. They both stepped out of the Navigator and headed towards the automatic doors, Kurt grabbing a cart on the way.

"So, what kind of foods do you like?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine. Blaine shrugged,

"I'll eat anything I guess," Blaine's bad mood was back. Kurt hummed to himself, as he started going up and down the aisles with Blaine following along behind him.

"It's so weird being like, out in public again. I feel like everyone's staring at me," Blaine said offhandedly. Kurt turned,

"Yeah… Nobody's staring at you though… except for some love-struck teenage girls perhaps," Kurt added, sending a glare to a particularly flirtatious girl who was giving Blaine a seductive look while pushing out her non-existent chest. Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt turned to the shelf,

"You like poptarts?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, and Kurt chucked a few boxes into the cart. A couple boxes of granola bars also landed in the cart, and then they turned to the fresh produce area. Kurt paused over some apples, before putting a bag in the cart.

"Hey Blaine, watch this," Kurt said with a grin. He plucked an apple, and then dropped it onto the floor. He caught it with his foot, and rolled it up like a soccer ball until it landed in his hands. He held the apple in his outstretched palms with a smirk on his face. Blaine managed a weak smile.

"Get it? You know? Like Edward Cullen?" Kurt asked, slightly hurt that Blaine had barely even smiled.

"Yeah," was all Blaine said. Kurt frowned, but placed the apple back and continued along the aisles.

By the time the pair had made it to the last aisle, the cart was nearly packed. Kurt reached onto the shelf and lifted two cases of Diet Coke into the cart. At Blaine's raised eyebrow,

"I like it okay," Kurt defended. Blaine shook his head with a faint smile. The cart had a wide variety, from fruits and vegetables to pop tarts and cookies. As they waited in the brief line, Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't need all this food, holy crap," Blaine said, looking up at Kurt. Kurt shook his head.

"Yes you do, you've got to eat every day," Kurt winked. Blaine frowned.

"How long are you planning on keeping me human for, then?" Blaine snapped. Kurt stepped back, before frantically looking around for anybody who could have overheard.

"First of all, don't talk about that here. And second, I don't know okay?" Kurt hissed back. Blaine looked down at his shoes. Kurt was in a foul mood as he paid for the groceries, only giving the cashier a grunt as she wished him a good day. The ride home was quiet, but Kurt gradually brightened as he made Blaine dinner, as cooking was one of his favourite past times. Blaine sat at the table while Kurt made some pasta along with a tomato sauce. Once it was ready, Kurt poured the pasta into a bowl along with some sauce, and set it down in front of Blaine. He sat across from him.

"Aren't you having any?" Blaine asked, picking up his fork. Kurt shook his head.

"Not hungry," he smiled. Blaine resisted the urge to groan as he took a bite. As soon as the food hit his tastebuds, he couldn't help his jaw from flopping open.

"Blaine! Close your mouth when you're eating!" Kurt scolded, rushing to get a napkin for the bit of sauce that had fallen onto the tabletop.

"What the fuck! Are you a gourmet chef or something? I think my tongue just had an orgasm!" Blaine shouted, eagerly scooping more food into his mouth. Kurt pursed his lips and refrained scolding Blaine on his manners, but rather accepted the compliment.

"Thanks, and I just like cooking. I guess you could say I've had a lot of time to practice…" Kurt trailed.

Mercedes walked into the kitchen, and looked at Blaine shoveling food into his mouth with a grin.

"I thought I heard you come in. Kurt's quite the cook, isn't he?" Mercedes said affectionately. Kurt smiled. Blaine could only nod as his mouth was full.

"How come you're all dressed up?" Kurt said, noticing her jeans with an off the shoulder white top and jean jacket. She wore a pair of bright yellow heels.

"I'm going out to hang out with an old er…" Mercedes paused, and if she wasn't a vampire she would be blushing, "friend. I don't know if I'll be back tonight,"

"Ooooh baby!" Kurt yelled, his voice taking on a breathy high tone. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"So don't wait up for me," Mercedes finished, shooting a quick glare at Kurt before breaking into giggles. As she left the kitchen, Kurt shouted,

"Have fun!" Mercedes didn't answer, and then the sound of the door closing reached Kurt's ears. He turned to Blaine,

"What do you want to do tonight?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged.

"Wanna just, I don't know, hang out and talk?" Kurt suggested. Blaine nodded, as he placed his dishes in the sink and began washing them. Kurt walked over and grabbed his hands.

"I'll do that!" Kurt said, smiling. And that's when Blaine lost his cool.

"Okay! Fine! Fuck, whatever," Blaine said, as he stormed out of the room and Kurt heard his own bedroom door slam. Kurt stood still, bewildered. He looked around before abandoning the dishes in the sink and slowly making his way to his room. He raised a hand and knocked quietly.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt called tentatively. Upon hearing no response, Kurt pushed the door open. Blaine lay sprawled out on the bed, his face muffled in a pillow.<p>

"Go away," he grunted. Kurt placed his hands on his hips.

"Actually, this is my house, so sit up and tell me why you're so pissed," Kurt said, crossing the room to sit on the bed. When Blaine didn't move, Kurt reached down and roughly yanked him into a sitting position.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled, as he rubbed his shoulder painfully.

"Why are you so worked up? You've been off basically ever since we got here, and I don't like you like this!" Kurt said, as he looked at Blaine angrily.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Blaine said, turning away from Kurt. Kurt exhaled, before, taking Blaine's chin and turning him back towards him.

"Don't lie to me," Kurt hissed. Blaine looked slightly taken aback, and opened his mouth.

"Uh, it's just…" Blaine trailed off. Kurt raised his eyebrows expectantly. Blaine let out a sigh.

"I feel like I'm not good enough… for you." Blaine looked up, and the hurt in his golden eyes nearly killed Kurt.

"Oh, Blaine, but you've been fine before? And how come? You're wonderful!" Kurt made to pull Blaine into a hug but Blaine wasn't having it. He moved back.

"But before, I was around other humans and so were you… now it's just you, Mercedes and I… I'm just a stupid human who can't do anything for myself and I'm just being a bother." Blaine scowled. Kurt's mouth flopped open,

"Is that why you didn't want me helping you? I was just trying to help! I'm sorry! And I don't care that you're human, I love you," Kurt added softly at the end, looking at Blaine.

"You keep delaying turning me… what if you find someone better? A better looking vamp, who's faster, more attractive, smarter than me… and I'm just left being stupid old me." Blaine crossed his arms, and Kurt let out a gasp.

"You can't honestly think I'd ever leave you? You're my other half, life has been so much better with you in it. I only delay turning you because I don't want you to miss out on anything… And I could never find anybody better than you." Kurt said, looking desperately into Blaine's eyes to find anything, anything at all past the hurt and sadness at the forefront of his eyes. Blaine met his eyes, and bit his lip uncertainly. Kurt took a glance at the clock, and was startled to realize it was much later than he had thought, it was going on eleven o'clock.

"I promise, we'll have a big conversation about turning you tomorrow morning… but for tonight I want to cuddle with the bestest boyfriend ever. My special little human, who is the best cuddle buddy." Kurt looked up at Blaine hopefully, who felt a reluctant smile spread across his face.

"Alright, okay," he began, but then his face scrunched up. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, I just felt so useless and… and not good enough." Kurt pulled Blaine against him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Blaine pressed his face into Kurt's neck.

"Promise me, next time you're upset you'll talk to me about it, instead of letting it bottle up?" Kurt asked. Blaine mumbled 'yes' against his neck, and Kurt giggled at the ticklish vibrations. Blaine smiled, and began peppering light kisses against Kurt's jawbone. Kurt pulled back laughing.

"Let's go get into our PJ's," Kurt said smiling. Blaine nodded, and followed Kurt into his closet, where Kurt had managed to find time to unpack both of their suitcases. They both pulled off their clothes, sending each other shy glances while sneaking looks at each other's underwear-clad bodies. They slipped on pajama pants, while opting to remain shirtless.

Soon enough, they were back in the bed and snuggled under the covers. Blaine gave a large yawn, and Kurt pulled Blaine against him, as the little spoon. Blaine burrowed back against Kurt, resting his head on Kurt's arm.

"You sleepy?" Kurt asked. Blaine mm-hmm'd into Kurt's arm and Kurt smiled.

"Go to sleep, sleepyhead. I- We'll make a nice breakfast tomorrow morning." Kurt said, quickly correcting his mistake. He felt rather than saw Blaine's smile as he nodded. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Will you sing me to sleep?" Blaine asked, sounding very young. Kurt grinned and nodded.

"Of course." Kurt already had a song in mind, so when Blaine requested a song, Kurt shook his head.

"I've already got one chosen," Kurt said. Blaine nodded. He took a breath, and began to sing.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice__  
><em>_Dug my way out, blood and fire__  
><em>_Bad decisions, that's alright__  
><em>_Welcome to my silly life_

Blaine gave another yawn, settling down against Kurt.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood__  
><em>_Miss knowing it's all good__  
><em>_It didn't slow me down.__  
><em>_Mistaken, always second guessing__  
><em>_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
><em>_Like your less than, less than perfect  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_You're so mean when you talk__  
><em>_About yourself. You were wrong.__  
><em>_Change the voices in your head__  
><em>_Make them like you instead._

Blaine was breathing deeply, the only sign he was awake were the small kisses he'd place on the inside of Kurt's wrist.

_So complicated, look how we are making__  
><em>_Filled with so much hatred__  
><em>_Such a tired game__  
><em>_It's enough, I've done all I could think of__  
><em>_Chased down all my demons__  
><em>_I've seen you do the same_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like your less than, less than perfect__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear__  
><em>_The only think I should be drinking is an ice cold beer__  
><em>_So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard__  
><em>_It's a waste of my time.__  
><em>_Done looking for the critics, cos there everywhere__  
><em>_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair__  
><em>_Strange ourselves and we do it all the time__  
><em>_Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

The lips had stilled against Kurt's skin, and the breaths grew deeper. Blaine was asleep, but Kurt still continued to sing softly,

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like your less than, less than perfect__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, then you're perfect to me__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me__._

Kurt found himself sleepy, and so he succumbed to sleep, allowing himself to relax. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, and the boy he loved in his arms.

* * *

><p>Hope that was alright! I really appreciate all my readers staying with me and my story.. it really means a lot... so thank you.<br>Please review, and as always, feel free to check out some of my other fics.

btw... That episode of glee tonight. Dear lord it was incredible.. I think it broke my brain.


	13. Chapter 11

Hello readers! This is a pretty short chapter, I just wanted to post this one, because it was the only place it kind of made sense to break it up from the next one? Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Blaine woke first, and attempted to stretch but found he couldn't. Kurt's arms were wrapped around him and every time he tried to move, they tightened. As much as Blaine liked being in Kurt's arms, he was really busting for a pee, and so he reluctantly woke Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, turning to face Kurt's peaceful face. Kurt's eyes opened sleepily, and a smile grew on his face.

"Morning," Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck. Blaine bit his lip,

"Uh, this is nice and everything… but I really gotta pee," Blaine said. Kurt looked up.

"Oh," was all he said. Blaine looked confused.

"So can you let me go?" Blaine said. Kurt smirked.

"Nope," he said mischievously. Blaine pouted.

"But Kuurt!" Blaine whined. "I really gotta go!" Kurt just shrugged, and even tightened his arms.

"I'll pee right here," Blaine threatened. "Right beside you; all over the bed." Kurt's eyes widened, and he quickly removed his arms.

"Go, now." Kurt said, but Blaine didn't move. He wore a smirk on his face now,

"You're more comfortable," he said, as he moved closer to Kurt, wrapping one leg around Kurt's. Kurt tried to move backwards, but Blaine was holding on to his shoulders. Blaine relaxed his face, and sighed exaggeratedly.

"Blaine! Get off! Don't you dare!" Kurt shrieked, as he managed to get Blaine loose. He sat back against the headboard, and tucked his legs up. Blaine grinned, but got off the bed and padded towards the bathroom.

"Good lord, how old are you…" Kurt tutted at Blaine, who turned.

"How old are you?" he fired back. Kurt simply rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. Blaine laughed and headed into the bathroom. As Blaine stood over the toilet, he thought back to the conversation Kurt and he had had last night; Blaine was glad to get everything out in the open. He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and walked back out into the room.

* * *

><p>Just because Blaine had talked about himself feeling not-good-enough, didn't mean the feelings would go away. Blaine pursed his lips as he saw Kurt standing in the middle of the room, still shirtless. His boyfriend's body was lithe and slender, every inch of the skin porcelain, unblemished and smooth. He had a six pack, but his abs weren't over exaggerated as they often were with body builders. The light hints of muscle that wrapped his arms and legs further proved his point; Kurt looked like a god. Especially when he stood in the sunlight that was streaming through the window. Kurt gave a grin and stretched, oblivious to Blaine's thoughts.<p>

"So, what do you want to make for breakfast?" Kurt asked. Blaine stepped forward, trying to hide his self-consciousness of his own body which was threatening to overwhelm him. Kurt met him, and wrapped his long arms around him and pulled Blaine in for a hug.

"You smell so good," Kurt murmured against Blaine's neck. Blaine smiled and kissed a line under Kurt's left ear, making Kurt giggle.

"Can we have pancakes?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, and pulled Blaine by the hand into the kitchen, before he dropped to his knees and rummaged around in the cupboards.

"Got it!" Kurt straightened and showed Blaine the box of pancake mix they had bought the day before. Kurt pulled out a pan, while Blaine got out a large bowl. Blaine ripped open the mix packaging, sending wisps of the powdery-fine mix everywhere. He swore, and Kurt laughed, as some got on Blaine's nose. He stepped forward, and licked it off.

"That was horribly cliché," Blaine said, grinning.

"Well I won't do it again then," Kurt said, smirking. Blaine rolled his eyes, and went back to the mix, as he poured some water into the bowl and stirred it. Kurt turned the heat on, and left the pan to warm.

"What do you normally put on your pancakes?" Kurt asked, as he stood with the pantry doors open.

"Uh, fruit, nutella, butter, syrup... Anything really, I guess," Blaine said. Kurt nodded, even though Blaine couldn't see it. He grabbed the syrup and nutella from the pantry, and set them on the table. He moved to the fridge, and saw some already-cut-up strawberries. He grabbed those and set them on the table also. Kurt poured some juice and set up the plates, and then turned to meet Blaine back at the oven where he was then cooking the pancakes.

"Ready when you are," Kurt said, as he mock saluted Blaine. Blaine grabbed his hand and pinned it to his side as he leaned in and gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips. Kurt pursed his lips,

"You taste like pancake mix." Blaine laughed, as he dipped his finger in the bowl and trailed his finger along Kurt's jaw, leaving a wet trail of the mix in its wake. Kurt pouted,

"Hey!" But Blaine leaned in and licked it all off, sucking a hickey as he finished.

"I happen to like it," Blaine said with a wink as he grabbed a spatula and flipped the pancake.

* * *

><p>The two sat down at the table, a steaming pile of pancakes on the plate between them.<p>

"Are we going to finish all these?" Kurt asked, looking at the pile with disbelief. Blaine shrugged and grabbed one. He put nutella and some strawberries on it, before picking it up and taking a bite out of it.

"Nice manners," Kurt smirked. Blaine simply licked some nutella off his lips, winking at Kurt.

"Tease," but Kurt grabbed his own, and ate it slightly more dignified. As Blaine finished his pancake, he looked up at Kurt.

"So can we talk now?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Pancakes now, talk after." Blaine frowned, but reached for another pancake.

"I don't even know why I have nutella; I've never had it before." Kurt said offhandedly. Blaine froze, and put his pancake down on his plate.

"You've… you've never had nutella before?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide with disbelief. Kurt shook his head, and made to take another bite of his pancake, but Blaine stopped him.

"Stand up," Blaine ordered. Kurt did so, looking at Blaine uncertainly. Blaine offered the jar of nutella to Kurt, who took it. He looked up at Blaine, with a wry smile. Blaine cocked his head.

"What are you thinking… I know that look…" Blaine said, taking a step back. Kurt stepped forward innocently, dipping his finger in the chocolate. He shot forward, smearing some along Blaine's neck and collarbone. Blaine stood against the fridge, laughing at Kurt.

"I want to try it like this," Kurt said grinning, as he moved in. He dipped his head, and licked some of the chocolate off Blaine's collarbone. A moan shot out of his mouth, as he moved to another spot, cleaning all the chocolate off.

"Holy shit, this stuff is amazing," Kurt gasped as he brought his hands up and braced them against the fridge beside Blaine's head. Blaine looked down, smiling, until he caught the wild look in Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, but Kurt didn't respond.

* * *

><p>Kurt was going crazy, the chocolate was overloading his already crazy senses. It had been a good two weeks since Kurt had last hunted, and this was driving Kurt crazy. He had thought it was manageable, until he starting sucking and mouthing at Blaine's neck. He found, to his horror, that he could no longer ignore the blood rushing through Blaine's veins and his heartbeat that was pounding like a drum. Kurt licked the chocolate off of Blaine's pulse point, and then sunk his teeth in. Kurt let loose a loud moan, as he bit into the soft flesh again. Blaine let out a yelp of pain, as his hands moved to try to push Kurt back. Kurt was immune, as the first trickle of blood hit his taste buds.<p>

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, hands now pounding on his chest. Kurt was finally brought back to reality and he stepped back, his eyes filled with horror at what he had just done. Blaine brought a hand and pressed it against his bleeding neck, as he looked at Kurt shocked.

"You-you bit me!" Blaine yelled, breathing heavily. Kurt bit his lip, wringing his hands together nervously.

"I-I…" was all Kurt managed, before he shot out of the kitchen and into the bedroom and into the bathroom. He locked the door, before slumping against the wall. A tear made its way down his face.

_What have I done…_

* * *

><p>Blaine stood still against the fridge. He moved his hand from his neck and looked at it, the scarlet liquid dripping from his fingers.<p>

"He bit me…" Blaine murmured to the now-empty kitchen.

_Am I going to be turned now? _Blaine thought exasperatedly, _Because this is not really how I pictured it to happen…_

* * *

><p><em><em>Oh-hoh! Cliffhanger? Please review!


	14. Chapter 12

Thank you all for the reviews! It's weird, I've never actually read my own story. Like I've read it while I'm writing it, but never completely. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Kurt got up slowly, and looked at himself in the mirror, his arms gripping the edge of the countertop roughly. _I'm a monster. Look at me. I've been living in this pretend world for far too long. I cannot be domestic; I am a monster. I hunt, I kill. _Kurt looked his reflection in the eyes, and was horrified to see his eyes turning black. As the shock wore off, Kurt realized something, and a gasp fell through his lips. _No, no, not again. This is what happened… what happened when I lost control. I can't, I can- _

A knock on the door jarred Kurt as he spun around, a hiss leaving his mouth.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine called through the door. The monster that was threatening to surface let out a roar that Kurt barely managed to keep inside him.

"Kurt? Please, talk to me… please," Blaine pleaded. The monster let out a snarl, and Kurt tightened his hold on the countertop; not that it would do anything.

"No, no, nonono," Kurt whimpered. He turned back to the mirror, as he fumbled with the levers on the sink. He risked a glance at his reflection and nearly let out a sob; his eyes were black, the only colour left in them was the specks of red that sparked through his eyes. He turned the cold water on, and he looked down at his hands; hands that were turning into claws. He scooped some of the water in his hand, and splashed it against his face. The monster let out a hiss, but his hands stopped their change, and began to reverse into normal hands. It appeared the monster within wasn't ready to forfeit yet; his eyes were still dark.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, louder and more frantic now. Kurt spun around,

"Blaine! Go!" he snarled, in a voice utterly unlike his own. Kurt furiously spun back to the mirror and did the only thing he could think of. He drew back his fist, and smashed the mirror right in the reflection's face. The mirror shattered with a loud crack, as Kurt slumped to the floor, breathing hard. He picked up a larger piece of the shattered mirror and looked into it. His shoulders slumped with relief; his eyes were normal.

"Kurt? Are you alright? I don't care, I'm coming in, Kurt!" Blaine yelled, before he expertly picked the lock and barged in. His mouth fell open when he saw the shards of glass all over the floor.

"What happened?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't respond.

"Kurt? Come on, let's go. We need to talk. Come on!" Blaine stepped forward and pulled Kurt's arm, as Kurt rose. The shard of mirror fell from Kurt's limp fingers, cracking slightly as it hit the floor.

* * *

><p>Blaine managed to get Kurt to the bed, and pushed him back lightly until he was leaning back against the headboard. Blaine sat by Kurt's knees and looked at Kurt.<p>

"Kurt, you have to talk to me," Blaine said. Kurt stared straight ahead.

"For fuck's sake!" Blaine exploded; the question that had been plaguing his mind for the past while made itself known. "Talk to me! Is this bite going to change me?" Kurt seemingly broke out of his trance, his eyes moving to the piece of tissue that was stuck against Blaine's neck against the bite mark.

"No," Kurt said softly. "No. I didn't release any venom…" Something seemed to awaken in Kurt. "God, Blaine. I-I'm so sorry. I've gotten so comfortable having you around that I keep forgetting you're human and I'm a vampire. You're my natural… my natural prey. I thought I could control it, but… but I guess I couldn't. I guess one of the main reasons I lost control was because it's been over two weeks since I hunted… but still. God Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kurt said, meeting Blaine's gaze as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"Kurt, this isn't all your fault. I've been forgetting that I've been living with a vampire… I've been taking your self-control for granted." Blaine sighed, "You need to hunt."

"I do," Kurt surprised himself by agreeing so quickly. "I don't want to leave you alone though."

"I could come?" Blaine asked, and Kurt's head snapped up.

"Are you insane? After what happened already, you're really going to suggest being around me when I'm in my hunting mindset? Blaine. When I hunt… I don't think; I rely on my instincts. I have no emotions. You could just as easily be my next meal…" Kurt focused at a spot on the wall behind Blaine.

"Okay, okay. Mercedes said she was coming back today, right? So when she's back, you can go and hunt and I'll stay with Mercedes?" Blaine offered. Kurt considered before nodding.

"I'll give her a call and see when she's planning on being back." As Kurt got up off of the bed and grabbed his phone, Blaine snuck a glance at the time. 1:37pm. Blaine flopped back against the fluffy pillows that were scattered on the bed, and let his mind go adrift; his fingers absent-mindedly tracing over the bite in his neck.

* * *

><p>Kurt came back into the room.<p>

"She said she was gonna be back around four. What… what do you want to do until then?" Even though Blaine had said that he didn't blame Kurt for what happened, Kurt still had a depressed look on his face. Blaine walked over and gave him a peck on the lips, but Kurt stepped back.

"Kurt…" Blaine began, but Kurt just shook his head. Blaine sighed, but he understood.

"Want to watch a movie?" Blaine offered. Kurt nodded and they headed out to the TV room.

"What movie?" Kurt asked, as he dropped to his knees, rummaging around in a large box. Blaine crouched beside him, although keeping a little distance between the two.

"Depends what you've got." Kurt kept searching through the DVDs until Blaine's hand shot out and grabbed one. Kurt let a smile grace his face.

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine grinned.

"You're the one who owns it," Blaine said, as he turned on the TV and pushed the copy of Twilight into the DVD player.

"Only because Taylor Lautner's in it…" Kurt muttered before settling on the couch. Blaine frowned, as he pulled up his shirt to expose his stomach. He poked at his abs.

"These not good enough for you?" Blaine said, pouting. Kurt laughed in spite of his mood.

"They're perfect. You're perfect. Now let's start the movie," Kurt pressed a button on the remote and Blaine shut off the lights as he sat down. He cuddled up to Kurt, but Kurt flinched.

"B-blaine, please," he said softly, and Blaine nodded reluctantly before moving to the other end of the couch. He turned his attention to the movie to watch Bella drive to the airport.

* * *

><p>Blaine had dozed off, but was woken by Kurt's scoff at the screen. Blaine blearily looked to the TV to see Edward appear shirtless and sparkling in a dewy meadow. He looked over at Kurt who was shaking his head. Kurt met his gaze.<p>

"Stupid, that's what Edward Cullen is." Kurt sneered Edward's name. Blaine smiled, and let his head fall back against the pillow, watching the movie through one open eye.

Blaine woke next when the couch shifted. Kurt smiled down apologetically at him.

"Sorry," he said. "Did you enjoy the movie?" Kurt added, smirking. Blaine just grunted. Kurt walked slowly towards Blaine's head. Blaine couldn't help but notice that Kurt looked shifty and frantic.

"Mercedes is home early. So I'm gonna head out now…" Kurt swooped down and pressed a quick kiss into Blaine's hair. Blaine sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Stop being so adorable." Blaine frowned, and Kurt smiled. "Love you," Kurt added. Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"Love you too," Kurt headed out for the front door while Blaine made his way to Mercedes in the kitchen. He could have sworn he heard Blaine say something to Mercedes about 'roomie bonding time'. Kurt smiled, and gently shut the door before sprinting off down the street.

* * *

><p>Blaine wandered into the kitchen and saw Mercedes pulling things out of her purse. First a cell phone, followed by a wallet.<p>

"Hey Mercedes, up for some of what I like to call 'roomie bonding time'?" Blaine asked. Mercedes looked up and smiled. Her eyes then went to the bite on Blaine's neck.

"Hey, Blaine. How are ya feeling?" She asked, putting down her bag and turning around.

"I'm alright. So is Kurt still here?" Blaine asked. Mercedes cocked her head, before shaking her head.

"So, he told me what happened this morning…" Mercedes trailed off awkwardly. Blaine shrugged.

"I guess we got too comfortable with each other, and I guess I forgot I was living with vampires…" Mercedes nodded.

"Do… do you want me to heal you?" Mercedes asked hesitantly. Blaine's fingers went up and touched the bite lightly, and let out a hiss of pain.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Blaine said gratefully, as he sunk into a chair. Mercedes walked over and pressed her fingers against the wound, but Blaine felt no pain. A cooling feeling spread through the bite and Blaine relaxed in his chair once Mercedes took her hand away.

"Thank-you, Mercedes," Blaine said, giving her a smile.

"No problem, but since it's a vampire bite, I can't totally get rid of it." She handed Blaine a small mirror from her purse which revealed the two slightly red dots on Blaine's neck. "It'll fade soon though."

"You're wonderful," Blaine gushed, standing up and hugging Mercedes.

"Don't mention it. So, what do you want to do tonight? Have you eaten already?" Mercedes asked. Blaine shook his head. She smiled, and began rummaging through the cupboards and fridge.

* * *

><p>An hour later found the pair sitting around the small coffee table in the living room.<p>

"So, you really were born in the 14th century?" Blaine asked excitedly. Mercedes grinned.

"Yeah, something like that."

"And you can heal people, cause of that one time you healed me, remember?" Blaine said, thinking back to the Karofsky incident. Mercedes shook her head, laughing.

"You seem awful excited."

"Well you're awfully exciting!" Blaine responded. As their laughter died down, Blaine's face grew sober.

"So, I uh, asked Kurt if I could maybe come hunting with him tonight. Like just watch, y'know? And he totally flipped out on me… What is hunting like?" Blaine asked hesitantly. Mercedes bit her lip.

"I'm not surprised… it would be incredibly dangerous. I guess the easiest way to think of it, is that vampires basically have two people in their body: their human, day-to-day one… and then there's the er… monster… I guess is the dramatic way of putting it." Blaine looked up.

"Monster? You guys seem so nice though…"

"You've never seen us hunt. Anyways Blaine, the monster… it doesn't have emotions… it doesn't sympathize with its prey. They only thing it knows is kill, and feed. We have to be very careful where we hunt and choose it before hand, because once we scent our prey and get into the hunting mindset, we can't think straight, much less choose prey. It would take nothing short of a miracle that could stop a vampire mid-hunt."

"How do you er… choose your prey then?" Blaine asked slowly. Mercedes sighed.

"We usually go downtown and choose either a homeless person or a criminal. However, if we've lost control… it's whoever is unfortunate to cross us first." Mercedes gave a shudder, as she thought back to her own experience with that. She shook her head to clear it and looked at Blaine.

"H-have you ever lost control?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. Not for some while now though…"

"Has Kurt?" Mercedes bit her lip.

"Yes." Blaine looked intrigued, but scared at the same time.

"If you don't mind me asking… but when? Was it recently?" Blaine said. Mercedes sighed.

"Yeah, it… it was the night when he walked in on you and Cameron." Blaine stilled, and his mouth fell open.

"Oh… what happened?" Blaine seemed like he was in shock. Mercedes rested a hand on his arm.

"It… it was bad. You know how he is a shapeshifter?" Blaine nodded. "Well that basically allows the monster within him to take physical form when he loses control. He's usually very good at controlling his shapeshifting… but he was just too far gone to do anything." Blaine looked guilty.

"Who… who did he kill?" Blaine said softly, not meeting Mercedes gaze.

"A… a couple teenagers in the park." Blaine gasped again, as he thought back to a newspaper article he had read around that time.

"Oh... god."

* * *

><p>Kurt crouched in a tall tree in the middle of the forest. He looked down at the pack of deer he had been trailing; his last prey of the night. He was feeling way more in control of himself now. He had opted for animals tonight, seeing as he still wasn't quite over the spectacle in the morning. He had been trailing the herd of deer for some time now, using the time to think over his situation. Blaine was going to have to be turned soon… but when? They hadn't really had a chance to talk this morning about his change. Kurt sighed, and decided to crash the deer's party. Kurt shut down his mind, dropped from the tree, and tried to stop thinking.<p>

Kurt sank his fangs into the deer's neck, the heartbeat drumming loud enough to be heard by human ears. As the hot liquid squirted into his mouth, he couldn't help but compare it to Blaine's blood this morning. Kurt shook the thought, and with a snarl, jumped onto the other deer's back. Kurt drank and drank until he was full, and then he had more, as a safety precaution. Kurt knew he was going to have to turn Blaine soon. Possibly tomorrow. He couldn't risk anything harming Blaine.

_His _Blaine.

* * *

><p>When Kurt entered the dark house half an hour later, he wandered into his room to find Blaine still awake and tucked in bed.<p>

"Hey," Blaine murmured. Kurt smiled back at him before shedding his clothes, aside from his underwear, and hopped into bed. Kurt gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips before sighing. He turned onto his side and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"We've gotta talk," Kurt said, searching Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine's face registered shock for a brief moment, before he composed it.

"W-why?" Blaine said.

"I think it's time to turn you…" Kurt looked up. Blaine let loose a grin,

"I thought you would never ask." Kurt frowned.

"Can you just be serious, please?" Kurt asked.

* * *

><p>"I think it's time to turn you…" Kurt said. Blaine instantly grinned. <em>I should probably be a little more scared about turning into a vampire… <em>Blaine thought. _But holy fuck! Finally._

* * *

><p>"Yeah, sorry, Kurt. It's just, I'm so excited, because just spending the rest of my life with you isn't good enough Kurt… I want forever. Forever with you." Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes, before drawing him close with a hand on his neck and connecting their lips softly. Kurt gasped, and Blaine slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth. He bit down on Kurt's bottom lip, forcing a whine from the other boy.<p>

"B-blaine…" Kurt managed while Blaine continued his assault on Kurt's neck.

"Blaine." Kurt said, more forcefully now, leaning away from Blaine's teasing lips. Blaine frowned, and looked up at Kurt, looking like a puppy whose favourite toy had just gotten taken away.

"Come on, we have to talk about this, okay?" Kurt said. Blaine sighed reluctantly, and settled back on his side.

"What is there to talk about?" Blaine asked.

"You know that once we turn you, we're going to have to go away for a while. And I'm not sure if Mercedes would come, because she was saying a couple weeks ago that she met a… er… 'special someone'. And are you ready to say goodbye to Wes, David, Jeff and Nick?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged.

"Kurt, I just want to be with you. And, I know it sounds bad… but I haven't really even thought about the guys since I've been here." Blaine paused, and his eyes lit up. "Also, once I'm turned… that means we can have sex right?" Kurt's mouth fell open and he lightly cuffed Blaine on the arm.

"Blaine!" he shrieked, before covering his mouth hastily.

"Ow. And I'll take that as a yes. So yes, I'm ready then. Bite me." Blaine said, arching his neck. Kurt swallowed as he watched his boyfriend expose his neck for him and Kurt subconsciously licked his lips.

"Uh, wait. What happens? Is the change like on Twilight?" Blaine asked. Kurt cracked a smile.

"In a way, I guess. After the venom hits your bloodstream, you fall into a coma-like state for three hours, which is when the venom starts working and begins to stop your heart and changes you. If you are going to have any special powers, that's when they would develop, as well as any imperfections you may have, not that I think you have any of course, would be fixed. Your natural beauty is enhanced as well, which you've got in spades." Kurt finished. Blaine nodded.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said determinedly.

"You're totally sure? Because you know this is permanent…" Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"Yes, yes I know. Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up.

"Will… will it hurt?" Blaine said, sounding very young. Kurt bit his lip.

"The bite will hurt, but just for a moment, because almost right after, you'll fall into the coma. So you're unconscious for the whole change."

"Okay. Do it." Kurt nodded, and leaned over, and pressed his lips against Blaine's neck. He paused, and brought his lips up to Blaine's ear.

"I love you, so, so much." Kurt whispered.

"I love you Kurt. Forever." Blaine echoed, and Kurt pressed a kiss at Blaine's pulse point, taking a moment to listen to Blaine's heart beat for what may be the last time, before he opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into Blaine's neck. Blaine let out a small gasp of pain. Working quickly, Kurt forced his brain away from the hunting instincts, and rather the ones for transforming. Kurt could almost feel the venom flow from his fangs into Blaine, as Blaine stilled and went limp against the bed. Kurt pulled back and wiped his mouth. He looked down at Blaine, who was now lying unconscious against the pillows, a drop of blood dripped from the wound on his neck. Kurt brushed a kiss against Blaine's temple before retreating into a chair in the corner of the room to wait.

* * *

><p>Ooh! Vampire Blaine now? :-) I'm introducing something kind of cool in the next chapter, which I hope you guys like! Speaking of things I hope you guys like... I hope you enjoyed this!<p>

Reviews are awesome :-)


	15. Chapter 13

I had hoped to have this posted earlier today, but I was Christmas baking all morning and didn't have time to edit it until now... but well... it's here now? And 75 reviews... thank you all so much! I hope this chapter will be good, there were some parts that were a complete bitch to write, but I'm pretty happy with it now! Anyways, have a Merry Christmas, or Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Kurt sat in the chair, observing Blaine. He had never seen someone change before, and he hadn't known anything of his own, so he found this whole process quite interesting. Kurt's staring was interrupted by a dull, consistent pain on his wrist. Kurt looked down, and could have sworn he felt his un-beating heart flutter; a reddish line was starting to form around his pale wrist. Kurt grinned, as the door to his room creaked open.

"Hey Kurt, is Blaine already asleep?" Mercedes asked. Kurt looked up.

"You could say that…" Kurt said, smiling. Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to Kurt. She cocked her head, and then her mouth fell open in surprise.

"I thought his heartbeat sounded different!" she said, and Kurt grinned, before quieting to take a listen himself.

_Th-Thunk….Th-thunk….Th-Thunk_

Blaine's heartbeats were erratic; a sign of the change. Mercedes head shot up quickly,

"Your wrist?" Mercedes asked slowly, waiting to see Kurt's reaction. Kurt grinned and held up his wrist which was now adorned with more prominent red lines. Mercedes bounded over and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Boo!" she gushed, and Kurt couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of him.

"Thank-you, I'm so glad," Kurt said, smiling. Kurt walked over to Blaine's bedside and stared down into his face. Kurt could visually see the scars along Blaine's cheekbones and jaw disappearing, and his lips started to change shape. Kurt frowned; he didn't want Blaine's physical appearance to change a ton.

"How far along is he?" Mercedes asked from beside Kurt. Kurt checked the clock on the wall,

"Just over half an hour." Mercedes nodded.

"Do you want to do something while we wait?" Mercedes asked. Kurt pursed his lips and then nodded.

"Want to hunt?" Kurt shook his head.

"No, Blaine's going to need to hunt anyways once he wakes up… I guess I'll start packing our things," Kurt sighed rather sadly as he turned to face Mercedes.

"I'm going to miss you," Kurt murmured softly as he pulled Mercedes in for a hug.

"Don't you worry about me, I'm sure these aren't our last times together," Mercedes said, looking Kurt in the eye. "But I'm going to miss you as well," Kurt stepped back, and headed towards the huge walk-in closet. Mercedes watched him for a moment before heading out into the kitchen with a sad smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Kurt kneeled down and grabbed the two large suitcases from the bottom of the closet. He straightened and began pulling clothes from the shelves and folding them. He paused however when he pulled out a familiar looking blue hoodie. He turned it around and let out a sigh. It was his Dalton hoodie. He instantly flashed back to his times at the school and in turn the friends he met there. He thought of the guys and especially Jeff with a rush of longing. <em>If I miss them this much, Blaine must be miserable… <em>Kurt thought. He looked over to the bed at the unconscious boy-soon-to-be-vampire and wondered if he was doing the right thing. He sighed and shrugged, then zipped up the suitcases and wheeled them out into the living room.

Kurt dramatically let the bags fall to the ground and sighed loudly. Mercedes turned from her spot on the couch and smiled at him.

"So, you haven't really told me much about your new guy…" Kurt began, plopping down beside Mercedes.

"Well, his name's Sam and I met him hunting one night… We er… ran into each other I guess you could say… and look!" Mercedes pulled up her sleeve and Kurt gasped and grabbed her wrist and brought it to his face. A fairly prominent, tribal-looking, blood-red tattoo circled her wrist. Kurt squealed.

"Do I get to meet him?" Kurt asked. Mercedes bit her lip.

"He was going to come over later tonight… after you guys er left… but I could see if he would want to drop by for a little bit now," Mercedes said. Kurt nodded.

"That sounds wonderful; it would probably be better if he maybe left before Blaine woke up though… I'd imagine it's going to be confusing enough as it is without having to meet a whole new person. I remember when I got turned myself…" Kurt trailed off, thinking of his creator, Benjamin, and how he had freaked out at him after he had been changed.

"I'll go call him! Are you all packed?" Kurt nodded, and Mercedes headed to the kitchen to make the call. Kurt sat back against the couch and let his thoughts go adrift.

* * *

><p>When Mercedes returned moments later with her phone clutched in her hand, she had a huge smile on her face. Kurt smiled right back,<p>

"I take it he's coming?" Kurt asked. Mercedes nodded.

"You're going to love him – I hope so anyways," Kurt laughed.

"Did he say how long he would be?"

"Probably about an hour; he was a little bit out of town," Mercedes said as she sat down.

There was a knock on the front door, and Mercedes instantly shot out of her chair to answer the door. She returned seconds later with a tall, well-built blonde man beside her.

"Kurt, this is Sam. Sam, Kurt." Mercedes introduced, as Kurt stood and shook hands with the newcomer with a smile.

"Nice to meet you; even though I feel that I should have met my best-friend's future mate long before this," Kurt added with a playful glare sent at Mercedes, who grinned sheepishly.

"Likewise," Sam replied.

"Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?" Kurt asked, starting towards the kitchen but Sam shook his head.

"I'm alright, I was just hunting actually," Kurt nodded, then sat back down on the couch and gestured for Sam and Mercedes to do the same.

"So, Sam, tell me about yourself?" Kurt asked.

"Well, my name's Sam Evans, and I was turned in 1254 in … I think they call it California now. Ever since then, I've been roaming around, living with random groups of vampires for a few decades before moving on, but, " Sam shot a shy glance at Mercedes, "I'd say I have found one for me to stay with forever…" Sam's hand snuck from his spot on his thigh and intertwined his fingers with Mercedes who let out a happy sigh. Kurt nodded, trying to keep the smile off his face. _I feel like an over-protective Dad, _Kurt thought.

"Do you have any specials?" Kurt asked, but Sam shook his head.

"Alas, no. Only power I have is I have a huge amount of love for Miss Mercedes here," Sam leaned over and placed a quick peck on her cheek. Kurt looked down at the hands that were clasped together and couldn't help the smile that creeped upon his face when he saw the matching blood-red tattoos that circled around both of their wrists. Sam suddenly cocked his head and took a deep breath.

"Is… is that a heartbeat I hear?" Sam asked slowly, his gaze sweeping the room until it landed on the door to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt stiffened in his seat, but calmly turned to Sam.

"Yes. I have a human in there that is currently undergoing the change, and is about two hours along." Sam relaxed and Kurt relaxed a fraction of an amount so he would still be ready to shoot out of his seat if needed. Sam seemed to read Kurt's thoughts,

"I mean the human no harm, I was just curious as to why there was a heartbeat present in the home of vampires. Now that you mention it," Sam paused and listened. "The heartbeat does sound a little different than a regular human. And I just hunted before I came, so I mean your human no harm." Kurt couldn't help the soft smile that came on his face when Sam said "his human", but it quickly melted off when Kurt realized that Blaine wouldn't be 'his little human' for much longer. Kurt checked the clock on the wall; _for only an hour longer_, Kurt thought.

"I understand, I'm a little over-protective at times, I'm afraid," Kurt said and chuckled softly. Mercedes rolled her eyes then lay her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam's gaze went to the suitcases.

"Are you two leaving? Is that why I'm moving in later tonight?" Sam asked, and Kurt nodded.

"Once Blaine is turned, he's going to need to be away from the city for a while… even more so if he ends up having powers. I had asked Mercedes to come… but I believe her words were, and I quote, "fuck off, I have a boyfriend now." Kurt finished with a smirk. Mercedes shot out of her seat.

"I did not say that!" She screeched and Kurt doubled over laughing.

"No, no, of course not. But it was that general idea," Kurt added, looking at Mercedes who sat down because she couldn't deny it.

"I'll still miss you though," She said softly and Kurt nodded.

"As I will you,"

The three fell into an easy conversation, leaving Kurt stunned as to how much he liked Sam and how perfect he thought they were for each other.

* * *

><p>Kurt laughed then turned to check the clock and let out a gasp.<p>

"Blaine's change is ending in like half an hour… and it's never exactly three hours…" Kurt trailed off looking at the couple, whose faces fell with sadness.

"I guess that's our queue," Sam said as he stood. Mercedes slowly stood behind him as she bit her lip. She suddenly shot forward and pulled Kurt into a hug with tears streaming down her face.

"I-I know this is stupid, we're bound to see each other again… but it's just… I'm going to miss you so much," Mercedes managed. Kurt wrapped his arms around the crying girl and rubbed soothing circles into her back as he hushed her.

"'Cedes, baby. We'll call each other whenever we can, and I'm sure Sam is going to take great care of you, so much so that you're not going to miss me at all," Kurt spoke the last part as he looked over Mercedes shoulder at Sam, who nodded. Kurt pulled back but looked into Mercedes eyes.

"We'll be out of here in two hours at most. You're going to be fine… Don't trash the place," Kurt added with a wink. Mercedes sniffled and nodded, and Kurt reached out and wiped a tear from her face. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"'Bye Kurt… Call me when you get… when you get wherever you're going. Blaine's going to be wonderful, I can tell," Mercedes said softly. Kurt nodded.

"Of course, and thank you." Mercedes backed away, and she instantly moved to Sam who enveloped her in a hug, before leading her by the hand towards the door. As Mercedes stood in the open doorway, she turned.

"Love you, Kurt."

"Love you too, Mercedes," Mercedes seemed to steel herself, and she straightened and closed the door.

As the sound of the door swinging shut echoed through the apartment, Kurt threw himself onto the couch and let the tears he had been holding back escape as he cried softly into the couch cushion, the memories from the last forty years with Mercedes running through his mind.

* * *

><p>A sharp pain on his wrist jolted Kurt out of his thoughts as he sat up and looked down. His jaw fell open – the slightly red lines that were there before were now a fairly-prominent, blood-red, tribal looking tattoo that circled around his wrist. Kurt grinned in spite of his sadness, but then realized what it meant. Blaine would be waking up soon, Kurt glanced at the clock, in ten minutes. Kurt jumped up and immediately ran to his bedroom stopping just beside Blaine's head on the pillow. Kurt looked down, hardly daring to breathe.<p>

Blaine looked… Blaine looked perfect. Kurt's mouth fell open at the beautiful brunette before him. Blaine's unruly curls seemed in place, with an obvious lack of gel. Blaine's lips were perfect and symmetrical; his skin was a beautiful olive colour and absolutely glowing. Kurt sighed in relief when he saw that the change had left Blaine's eyebrows the same; Kurt had found he had come to love his triangular brows. Even though Kurt really wanted to peel back the blankets and look at Blaine's body, he stopped himself. Kurt, almost giddy with anticipation, shrank back to the chair he had originally sat in and waited, his eyes on the clock.

* * *

><p>As Kurt had his eyes trained on Blaine, the tiny movement of Blaine's hand had Kurt instantly shooting to his bedside. Kurt could see Blaine's eyes moving behind his eyelids, and Kurt hesitantly pressed his hand to Blaine's chest and was confused to hear a heartbeat. He kept his hands there and waited for the next one before realizing that there wasn't going to be one. Blaine had completed the change. Kurt kneeled beside Blaine's head and hesitantly reached his hand up to cup Blaine's smooth cheek. Suddenly, Blaine's eyes fluttered open, and before Kurt could say anything, his wrist exploded with pain that had him curling up on the floor, whimpering. Blaine was still a little hazy, and didn't even realize what had happened. The pain faded after a moment, and as Kurt got back up, he looked at his wrist; the tattoo was filled in and contrasted with his pale skin. Kurt met Blaine's gaze, and all the air left his lungs. Blaine's irises were literally the colour of liquid gold. Kurt sucked in a breath.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt murmured, and Blaine's eyes focused and he sat up quickly in the bed.

"Your voice… it's so… perfect. And you! How come you didn't tell me you were this beautiful before?" Blaine said, as he took in his surroundings with his heightened senses. Blaine looked down at himself, and frowned.

"Kurt… did you give me a tattoo?" Blaine asked confusedly. Kurt smiled.

"I'll explain everything to you… can I see it though?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and flung his wrist out from under the covers. Kurt let out a shriek as he dropped to the floor as the fireball whizzed from Blaine's hand and exploded on the wall behind him.

"What the fuck!" Blaine yelled, as he instantly dropped to the floor to check on Kurt. The area where Blaine stood instantly had a ring of fire surrounding Blaine's feet. Kurt, acting on instinct, flung his hand towards the fire and a spray of water shot forward, extinguishing the blast. Kurt looked down at his hands, dumbfounded.

"We're going to need to talk, but we need to get out of here before we trash the place. Come, I already packed our things, but we're not getting in my car yet," Kurt paused, before moving towards the window.

"Follow me," And Kurt dropped out of the window with Blaine following uncertainly behind him.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't stop sprinting until he reached a set of stone cliffs that overlooked the huge Lake Erie. Kurt stopped and turned and saw Blaine right behind him. Kurt turned.<p>

"What do you want to know first?" Kurt asked.

"Fire, definitely fire. And where did you get the water thing from?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and motioned Blaine to sit down on the smooth rocks and Kurt did the same.

"I'm guessing your ability is a pyro, which means you can produce and manipulate fire. As I'm sure you remember the fireball in the bedroom, that means that you can't control it, yet," Kurt added. At Blaine's blank look, he continued. "Special abilities do not come easily, and most take anywhere from two weeks to a month to control, depending on the ability. And, I have a theory about why I suddenly became a Hydro; I read about this kind of thing a couple decades ago I believe. I read that if a vampire has a special power, like you for example. When they mate, if possible, their mate will develop a power opposite of it, so-" Kurt made to continue, but was shushed by Blaine.

"Mate?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt.

"I guess I'll explain that now, you know your 'tattoo' on your wrist? That's actually called a mate-mark. What happens is when a vampire meets their mate, they get the first stage of the mark. But, if they meet their mate while their mate is human like I did, it's only once they've changed that they get the mark. The mark stays this colour," Kurt pointed at the red tattoo circling his wrist, "until the mates feed from each other. After that it turns sapphire. And… if one of the mate dies, the mark turns black. Not much more is known about what happens to a vampire once it's mate dies because… well usually they don't outlive their mate by long. Does that make sense?" Kurt finished, looking at Blaine. He was suddenly struck by how absolutely sexy Blaine looked, and had to restrain himself from jumping on him right there. Blaine nodded slowly.

"So basically, that means that we actually belong together… yes?" Kurt nodded. "Soul mates, baby!" Blaine yelled as he shot forward and tackled Kurt. Kurt started laughing and gave Blaine a quick kiss but then pulled back; he realized he didn't fancy being pinned by someone who hadn't learned to control a fire ability.

"Er, how about you learn to control your power maybe? I don't really feel like being er… barbequed…" Kurt said awkwardly. Blaine immediately stiffened and climbed off of Kurt.

"Oh, oh. Right. Okay. Uh, Kurt, I'm kind of hungry. Like thirsty…" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Of course! Let's go hunt, we can see what's in the forest," Kurt gestured to the wide, green forest that sprawled out behind them. Blaine nodded and stood, and slowly extended his hand to help Kurt up, his face screwed up in concentration. Kurt slowly reached and let his hand meet Blaine's, and he could have sworn that he saw a puff of steam when their palms touched.

* * *

><p>Blaine followed behind Kurt as he walked silently through the forest. Blaine looked down at his hand, as he opened it, palm up. He willed fire to manifest in his hand, and he concentrated hard, visualizing it in his mind. He looked down, and saw his hands turning faintly red but nothing else. He sighed and shoved his hands down by his sides. Kurt looked back with a questioning look on his face, but Blaine shook his head.<p>

Being a vampire was pretty hard to get used to. The sprint to the cliffs hadn't taken anything out of him and he had figured he had been running at least at 100km an hour. And plus, how did he not notice how beautiful Kurt was before? And his eyes, good lord. He could get lost in them. Blaine suddenly looked in front of him to find Kurt crouched down behind a small bush. Blaine quickly joined him. Kurt gestured to the small herd of deer that were grazing nearby.

"Watch me first?" Kurt whispered lowly. Blaine nodded, secretly excited to see his boyfr- _no, mate, _Blaine corrected himself, hunt. Kurt took a deep breath, before darting forward and taking down the closest deer with ease as he quickly bit into its neck and drank deeply. Blaine heard the moan of absolute desire that Kurt made, and acting on instinct, tore out from the trees and jumped on the slowest of the deer that we're trying to run. He pinned the deer, then paused. He looked down at the frantic animal, suddenly unsure.

"Blaine! Do it now!" Kurt called from his own kill. Blaine steeled himself, dipped his head and sunk his teeth into the warm throat of the animal. As the first drop of blood hit his tongue, Blaine felt his mind drifting from rational thoughts as he fastened his lips onto the bite and began swallowing the lifeblood of the now-limp deer by the mouthful, eagerly gulping down the the blood, with tasted like liquid amazingness.

Blaine heard light footsteps behind him and didn't bother turning away from his delicious meal as he knew that they belonged to Kurt. Blaine only straightened and turned when the blood stopped flowing, and Blaine let the head fall to the ground. He turned and faced Kurt who had a smile on his face.

"You did wonderful, but you got a little something on your face," Kurt said softly as he moved forward and pressed his lips against Blaine, swiping his tongue against his lips. Blaine immediately parted them, and Kurt's tongue slithered in as he tangled with Blaine's own. Blaine let out a moan at the taste of blood in Kurt's mouth, and he sucked on Kurt's lips. The blood in the kiss emitted sparks, as Blaine brought up his hands to Kurt's cheek and tilted his head up. Blaine trailed his lips down his mate's long, pale neck stopping at his collarbone. He sucked hard and then bit down sharply on the skin, but not hard enough to draw blood. Kurt let loose a whimper as Blaine licked over the bite marks. Kurt's hand wandered lower to cup Blaine through his pants when suddenly Blaine pulled back with a groan his hands going to cover his own crotch and the big wet spot that was there. Kurt looked mortified.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Blaine, I guess I still need to learn to control my ability…" Kurt trailed off. Blaine tried to wring the freezing water from his crotch and now-killed erection.

"I guess that kind of ruined the mood…" Kurt added with a small smile. Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"I guess that was the better alternative to me doing that to you…" Blaine said, smirking. And suddenly, the two doubled over laughing until they were clutching the trees for support.

Moments later, they managed to straighten and made their way back to the house.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned to Blaine who was beside him, the wind blowing through his curls at the speed they were going.<p>

"So I've already packed our stuff… I think I'll just leave my car here because I don't think we're going to need it," Kurt said easily. Blaine nodded.

"Where are we going?" Blaine replied, his tone not breathless at all.

"I have a small cabin that's a little bit out of town," Kurt paused, for they were outside their front door.

"I think maybe you should stay out here, I don't think we need another fire ball lighting the place on fire," Kurt said, winking at Blaine, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," Blaine muttered, but Kurt just pecked him on the cheek and went inside to fetch their suitcases.

* * *

><p>Good? :-) I hope you all enjoyed that. I probably wont be updating for the next week maybe because I'll be super busy; a friend of mine who moved a few years ago is in town, so I don't think I'll have that much time to write. Oh, a heads up: my computer is seemingly falling apart, so if something happens to it, I wont be able to post for the next little bit, but I'll try to let you all know! Thanks for reading, and as always, feel free to review and check out all my other stories! :-)<p> 


	16. Chapter 14

Hello patient readers whom I love and am ever so grateful for :-). Man... I haven't updated since last year! (Corny joke.. ha ha...) But seriously, this chapter took me longer than I thought, even though its a bit of a shorter chapter. Anyways, it's up now, so enjoy! There is some smut at the end, but for those who don't want to read, I'll post warnings! Enjoy!

PS - I hope everyone had a good holiday, and Happy New Year!

PPS - omg so I totally messed up (again) and I used the same character twice... as one of the reviewers pointed out - I used Sam in chapter one as the person they went to for documents blah blah blah, so to avoid confusion, I changed the name of character in chapter one. Thank you for pointing that out, and if I screw anything else up please let me know! :-)\

... PPPS? For people wondering, I haven't added a new chapter, rather just added more to this chapter, because there was a specific spot I wanted to leave this at... So here, read on!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Kurt looked around the house for what may have been the last time. He picked up the suitcases that he had placed at his feet and stepped outside, locking the door on the way out. He saw Blaine sitting on the lawn, staring intently at his hands. Confused, he walked over.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up, startled. He stood and dusted off his pants.

"What were you doing?" Kurt asked, confused. Blaine shrugged.

"Just trying to do the whole fire thing… So did you get everything?" Blaine finished. Kurt nodded and gestured to the suitcases.

"Are we driving?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt looked over his shoulder at his car which stood gleaming in the driveway.

"Nah, I have a cabin that's just like a ten minute run from here. Come then, grab a bag," Kurt said, holding one out for Blaine. Blaine smiled and reached out and grabbed it. Blaine gestured for Kurt to lead, and together they ran towards the trees, hardly a blur.

* * *

><p>Mercedes turned down the street and stopped just outside the house. Sam slowed beside her and offered her his arm. Mercedes smiled and took it and together they walked inside. Mercedes pushed open the front door and sighed. Even though not much had physically changed, the place just felt so much emptier. Sam set down his bags with a clunk.<p>

"Where can I put these?" he asked. Mercedes gestured towards her room, and Sam nodded and disappeared through the door. Mercedes couldn't help it; she went over to Kurt's room and pushed in the door. The first thing she noticed was the emptiness of the room. The second thing she noticed was the huge scorch mark adorned on the wall beside the bed. Her mouth fell open and she walked over. She raised her hand and let her fingers trail over the charred wall. She saw a note taped to the dresser below it.

_Turns out Blaine's a pyro. And apparently I'm a hydro now, because of that whole mate-balancing thing? Anyways. Gonna miss you, sorry about the wall!_

_Kurt xoxo_

Mercedes tucked the note into her jeans pocket and surveyed the room. All of Kurt's personal possessions were gone except for a photo that was peeking out from under the bed. Mercedes bent and picked it up, then examined it. It was a picture of Kurt and Blaine grinning. Blaine had his arm thrown around Kurt's shoulders, and Mercedes couldn't help but smile. Kurt rarely smiled with any teeth, but in the picture all of his pearly whites were on display. Mercedes took the photo and went back out into the living room.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Kurt and Blaine arrived at the modest cabin in ten minutes. They walked inside and flipped on the lights. Kurt started upstairs and motioned for Blaine to follow him. As they walked down the hallway and pushed open a door, Blaine turned to Kurt.<p>

"Once we unpack… can we maybe work on trying to control our abilities?" Blaine asked hesitantly. Kurt smiled and ruffled Blaine's hair, to his chagrin.

"Of course, I want to try out my water thing," Kurt replied as he brought his bag over to the closet.

Once they had unpacked, and Blaine had changed (as he was still wearing the sweatpants he went to bed and got changed in), the two headed outside. The air was crisp and the temperature cool.

"This is so cool, I should be freezing right now," Blaine said excitedly, pointing at his capris and short sleeved shirt. Kurt laughed and looked around.

"We should go by the dock, that way, if you light me on fire, I can just jump in?" Kurt said, smirking. Blaine rolled his eyes and mumbled something like _'way to be optimistic.' _Kurt, with his heightened senses easily heard and smiled, reaching out with his hand to grasp Blaine's own and led him down to the dock.

Kurt sat cross-legged on the dock, facing Blaine. Blaine had his palms outstretched and resting on his thighs.

"Okay, so, focus. Think that you're in a really hot place, it's boiling hot. Visualize a fire, a huge fire. Got it? Now, reach into the fire, and grab it and pull it out," Kurt murmured, watching Blaine's scrunched up face. His eyes opened and he looked down at his hands and let out a shriek. Blaine's concentration wavered, and the small fireballs that had been floating in Blaine's hand vanished. Blaine frowned.

"The fact that you were able to even create them at all is good Blaine," Kurt said. Blaine shrugged.

"You try now," Blaine said. Kurt nodded. He closed his eyes and thought of himself underwater. His visualized-self broke the surface and reached forward. A huge wave crashed against his hand, and he brought his other hand up to trap the wave between his hands. Kurt opened his eyes and frowned when he saw that nothing was happening with his hands. Blaine looked shocked though, so Kurt followed his gaze to the lake behind him and let out a gasp. A small whirlpool with rough pounding waves was ripping through the water towards the dock, coming faster and faster. Kurt scooted back but the wave crashed over the small dock, soaking Kurt and Blaine. As the water receded back into the ocean, Blaine shook his head, water droplets spraying from his curls.

"Maybe you shouldn't be right beside the element you're trying to control…" Blaine said slowly. Kurt looked over at him, and Blaine couldn't help it. Kurt just looked absolutely soaked, his hair darkened and plastered against his forehead and his clothes sticking to him. His lips were set in a pout. Blaine burst out laughing, and Kurt reluctantly grinned. Blaine smiled and reached forward, bringing Kurt forward and connecting their lips in a wet kiss. He drew back but rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"Yeah, I guess," Kurt said exasperatedly. Blaine grinned and stood before offering Kurt a hand up. Kurt took it and stood.

"Want to take a break?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"I kind of want to hunt again," Blaine said, biting his lip.

"Do you want to try humans this time or stick with animals?" Kurt asked. A thoughtful expression came over Blaine's face before he met Kurt's gaze.

"I want to try humans."

* * *

><p>The sky was dark as Blaine and Kurt stood on a rooftop above an alley. Kurt had been here with Mercedes many times before, so it was nothing new to him. Blaine looked over at Kurt.<p>

"So, what do we do now?" Blaine asked.

"We wait," Kurt murmured as he lay down with his head peeking over the edge of the roof. Blaine followed suit, staring down into the path below.

They hadn't been waiting long when a young man walked into the alley, stopping and leaning against the wall directly underneath Blaine. Blaine's breathing stuttered as he took a deep breath, the human scent filling his nostrils and clouding his mind. The man below pulled out a phone and checked it before scanning both entrances of the alley. Then it hit Kurt; the man was waiting for someone. Kurt turned to warn Blaine and to tell him not to move but it was too late. The scent of the blood had already affected him, and he was already in a predatory crouch on the edge of the rooftop. His control was not as good, as he had just been turned earlier that day, and so his mind surrendered control to his instincts easier.

"Shit," Kurt muttered, as Blaine let out a low growl. He sprung forward and landed several stories down, right in front of the man. The man let out a frightened yelp and Blaine let out a feral snarl. He flung his hand out and in turn, a large fireball exploded right beside the man's face. The man dropped to the ground screaming as Blaine moved in. Kurt watched his mate with horror before a gasp had his head snapping to the entrance of the alleyway. Another man, seemingly younger, dressed in the same fashion as the other, stood about twenty feet away from Blaine and his meal. He stood there in shock, his mind trying to process what he had just witnessed.

_Shit, he saw. I can't let him get away, shit, shit shit! _Kurt thought frustrated. He jumped from the roof, landing easily a few feet in front of the man.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, the then turned and began sprinting out of the alley. Kurt looked back at Blaine before turning back to the man who was almost at the exit of the alley. Kurt knew he couldn't let the man out of his sight, but he knew he couldn't fully pursue him in public. With a final glance at Blaine, he turned and sprinted after the man. He had made it out into the street beyond, and Kurt skidded to a stop at the edge of the sidewalk as he looked around. The street was thankfully empty. In one single move, he launched himself halfway across the street to the man and roughly grabbed him. In another bound, he had the man pressed against a building.

"P-please, just let me go," he whimpered. The boy seemed young. Kurt bit his lip as he took in the young teen's face but shook his head. His mind unfortunately stayed clear as Kurt surged forward, the teen's anguished yells filling the night until they were silenced abruptly.

* * *

><p>Blaine straightened, confused. <em>Where is he? <em> Blaine thought as he scanned for Kurt. He stared down at the man with the burned face below him. He was surprised to realize that he felt no regret or sadness for killing him. Then, the wind changed, and Blaine sniffed the air. Kurt's scent wafted towards him, and Blaine followed it until he reached the street. He cocked his head when he saw Kurt bent over something against a wall across the street. He slowly crossed the empty street and stopped behind him.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt spun around, his face strangely neutral.

"Oh, Blaine. Hi," Kurt said, his voice seeming distant.

"What are you doing all the way over here?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked down at the body below him.

"Oh, right. I was about to tell you but it was too late. Your guy was waiting for someone, and he showed up in time to catch your fire show, so I had to take him down."

"Shit! How could you tell?" Blaine said, his brow furrowed.

"Just his general body language. Over time you'll be more in tune with body language, it helps you hunt better I guess," Kurt finished with a chuckle. Kurt took in Blaine's bloody appearance.

"I think you need to get changed?" Kurt teased, his earlier mood gone. Blaine looked down at himself and groaned. Blood spattered his t-shirt and there was a particularly big stain on his capris.

"Does blood come out?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed and reached for Blaine's hand.

"Yeah, don't worry. Let's go home," Kurt said as he walked with Blaine towards the cabin. Blaine smiled, he liked the sound of going home with Kurt. Their home.

* * *

><p><strong>*beginning of smut - don't worry, you aren't missing any big plot things if you don't read!*<strong>

Kurt stood in the bedroom facing Blaine.

"Okay, strip. Give me your clothes," Kurt instructed, and Blaine removed his shirt. He got a wicked grin and he slowly pulled down his pants, staring at Kurt as he did so. Kurt became flustered, and if it were possible, he would be blushing right down to the roots of his hair.

"B-blaine," Kurt stuttered. Blaine walked over slowly and removed the clothes from Kurt's hand, before leading him towards the bed. He gently pushed him down and settled over top of him. He placed one hand beside Kurt's head and the other caressed down his jawbone as Blaine leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. Kurt's breathing hitched when Blaine sat up, straddling Kurt's hips. Blaine reached forward and undid one of the buttons slowly, looking at Kurt while he did so. At Kurt's quick nod, he made quick work of the rest of the buttons and pushed the shirt open as he took in his mate's bare torso. A primal sound rumbled in Blaine's throat as he leaned down and licked a hot, wet trail from just above Kurt's nipple to his collarbone. Kurt let out a whimper, and Blaine leaned down again, and took his nipple into his mouth. He sucked and bit down on it lightly, as Kurt arched his back, needy for more. Blaine teased it some more, before kissing across to its twin and teasing it the same.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, and Blaine lifted his head and kissed Kurt, his tongue swiping along Kurt's bottom lip until Kurt opened his lips and Blaine met Kurt's tongue with a wonton moan. Blaine's hands drifted down until they settled on Kurt's hip bones, before deftly un-doing his fly and tugging down Kurt's pants. Blaine moved his lips to just under Kurt's ear where he sucked a dark purplish bruise. Kurt keened and Blaine slipped his hand underneath the waistband of Kurt's briefs. Blaine lifted his hips and slipped off his own boxers, letting his fully hard member spring free. Seconds later, Kurt's briefs joined his on the floor, and Blaine slowly lowered himself down, his cock touching Kurt's own.

"Fuck," Kurt hissed, as their cock heads touched. Blaine reached down and took both of them in his hands and started circling and rubbing them. Kurt threw his head back and let soft sounds of pleasure pour out. Blaine removed his hand, and ground his hips down against Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he eagerly thrust his hips up to meet Blaine's. Blaine's fingers curled at the friction as he roughly ground his hips again. Blaine met Kurt in sloppy kiss and sucked harshly at his bottom lip before moving his mouth to Kurt's long neck. Acting on instinct, Blaine's fangs lengthened and he darted forward, piercing Kurt's porcelain skin. Kurt let out a moan, and his fingers tangled in Blaine's hair to hold him to his own neck. Blaine sucked hard and his hips jerked when the first drop of Kurt's blood hit his tongue. It was like liquid fire, and Blaine eagerly gulped it down. Kurt's cock was absolutely aching, and continuous moans and whimpers fell through his parted lips.

Blaine raised his head and met Kurt's gaze and kissed his swollen lips. Kurt could taste his own blood in Blaine's mouth and he clutched his head closer as his fingers tightened in Blaine's curls. Kurt flipped Blaine over with inhuman strength before dipping his head to bite Blaine as well. Kurt sucked greedily; the taste of Blaine's blood appeared irresistible. Kurt drew back and licked over the bite marks and darted upwards to give Blaine a quick peck before sliding down Blaine's body until his mouth was hovering over Blaine's cock.

"Tell me what you want," Kurt demanded, looking up from under his lashes. Blaine nearly came right then.

"Suck me, please, Kurt, pl-" Blaine was cut off as Kurt did exactly that. Kurt parted his lips and took Blaine until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck!" Blaine yelled as his hands reached down to tangle in Kurt's perfectly-styled hair. Kurt backed off and licked up the underside of his cock, the tip of his tongue tracing a prominent vein. Kurt sucked the head into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks.

Blaine had one hand tangled in Kurt's hair, the other was roughly gripping the sheets beside him as he willed himself not to thrust into his mate's mouth. Suddenly, Kurt pulled up, and Blaine met Kurt's lust-filled gaze, confused. Kurt leaned forward and held out his hand.

"Suck," he ordered. Blaine took Kurt's index finger into his mouth, coating it in saliva. Kurt pulled it out, and in one motion he took Blaine's cock into his mouth all the way, and pushed his index finger inside Blaine. Blaine screamed, and tumbled over the edge as Kurt started humming. Everything went white.

***end of smut***

* * *

><p>Blaine slowly opened his eyes to Kurt looming above him.<p>

"I don't mean to brag but… I totally just made you come so hard you passed out," Kurt finished, smirking. Blaine groaned but wound his arms around Kurt's torso and pulled him flush against him.

"Your turn," he whispered huskily into Kurt's ear, but Kurt laughed.

"I already took care of that… you're so fucking hot when you come," Kurt explained, as he moved to give Blaine a quick kiss. Blaine grinned.

"Do you want to go practice our abilities?" Kurt asked. Blaine pursed his lips.

"Later, now we need to cuddle," Blaine said, as he adjusted their position until Blaine was spooning Kurt. Kurt smiled and turned his head back to Blaine.

"Look," he murmured as he held up his left wrist, which now had a sapphire mate-mark circling around it. Blaine reached and captured Kurt's wrist, and gave it a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine enjoyed the next relatively calm few weeks. Aside from a few accidents which had left Kurt several items of clothing short and Blaine with some wet clothing, the pair of them had more or less mastered their elements. Blaine was able to create fire at will, and able to throw fireballs, as well as simply focus on a certain thing and light it on fire. Kurt was able to produce water balls that had been seemingly taken from the heart of the roughest seas, and he was also happy to find he could control water in its solid and gas form. Blaine had been settling into vampirism very well; he was already an adept hunter and his self-control was improving by the day.<p>

They had gotten so used to being separated from civilization and having only each other's company, that they were shocked when that changed. That change came in the form of someone knocking at the door.

"I'll get it…" Kurt said softly with a slight tone of bewilderment. _Who could it possibly be? _Kurt thought. He walked to the door and hesitated before pulling open the door. As his mind registered the face that was staring before him, he was immediately assaulted with memories from Dalton.

"C-Cameron?" Kurt spluttered.

* * *

><p>Eheh, cliffhanger... :-) How was that? Please review! I can't believe the response that this story has gotten. This one is about 34 of the way finished I'd guess, but once it's done I have several other ideas I'd like to start as well as continuing my Western!Warblers one and also one I have about a painting coming to life... Anyways. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll post the next chapter soon as I can!


	17. Chapter 15

Hello wonderful readers :-) Here, have chapter 15! Enjoy! :p I'm not exactly sure about this chapter, but I hope it's alright!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Cameron… what are you doing here?" Kurt managed after a few beats. Cameron looked down and shuffled his feet.

"You owe me a favor… I'm here to claim that,"

"Within reason," Kurt added softly. Cameron nodded and looked up and the light of the setting sun caught his face for the first time. Kurt drew in a gasp as he took in Cameron's scratched face; he had two long gashes running from his forehead to his chin, and teeth marks that dragged from one side of his neck to the other.

"Wh-what happe-" Kurt began, but suddenly he was jerked backwards and Blaine stood, or rather crouched, in front of him and he let out a low hiss.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine snarled, shifting his weight. Kurt placed a restraining hand on his mate's shoulder, pulling him into a standing position and to his side. Cameron's ever-watching eyes caught Kurt's mate mark, and he shifted his eyes to Blaine's left wrist.

"You turned him? I guess that's not surprising… Congratulations I suppose," Cameron added, on account of the mating. Kurt nodded stiffly, as he stood to the side, drawing Blaine with him, and gestured for Cameron to come in. Kurt closed the door and pointed to the couch in the living room.

"Take a seat," Kurt said. Cameron nodded, and Blaine immediately turned to Kurt, anger glinting in his eyes.

"What is he doing here? And why are you letting him in?" Blaine said in a low tone. Kurt sighed. He reached to stroke Blaine's jawbone softly with his fingertips.

"Easy," Kurt soothed, and Blaine visibly relaxed. "He's here because he needs my-our help," Kurt corrected himself. Blaine bit his lip.

"Why is he asking us for help? Is he really so delusional?" Blaine whispered. Kurt took a deep breath.

"I kind of owe him a favor…" Kurt said. Blaine stiffened again and opened his mouth to protest but Kurt shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"Come, I'll explain later, but it's rude to keep our guest waiting," Kurt said before taking Blaine's hand and leading him into the other room.

* * *

><p>Cameron sat uneasily on the couch, taking in his surroundings.<p>

_Figures they would be mates… _Cameron thought rather bitterly, but then sighed in defeat. There was really no point in even fighting for Kurt anymore. While Cameron would do many things, breaking up mates was not one of them. All he wanted was someone who loved him for who we was, who wouldn't be afraid that Cameron was just going to control them. Sometimes, his gift felt more like a curse. He thought back to Kurt's mate mark with a sigh of envy; he so desperately wanted one… but he feared that he might be one of the few who simply missed their mates. Left alone for eternity. Cameron didn't think he would be able to bear that. The last six or so centuries had been bad enough. He sighed and fiddled with his fingers as the sounds of voices talking in low tones reached his ears. His head perked up; he knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but there was no way he couldn't. He listened to Blaine's slightly angry voice, and Kurt's calming one.

_Hm, so he doesn't know that Kurt owes me. Interesting. _Cameron was rather unsure how to act at the moment. He wanted to act all confident and relaxed, but he was far from it. He was in trouble with some very pissed off, very powerful vampires, which had led him to ask for help in a place where he was unwanted and knew it. Cameron settled for simply being neutral, hoping his features were schooled as Kurt and Blaine walked in. He took a deep breath, and began to tell his story.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat down opposite Cameron, and Blaine joined him. Blaine took Kurt's hand possessively, missing the quiet sigh Cameron made at the action.<p>

"So, what can I do for you?" Kurt began, looking expectantly at the blonde vampire.

"Well, it kind of began just after graduation. I was actually up North a bit when I came across an amulet. I had it checked out, and turns out its pretty powerful for like magic, and it once belonged to this old wizard. I'm not really sure of the whole story, but the main thing is that it's pretty powerful and sought after. I may or may not have gotten a little boastful of it," Blaine scoffed. Cameron shot him a dark look before continuing. "And this crazy ass vampire clan kindly relieved me of it. What I'm asking for is help in getting it back… They had said they were coming South, and they're pretty easy to find I'd suppose…" Cameron finished, and looked up at Kurt pleadingly. Kurt bit his lip, and turned to look at Blaine. _I do owe him… but it sounds dangerous…_

"I'm not saying no, but I'm not agreeing yet. What do you know about the clan?" Kurt shifted forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Blaine looked over uncertainly.

"They've all got powers. The leader, I guess, is a telekinetic. There's a blonde girl who can like, make copies of herself. Then there's two I don't know, their powers either weren't physical or they just didn't use them…" Cameron paused, then swallowed. "By myself… I was no match for them, but with you Kurt, there's at least a chance." Cameron straightened as he got an idea. He turned to Blaine.

"Have you got any powers?" Cameron asked. Blaine grinned.

"Oh, I've got a little something…" Blaine said cockily as he outstretched his hand. He waited until he was sure Cameron was watching, and then produced a massive, swirling fireball. Kurt rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wrist, turned Blaine's fireball into a mass of steam. Blaine looked over at Kurt with a hurt look, but Kurt just smiled and took Blaine's hand.

"Blaine's a pyro, and in accordance with the whole mating laws, I've become a hydro." Cameron smiled.

"All the better…" his smile faded though, and he looked to Kurt now with a pleading look in his eyes.

"So, will you help me?" Kurt pursed his lips, and looked to Blaine. He met Cameron's gaze again and then nodded.

"Yeah, we'll help you."

* * *

><p>The trio stayed up through the night planning, seeing as they didn't really need sleep. As the first rays of sunlight peeked through the huge window, Kurt stood and stretched.<p>

"Should we hunt before we go?" Kurt proposed. The others grunted their agreement, and together they set off towards the forest that was surrounding the cabin. Blaine turned to Kurt as they breached the treeline.

"Can I see you… Can I see you hunt in like a shapeshifted form?" Blaine asked hesitantly. Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips.

"Of course, any requests?" Kurt asked, smiling. Blaine grinned.

"Be a bear… no a wolf… be a cheetah!" Blaine said excitedly. Kurt's smile stretched into a grin.

"I'll be returning to myself though as I feed," Kurt murmured. Blaine nodded and sat back as Kurt's body morphed until there was a cheetah standing in front of Blaine, it's tail swishing impatiently.

"Holy shit, can I… Can I pet you?" Blaine asked, stepping forward dazedly. Kurt bowed his head, and Blaine ran his fingers through the soft hair on the cheetah's head. To both their surprise, Kurt let out an involuntary purr. Blaine laughed and they caught up to Cameron who had been watching their exchange with an unreadable look on his face.

"Ready?" Blaine asked. Cameron nodded, and they lifted their faces, caught the scent of some deer, and set off in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Blaine had drained his first deer when he heard Kurt. He spun around in time to catch a cheetah pouncing on a deer as it dug in. Blaine tilted his head and watched as the cheetah suddenly morphed back to Kurt. Blaine walked over and arrived just as Kurt stood, dusting himself off.<p>

"I think I'm alright. Where's Cameron?" Kurt asked easily, walking away from the body of the deer laying on the ground without looking back. Blaine shrugged.

"I think that way," he gestured with a tilt of his head a vague area to his right and towards the cabin. Kurt sighed.

"Come on," Kurt said, tugging Blaine by the arm towards the house. Blaine rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be pulled along.

_The faster we start, the sooner we're done and he's gone, _Blaine thought.

* * *

><p>The three stood outside the house.<p>

"Do we need to get anything?" Blaine asked. Cameron shook his head.

"No. I sort of know their scent… so I say we just head North until I catch their trail. That sound alright?" Cameron asked, turning to the pair. Blaine huffed but Kurt shot him a look that clearly said 'behave' and nodded. Cameron turned to the North and set off at a fast run, Kurt and Blaine following behind.

They had been running for about twenty minutes when Cameron suddenly stopped, only Kurt's vampire reflexes allowing him to stop himself from running into Cameron. Cameron inhaled deeply and he turned to his right, and took off running in that direction. Blaine cast a look at Kurt, who ignored it, and they followed after Cameron yet again.

The next time Cameron stopped, Kurt was prepared and slowed to a stop beside Cameron, Blaine following suit. Cameron pointed to a small shack several hundred feet away.

"So we'll ambush them," Cameron said softly, as he began creeping around the outskirts of the clearing.

* * *

><p>"How much further South do you wan-" Rachel Berry suddenly broke off mid-sentence and stiffened. She slowly rose out of her seat at the table and peered out the window.<p>

"We've got company," she said, turning slowly. Finn Hudson's head whipped around to stare at her.

"And? What are you reading?" he asked. Rachel closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on the intruders in her mind's radar.

"I've got a pyro, hydro, shape-shifter, and a mind control… do you think it's the same fool from before?" Rachel asked. Sebastian rose and took his own look out the window.

"I only see three," he murmured. Quinn cocked her head. Suddenly, the small shack erupted with flames as an insane force slammed against the wall.

"Everyone, get out and remain unseen. Quinn," Finn began, but Quinn was already nodded. She closed her eyes and set a mirror image of herself running through the front door as the four slipped out the back.

* * *

><p>"Good job, Blaine!" Kurt said with a grin, as Blaine lowered his hands, the shack now ablaze. There was the sound of footsteps and twigs snapping and Blaine crouched again, Kurt and Cameron copying his stance. A blonde girl was running full out towards him. Blaine launched a huge fireball at her, smiling triumphantly when it hit her square in the chest. But then, the girl exploded into thick smoke that quickly drifted upwards. Blaine turned to Cameron dumbfounded.<p>

"That would be the projector. She can make mirror images of herself, remember? Come on, I'd bet that was a diversion." Cameron ran forward with Kurt and Blaine in pursuit towards the cabin.

"Let's split up. Kurt, you go to the left, Blaine to the right, and I'll go straight." Blaine and Cameron went their respective ways, and Kurt veered to the left. He suddenly found himself at a dead end on top of a cliff. Confused, he turned and stiffened when he saw a tall brunette standing thirty feet away from him.

"Ah, hello. Are you here with that Cameron fool?" he said softly, his voice carrying easily to Kurt. Kurt clenched his fists by his sides.

"Yeah, I'll be needing that amulet back then, so kindly hand it over before I do something you'll regret." The boy stepped forward.

"My, my. Where are your manners? I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. Kindly introduce yourself, hm? So I'll know what to put on your gravestone, of course," he finished with a smirk. Kurt snarled and outstretched his arms, sending a large wave of water rushing at Sebastian. He followed it with several lines of ice shards. Kurt was confused when he saw Sebastian not making any move to dodge the oncoming onslaught, but rather he ran towards it with a grin on his face. Kurt watched as the wave crashed over Sebastian, leaving him safely dry, and the ice shards dropped harmlessly to the grass. Kurt found himself ducking as Sebastian heaved ball after ball of water at him.

"Wh-what?" Kurt spluttered.

"Don't dish out what you can't take," Sebastian hissed. Kurt snarled and moved closer to Sebastian, but still keeping his distance. Then, it clicked in Kurt's brain. Sebastian was a mimicry – a vampire able to recreate and use any ability used on them. Kurt still had his shapeshifting, but he was going to have to be careful. He would have one chance to take Sebastian down before he would be fighting against another shapeshifter. Kurt thought back to the time he lost control in the park with Mercedes and let an evil grin grace his face. _This was going to be good, _Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>Blaine stalked silently through the trees. He heard a rustling behind him, and spun around and found himself face to face with the blonde girl from earlier. With a snarl, he flung a fireball at her, watching as she exploded into smoke. He turned again, only to find another copy. Blaine took a step back as copy after copy of the blonde walked towards him. A shrill voice screeched loudly from somewhere in the trees.<p>

"Where am I, curly? Hm? Which one am I, shorty?" The voice screeched, with haunting laughter accompanying it. Blaine hissed and swept his hands across the whole line of clones, sending a wall of fire at them. As the wall extinguished, all that remained of the clones was thick smoke. Blaine squinted, trying to see through the thick smoke. Suddenly, a figure burst through the smoke, launching itself at Blaine. Blaine fell to the ground with a very real vampire on top of him. Blaine grabbed the wrists that were clawing at his throat and channeled his heat, causing the vampire above him to shriek and scream with pain. Blaine stood as the vampire jumped off of him and stepped back. He saw it was the blonde, and the original one by the way she was surviving the flames. They circled each other slowly, fangs bared and hissing. The blonde stepped forward a fraction of an inch, and Blaine reacted. He flung both his hands outward, sending a massive fireball speeding towards the blonde. It hit her in the chest and knocked her backwards several feet. When she didn't get up, Blaine hesitantly stepped over to her, and saw her blackened, burnt body. Blaine quickly dragged the body into the underbrush of a tree and set onwards.

* * *

><p>Cameron took to the trees, leaping agilely from branch to branch, barely making a sound. He stopped when he saw the leader along with the small brunette girl talking up ahead. Cameron stilled his breathing, and listened.<p>

"_-you said you read four abilities, Rachel! Where's the other?" The leader hissed._

"_I don't know, Finn! I just sense them!" she countered, looking up at the tall man, who shook his head._

"_Where is Sebastian and Quinn anyway. They should have disposed of them and been back here already," Finn said. Rachel bit her lip._

"_You don't think that ma-" Rachel _ _began, but Finn cut her off._

"_There's no way. I purposely picked Sebastian and Quinn to be in the clan because they were strong fighters. There's no way they could have lost," Finn said confidently. _

"_But a pyro, hydro, mind control and a shapeshifter? You've got to admit that's pretty powerful!" _

"_Rachel, shut your mouth and wait over there. We've got company," Finn said, before looking directly into the tree where Cameron was listening._

"Fuck," Cameron hissed, as he felt himself being tugged out of the tree by an invisible hand, and deposited roughly onto the ground in front of Finn.

"Look who it is!" Finn said loudly. Cameron hissed, and made to get up, but Finn merely flicked his wrist and Cameron was pinned.

"You really thought you could show your face around here… and get the amulet back? If you did, where is your pyro, hydro and shapeshifter huh?" Finn continued. Cameron snarled, and he was picked up and thrown against a tree. He slumped against the ground, the weight no longer pinning him, but he was unable to get up.

"Right here!" a voice called. Cameron lifted his head weakly, and spied Blaine sprinting towards Finn. Finn tensed, unsure what to expect. He barely dodged the first fireball. Finn snarled as he uprooted a tree from beside him and sent it shooting towards Blaine. Blaine sent back a fireball in return, burning the tree to ashes which fell harmlessly to the ground. Finn let loose a roar as he picked up a huge boulder and sent it flying towards Blaine. He attempted to send a fireball but the boulder was untouched, and Blaine was forced to dive out of the way as the rock smashed against the tree behind him. Blaine suddenly saw a dark blur speed from behind Finn. Blaine's eyes widened as he realized it was Kurt. His loss of focus cost him, and he found himself pinned under a rock. Blaine let out a whimper, and tried to move it, but even with his enhanced strength, he was trapped.

Finn stalked forward confidently.

"So, this is all you've got? A pyro? Tell me, pyro, where are your friends? The shapeshifter and hydro? I'd love to meet them," Finn purred. There was an inhuman screeching sound, and Finn whirled around. His mouth gaped open when he saw Kurt. Although, Finn didn't see Kurt. Rather, he saw a huge, black monster. The thing was well over seven feet tall, and had red slits for eyes. It had gleaming, sharp white teeth, all ending in sharp points. Finn's gaze travelled down its body and took in its claws for hands and feet. Finn let loose a gasp when he saw the blood that already adorned the claws, and then the thing threw something at him. Finn caught it and looked down. With a snarl, he threw the remnants of the tie Sebastian had been wearing to the ground, and sent a tree flying towards Kurt. Kurt simply lifted a hand and knocked it aside.

Finn snarled and levitated Kurt into the air. Higher and higher he rose, until Finn let him go. Kurt fell to the earth, gaining speed as he went.

Unlike before, Kurt still had control. He had played with Finn long enough, and he tucked and rolled as he hit the ground, barely even slowing as the stood and launched himself at Finn. He managed to tackle and pin the large man to the ground. Kurt reached forward and with one of his claws, drew a thick line across Finn's neck, nearly severing it. As he did so, the amulet that had been hanging around his neck fell to the ground. Kurt picked it up and triumphantly turned to the others. He then quickly ran to Blaine and lifted the boulder off him, and then went to check on Cameron. Although he was rather groggy, he was fine. Blaine was looking at him, seemingly in a daze. Kurt shifted back to himself, and Blaine seemed to wake up.

"You... Kurt… wow," Blaine managed.

"Yeah, so are we going home now… I could really use some hot coco…" Kurt murmured. They looked to Cameron who shook his head.

"There's one more," he said softly as he turned and walked to the spot he had seen Rachel go to before the fight happened. Suddenly, an excited blur launched itself at Cameron, but he simply focused, and the blur stopped, and stood obediently. Cameron made the girl walk over to Kurt and Blaine.

"This is Rachel. I found out what her power is – she's a senser. She can sense powers of any vampires within a radius. Isn't that right?" Cameron asked, turning to the girl. He released some of the hold on her, and she seemed to wake up.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered out, looking pleadingly from face to face. "Please, please don't kill me! I'll do anything, just please!" She suddenly said, begging and pleading. Kurt looked to Blaine who gave a tiny nod. Cameron did as well.

"Look, we won't kill you, provided you get out of here and never bother us again. Got it?" Kurt said, snarling the last part. Rachel jerkily nodded her head, and when Cameron released her, she crumpled to the ground. She quickly stood, nodded at each of them again, and then sprinted off. Kurt let loose a sigh.

"Glad that's over. Now, home?" Kurt asked. Blaine and Cameron answered by simply started off for the cabin.

* * *

><p>Kurt relaxed as the familiar cabin came into view. Once inside, he collapsed onto the couch dramatically. Cameron and Blaine came inside, and sat down on their own chairs, stretching out.<p>

"Thank-you, honestly. I really appreciate it," Cameron said softly. Kurt smiled.

"We're even now," Kurt stated simply. "So what's next for you?" Kurt asked Cameron.

"I'll probably do a bit more travelling… wandering… maybe keeping my mouth shut," Cameron added. Blaine laughed.

"I guess I'll be heading out then, thanks again you guys," Cameron murmured, as he headed for the door. Blaine and Kurt shared a confused look, as they followed them.

"That's it? You're just leaving?" Kurt asked. Cameron nodded.

"Yeah. I've got people to see and places to go… I'm a busy vampire." Kurt smiled, as Cameron stood on the doorstep. Blaine paused, before turning to Cameron.

"Feel free to… you know… drop by if you're ever nearby," Blaine said slowly, looking up at Cameron. He was silent for a moment, before he grinned and held out a hand. Blaine shook it.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kurt stepped forward and bit his lip, before giving Cameron a brief hug.

"Stay safe," Kurt murmured. Cameron nodded and he turned and walked a few paces before he turned back.

"I've got a mate to find," he said, shooting a wink at Blaine. And with that, he disappeared off into the forest. Kurt sighed, and leaned heavily against Blaine.

"I'm so drained…" Kurt said softly. Blaine turned and wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissing his forehead.

"I can think of a few ways to make you feel better…" he whispered seductively in Kurt's ear. Kurt giggled.

"But don't think you've gotten out of telling me why you owed Cameron in the first place…" Kurt smiled.

"Tomorrow, I promise." Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a long kiss, letting his tongue slip between Blaine's lips, his fingers curling in the Blaine's hair. Blaine's head fell back, and a groan slipped out.

"Come on," he urged, as he pulled Kurt upstairs and to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>So, this is actually the second last chapter. There will be one more, then an Epilogue. I really appreciate all my readers who have been here from start to finish, and to everyone that reviewed... I love you. Seriously. :*<p> 


	18. Chapter 16

Short chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 16 – Final Chapter

* * *

><p>Kurt relaxed with his head on Blaine's bare chest, his fingers absentmindedly tracing the outlines of Blaine's abs. Blaine's hand reached up and captured Kurt's, causing him to look upwards.<p>

"Tickles," Blaine explained. Kurt grinned before snuggling his head more onto Blaine's chest. Blaine had one arm folded behind his head, the other wrapped protectively around Kurt's back, his fingers dipping and trailing along Kurt's hips.

"So, why did you owe Cameron?" Blaine said. Kurt looked upwards to Blaine's relaxed face.

"Actually, it was the night that you well… that you found out about vampires. Did you ever wonder how we managed to get off scot-free with the whole Vanders and Karofsky attack? Well, it was because of Cameron. He came and wiped Karofsky and Vanders' memories, leaving them with no memory of who attacked them. But, very few things in life are free… this was not one of them. In return, Cameron said he wanted one favor of his choice, and I agreed." Blaine was silent a moment, taking it in.

"I see. There's also something else I was wondering about… Cameron said something about having an amulet that belonged to an old wizard… are there other supernatural things too?" Kurt furrowed his brows.

"Well. Yes, there are. There's quite a lot actually… but you wouldn't ever come face to face with most… and you wouldn't want to. There's a place called the Otherworld; another dimension if you will. And in there dwell a number of things… the natures of which are not exactly known," Kurt paused a moment. "As anything or anyone who goes into the Otherworld… well they don't tend to come back. What can be guaranteed though are demons. But, there are also more that roam the Earth like us. There are witches and wizards, ghosts and werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, but they aren't like what most authors or movie directors portray them as. Once they are turned, they become hermits, living only with their pack. They stay well away from cities, as they are simply wolves... nothing human about them when they are in their wolf form. In fact, after being turned, most will not have any human contact for the rest of their life. And no, they don't live forever, but their average lifespan is longer than a human." Kurt concluded.

"Huh. Interesting," Blaine murmured. Kurt turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I have some questions for you now though, Mr. Anderson," Kurt began. Blaine looked over, intrigued.

"What could you possibly want to know?" Blaine replied with a mock British accent.

"I'm just wondering… are you happy? I mean, do you miss your friends… Jeff, Nick, David and Wes? I would do anything Blaine… _anything, _to make you happy." Kurt looked up at Blaine, who had an unreadable look on his face, and his fingers stilled on Kurt's hip. Blaine sighed.

"Of course I miss them… they were like my family even before I went to Dalton. That being said, Kurt, I am happy. If I had to choose, you would win every time. I love you. You being my mate proves that; we were destined to be together… You don't have to do anything, I'm happy!" Blaine said, but then a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"I know you said that we couldn't turn them… but that would just be amazing. I'd get them and you," Blaine said, smiling softly. Kurt bit his lip.

"What if I've changed my mind? Maybe we could turn them… but maybe not for a little bit, but sometime in the future. Give them at least a chance to live their life, you know?" Kurt said. Blaine grinned and nodded.

"I can live with that," he said. Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the lips, and then moved down to his neck. He bit into Blaine's neck, and Blaine's hiss of pain was soon replaced by a moan, as Kurt drank the blood with little kitten licks. Blaine's arm around Kurt tightened as he drew him ever closer. Kurt pulled his head away and licked over the bite to close it. Blaine groaned, and then dipped his head to kiss Kurt gently.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood from the bed, and turned around facing a very relaxedsleepy Blaine.

"We should go somewhere…" Kurt began. Blaine rubbed at his eyes before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where did you have in mind?" Blaine asked, stretching. Kurt paused.

"Do you want to go to like… New York? We could like, walk there, slowly making our way, a road trip of a sort?" Kurt said, looking to Blaine hopefully. Blaine bit his lip.

"Sure, anything with you and I'm good," Blaine said, sleepily. Kurt beamed and Blaine leaned forward, resting his head against Kurt's stomach. Kurt dropped his hands and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, causing him to let out an almost-purr. Kurt smiled and dropped to his knees, laughing when he saw Blaine's pout at eye-level. Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine smiled into the kiss and gave Kurt's bottom lip a playful bite. Kurt drew in a sharp breath, as a trickle of blood seeped out of the tiny cut, and Blaine kissed Kurt harder, his hand moving to cup around Kurt's neck. Blaine held Kurt to him, Kurt's blood adding a fire to the kiss.

A few moments later, Kurt drew back almost reluctantly.

"We've got to get ready," Kurt said, and Blaine fell back against the bed with an exaggerated groan. Kurt smiled and walked out of the room. He paused at the doorway when he realized Blaine was still on the bed. Kurt picked up a small book from the bookshelf by the door, and threw it so it hit Blaine in the foot. Blaine let out a growl, and had Kurt pinned to the wall, his wrists held together above him, in a flash. Kurt whimpered, and Blaine snarled and dipped his head to Kurt's neck, before giving Kurt's neck a quick peck with a laugh. Kurt rolled his eyes, and allowed himself to be pulled out of the room and downstairs by Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood on the doorstep behind Blaine. They both had small backpacks slung over their backs with a few items of clothing in it. Packing light was essential, seeing as they would be running most of the way.<p>

"I've got my wallet; I don't think I'll need much else." Blaine looked at Kurt sideways.

"I've got you, and that's all I need," Blaine purred with a wink. Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Blaine an affectionate grin.

"Dork," Kurt said. Blaine grinned bashfully and they linked hands and started to run.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were walking in easy silence when suddenly Kurt stopped and his head snapped up, alert. Blaine opened his mouth to question but Kurt silenced him with a finger pressed against his lips. Kurt looked around and spotted a tree. He sprinted over to it, beckoning Blaine.<p>

"Up," he hissed, and scrambled up after Blaine. Kurt was sure he heard it. It was nearly unnoticeable, but Kurt swore he heard the sound of a twig snapping. Kurt stared down, waiting for any slight movement to break the stillness of the forest floor. And then, two women cautiously walked into Kurt's line of vision, walking slowly and silently. The brunette looked upwards and locked eyes with Kurt. Kurt glared back, as she came to a rest at the bottom of the tree.

"Hey there, boys" she purred. "I mean you no harm, just passing through," Kurt looked at Blaine, who gave a brief nod. Together they dropped from the tree, landing softly a few feet in front of the girls; a blonde and a Latina.

"Same," Kurt said. When the Latina saw Blaine looking at the blonde, she took her arm possessively.

"She's taken, hobbit," the Latina snarled. Blaine tensed, but threw up his hands in surrender.

"I'm gay, and mated," Blaine added, pointing at his mate-mark. The brunette's eyes flashed to Kurt's wrist, saw the matching mark, and relaxed.

"I'm Kurt, and this is Blaine," Kurt said.

"I'm Santana, and she's Brittany," she said, gesturing to herself, and then to Brittany. Brittany waved. Blaine nodded to both, and cocked his head at Brittany. Brittany's eyes hadn't left Blaine since they had first landed on him.

"Yes?" Blaine asked politely. Brittany's brow furrowed.

"Did Santa Claus let you go on a field trip or something?" She asked airily. Blaine tensed, and Kurt hid a laugh in a cough.

"Excuse me?" Blaine said in a tone that could be mistaken for polite, but Kurt recognized the edge to it.

"Well you're an elf aren't you?" She asked, cocking her head. Blaine opened his mouth to retort, an angry look crossing his features, but Kurt put a calming hand on his arm. Blaine looked over to Kurt, scowling, but Kurt shook his head.

"Brittany, he's not an elf. He's just short… really short," Santana added, looking at Blaine with a wry grin. Blaine rolled his eyes. You think whatever vampire god was out there could at least have made him a couple inches taller…

"So!" Kurt began brightly, "Where are you headed?" Santana's smug gaze left Blaine and turned to Kurt.

"We're not really sure… somewhere over there though," She replied, pointing to the direction that Kurt and Blaine had came from.

"Well, there's Ohio, and not much else," Kurt said. Santana nodded thoughtfully.

"Where are you guys going?" Brittany piped up.

"New York, but we're taking the scenic route," Blaine added, smiling. Kurt reached down and grasped Blaine's hand.

"Very gay," Santana said, and Kurt's head snapped towards her, his face already set in a 'bitch glare'. But when he saw Santana's playful expression, he relaxed.

"Easy, tiger," she said. Kurt couldn't resist smiling. Despite her aggressive impression, he found he really liked the fiery Latina.

"You look like a china doll!" Brittany suddenly added. Kurt cocked his head and looked at her.

"Thanks?" He said. Brittany nodded at him, a smile on her face.

"So you guys are dolphins, like me and San, right?" Brittany asked. Kurt turned to Santana, confused. Santana just shook her head with a smile.

"Yeah, they're dolphin friends," Santana answered. Blaine frowned at Kurt and Kurt just smiled at him.

"Well, as pleasant as it has been, we're gonna head on now," Santana said. Kurt nodded.

"Nice meeting you, Brittany, Santana," Blaine said. The girls nodded and turned. Brittany turned and called back,

"Bye elf! Bye doll!" Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing, and rather just waved. As the pair turned and started walking, Blaine turned to Kurt, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't really look like an elf, do I?" Kurt stopped and turned to him.

"Not at all. You're not short, you're just fun-sized!" Kurt said, grinning. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine began, but he was cut off.

"Blaine. I don't care how tall you are. You don't look like an elf at all, and I love you and think you're sexy as hell," Kurt reassured. Blaine relaxed, but some doubt still lingered in his eyes. They started walking again.

"I don't look like a doll though," Kurt said softly, and Blaine turned with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes you do, like a little," Blaine paused and reached out. He pinched Kurt's cheek, only to have his hand batted away. "Like a little porcelain doll," Blaine continued. Kurt grunted and they continued on their way.

* * *

><p>I realize this chapter was short, but it was just kind of winding down the story. The response to this story has been incredible! Thank you all so much, for everything. This was the greatest first story+readers I could have asked for! So thank you. It means so much :-) Stay tuned for the epilogue, hopefully which will be done by Sunday night!<p>

Thank you again!


	19. Epilogue

**Oh my god... it's done. I'm sad. Anyways, the final update of Change! Thank you all! :* **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Two Years Later**

* * *

><p>Sam turned into the kitchen, breathing deeply. He grinned when he saw Mercedes bent down in front of the oven.<p>

"I thought I smelled cookies…" Sam breathed, walking over and leaning against the counter. Mercedes placed the steaming tray of cookies on the top of the oven, and then shut the door. She took off the oven mitts, laying them against the counter. Sam's eyes flickered to the sapphire mate-mark that stood out against her dark skin with a rush of happiness. Sam couldn't remember ever being this happy.

"Yep," Mercedes said, smiling. "But, they've gotta cool for a couple minutes, so you're going to have to wait." Sam stepped forward, pinning Mercedes against the countertop. He looked down at her with lust-filled eyes.

"But, I'm really craving some chocolate… Do you know where I could get some," Sam paused, dipping his head. "Delicious," he moved his lips down to her ear, "dark chocolate?" Sam whispered in her ear, then moving to suck just below her ear. Mercedes whimpered, a shudder rolling through her body. She tilted her head up, and captured Sam's lips with her own, her back arching into him. Sam grinned, and then propped Mercedes up against the counter, the cookies lay forgotten beside them.

* * *

><p>Cameron walked down the empty street, his head downcast. He was broken out of his self-pitying thoughts by a sharp pain on his wrist that faded into a dull burn. Cameron gasped, staring down at his wrist; which had the faintest outline of red on it.<p>

_Oh my god… is it? _Cameron thought. He followed his instincts; his feet propelling him down the street. Suddenly, a dark blur dropped from the rooftop of a building down the street, and the blur, which Cameron now realized was a person, was moving towards him with the same sense of purpose. As the distance closed between them, Cameron saw the person's gaze flickering between himself and the person's wrist. Both stopped instantaneously, a few feet from each other. They both were silent, taking each other in, spending a few seconds looking at the similar faint red lines on their wrists.

"H-hi," the other said breathlessly with a heavy Irish accent. Cameron felt a smile spread on his face at the sound.

"Hi, did you er, feel it too?" Cameron asked hesitantly. He couldn't believe it… was this man his mate? The stranger nodded vigorously.

"I'm Damian," he said, and Cameron felt his smile stretch into a grin. He stretched out his hand.

"Cameron," he replied. Damian looked down at his hand with a strange look on his face.

"Er, considering the circumstances, dontcha' think that's a wee bit formal?" Damian said. Cameron bit his lip bashfully and stepped forward pulling Damian in for a hug. Cameron had to control his lower-regions, as he nearly became hopelessly hard just at the scent of the vampire.

"Do you wanna go, you know, get to know each other?" Cameron asked hopefully. Damian grinned, and held out his hand which Cameron took. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together. _Just like that annoying song… damn, how did it go again? Oh, 'the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly', _Cameron thought.

"I-I was beginning to think," Cameron began softly as they walked towards the park just outside town. "That I would never find … never find my mate." Cameron turned and looked down at Damian's face. Damian turned.

"You don't hafta' worry about that anymore, so ssh," Damian replied, tilting his head so it was resting on Cameron's shoulder. Cameron smiled dreamily. He didn't think he had ever been this happy in his entire life… vampire or human.

* * *

><p>"Jeff! Come on, the movie's starting!" Nick yelled from the living room of the apartment.<p>

"Just a sec, I'm checking my Facebook quickly!" Jeff yelled back. He pictured Nick rolling his eyes, and smirked. Jeff turned to the brightly-lit computer screen as he put in his login details. He scrolled through his News Feed taking in the stories and pictures of people he didn't really care about. Then, a small "1" appeared above his message notification button, and Jeff cocked his head. He clicked it, and waited for the page to redirect. He sat with his legs crossed and his chin resting on his left hand. The fingers on his right hand drummed the tabletop absently. When the page finally loaded, Jeff let out a gasp.

_**Blaine Anderson  
>Subject: Long time no see?<strong>_

Jeff stood quickly, his eyes wide. He sprinted off to the living room.

"Nick! Nick!" Jeff screamed. "Nick, come here!" Nick turned his head and looked confused at Jeff's screaming. A calculating look crossed his face.

"I swear to fucking god, if it's another one of those stupid 'exercise ball fail' videos I'm going to castrate you," Nick said, slowly standing from his chair. Jeff shook his head vigorously.

"It… it's Blaine," Jeff said, out of breath. Nick's mouth flopped open, and he sprinted to the other room right behind Jeff.

* * *

><p>Blaine closed the laptop, biting his lip as he turned to Kurt who was absentmindedly flipping through a VOGUE magazine.<p>

"You think this is a good idea?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up.

"Well, I think it is, but I guess we won't know until we get there," Kurt said back. Blaine nodded.

"It's weird how easy it is to find people on Facebook. Man, going through all their profiles really made me miss them… I hope they agree," Blaine murmured, as he reached to turn on the TV, placing the laptop on the table beside him. Kurt simply mm-hmm'd and returned to his magazine.

* * *

><p>"Look!" Jeff said, pointing to the message.<p>

**Blaine Anderson  
>To: Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson<br>Subject: Long time no see?**

_**Hi guys, I know it's been awhile… and well Kurt and myself are going to be in town in a couple days… you guys able to meet up? We've got some big news… I was thinking Thursday at the Lima Bean, around 3? Please respond ASAP!**_

_**PS – congrats on the marriages, Wes and David. Who knew you'd find some poor, oblivious ladies to marry? Kidding! **_

_**Blaine and Kurt**_

Nick's eyes scanned over the message a few more times before turning to face an extremely happy Jeff.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. I've missed them so much; we haven't seen them since grad! We can go right?" Jeff said, his eyes lighting up. Nick mentally checked his calendar. He was supposed to go to the dentist that day, but that could be rebooked. He nodded, and Jeff clapped his hands together excitedly. He sprung towards Nick and wrapped his arms around him. He gave Nick a quick kiss and touched their foreheads together.

"I can't believe we finally get to see them again… I haven't realized how much I've missed them until now... even Kurt. Man, that boy's a good kisser," Jeff trailed off dreamily, remembering a certain day out in the rec yard. He was snatched from his thoughts when Nick let out a growl and stiffened. Jeff looked down into his eyes.

"Did I mention I love you? Like more than anything?" Jeff said quickly, dipping his head to nuzzle against Nick's neck. Nick rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Jeff's neck.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the passenger seat of Kurt's Navigator. They had swung by the old house to pick it up. They had knocked by found no answer, so they moved on. Blaine leaned forward and turned on the radio. He caught the tail end of a song, and then an announcer came on.<p>

"We've had loads of requests for this young lady! Crank up your radios and relax to some Rachel Berry!" the announcer boomed, as the voice faded and was replaced by a piano. Blaine's jaw fell open and he turned to Kurt who was wearing the same look of shock.

"Holy shit," Kurt murmured. Blaine nodded.

"You think that's her?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged and fumbled in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and tossed it to Blaine.

"Google her," he said, turning his eyes back to the road. Blaine did. A grin crossed his face.

"Well, I'll be fucked. It is her! She's on broadway and writing songs… I guess we did a good deed in letting her live…?" Blaine said, laughing. Kurt smiled and turned up the radio.

* * *

><p>Jeff sat in corner of the Lima Bean, his fingers drumming nervously on the table.<p>

"What do you think their news is?" Wes asked, his eyes flickering to the door every few seconds. They all shrugged, and David pulled out his wrist to look at his watch. His wedding ring caught the light and sparkled.

"It's almost 3:15. Maybe it was a joke…" David said softly. Jeff whipped his head to face the dark man.

"No. They're coming. They've got to be," he said with an air of finality.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into the parking lot, drifting around a corner before skidding into a parking lot.<p>

"Come on! We're late!" Blaine said, as he hurriedly jumped out of the car.

"Woulda been faster if we just ran," Kurt said snarkily. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because that would have made sense for them to see us running," Blaine replied. Kurt scoffed, but slowed down just before the door. He pushed open the door to the coffee house, and scanned the mostly-empty tables for any sign of his friends.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Someone screeched, and suddenly a crowd was engulfing them, and many pairs of arms wrapped around them, hugging them tight.

"Hi, guys," Blaine said, once they backed off. Kurt smiled watching Blaine; he was grinning from ear to hear, and his eyes were alight. Suddenly, Nick's eyebrows furrowed.

"Holy fuck, Blaine. You're… you're sexy," Nick breathed.

"Did you get plastic surgery?" Jeff said dreamily. Wes and David looked at each other, then at Blaine.

"Yeah man," Wes began. "No homo, but you look really good…" Blaine bit his lip.

"Yeah, that's part of our news. Can we go out to the park?" Blaine said, moving his hands so they were grasping Kurt's. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and Blaine repeated the motion.

"Then why'd you tell us to meet here?" David asked.

"Just figured it'd be easier," Kurt replied. They nodded, and they set off.

Moments later, they were at a small playground. They all settled on various equipment, and they turned to Kurt and Blaine who were standing in front of them.

"So? What's the news?" Jeff said excitedly. He still hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing the couple. Blaine looked at Kurt, who gave him an encouraging smile.

"This is going to sound ridiculous… and you probably won't believe us…" Blaine paused for a long time. He let out a deep breath.

"Kurt and I… we're… we're vampires," Blaine looked up, and met the confused and shocked looks on his friends faces.

"I-I'm sorry… did you just say you guys were _vampires_?" Wes spluttered. Blaine nodded.

"But… but… what?" Jeff asked, tilting his head.

"Kurt's been a vampire since the early 1900's… and he turned me right after grad."

"We were living with a vampire?" Nick asked slowly. Blaine could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"Is that why Blaine suddenly looks so… so perfect?" Wes asked. Blaine grinned and nodded.

"Wait, are you guys going to kill us?" Jeff asked suddenly. Kurt laughed.

"No, and if I had wanted to, I would have done it at Dalton," David stiffened, but the others broke into easy smiles.

"I guess that's kind of… really weird, but hey, you're my friends. Human or not," Jeff said, standing up.

"And I for one," he continued. "Have missed you guys. You've got some fuckin' nerve disappearing for two years!" Jeff said, scrunching his nose.

"We just told you what happened!" Blaine said, dumbfounded. Jeff waved a dismissive hand.

"You didn't think to tell us earlier?" He replied. Kurt shook his head, smiling. David stood silently.

"I'm assuming there was more to this visit, than just to tell us," David said softly. His eyes looked thoughtful. Kurt nodded, and then looked to Blaine with a look that clearly stated, _'the rest is yours'. _Blaine straightened his back and met his friends' gazes.

"I-We were wondering… if you guys wanted to be turned too?" Blaine asked. The four were silent for a couple minutes. Jeff turned to look at Nick. They seemingly communicated with just looks for a moment, before they turned back to Kurt and Blaine.

"We're in," Nick said. Jeff grinned from his place beside Nick.

"I mean, if Blaine can do it… It can't be that hard," Jeff added, smirking at Blaine. Blaine let loose a snarl that turned to laughter when Jeff flinched at the sound. Kurt turned to Wes and David, who were looking at the ground.

"Wes? David?" Kurt asked. They looked up slowly. They looked to each other, then back at Kurt.

"I-I don't think so," Wes said. "I mean, I've got Katherine now… we're trying for a baby soon… I don't think I can," he finished. Blaine's face fell.

"Bu-" Blaine began, but Kurt placed a hand on his arm. Blaine closed his mouth.

"David?" Blaine asked softly. David sighed, and then shook his head.

"I think my answer's no as well. Aside from the fact that I've got a wife and baby boy now too… I don't want to. I'm perfectly happy being human…" David said. Blaine's shoulders slumped even more, and Kurt reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We understand," Kurt said. "It's a big decision and it's not for everyone. Since you are staying human, my only request for you is to not tell anybody." The pair nodded. Nick and Jeff were whispering quietly off to the side, Nick clutching Jeff's arm. Blaine could have listened in with his enhanced hearing, but he chose not to and to respect their privacy.

"Of course," Wes murmured. David looked up with a sad look on his face.

"You guys will still visit us, right? Even when we're old?" He asked. Jeff grinned and bounded forward. He rounded the pair up in a hug.

"Of course, I'd miss you too much Davey and Wessy," Jeff cooed.

"Don't call us that," They both said in unison, but they had smiles on their faces. Nick stood back watching them with a small smile.

"Do you guys want to, you know, catch up?" Blaine asked. Wes and David looked uncomfortable. They checked their watches.

"I've only got the sitter booked until 4:30," David said, scratching his chin.

"And I promised Katherine I'd be home before dinner… her parents are coming tonight," Wes said the last part a little disdainfully. Blaine nodded.

"It was good seeing you then… I'll give you a call when we're back in town again?" Blaine offered, a hint of sadness colouring his tone. They added their numbers into Kurt's phone as Blaine didn't have one yet. After they said their goodbyes, the four remaining men watched as Wes and David walked back towards the small coffee house.

"That sucked," Jeff said. "I wished we all wanted to be turned…" Nick wrapped an arm around Jeff.

"Speaking of being turned, I'd like to know a little more about vampires first… Just to know exactly what I'm getting into," Nick said. Kurt smiled as he thought back to himself asking those same words to his creator.

"Of course, we can go back to mine and Kurt's place if you'd like," Blaine offered. Jeff and Nick nodded, and they walked back to the Lima Bean, all four thinking about the future and what may lie ahead.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Just... wow. My first story I've ever posted on here was received so well. I'm proud of myself for finally posting some of my writing out there, somewhere, and this is how I've been paid back. Just... thank you. Thank you all so much. Especially everyone who reviewed... even the people who just read it and didn't review... I just can't believe it. I'm kind of in shock right now... I think I'm over reacting... oh well. I just recently read over some of the earliest chapters, and I think of how I would have written them today. I've grown so much as a writer just throughout the course of this story, so it'll be interesting to see how my next ones turn out :-) If anybody's wondering about a sequel, I've left this open for a sequel, but I'm not sure if I'm writing one yet. My next priority is to finish my other stories I've got going on, and I have one about Circus Performer!Kurt that I've started and want to post, so the sequel is a maybe. If I do write one, I'll update this story with an AN and announcement. So if you'd want to keep this on your Alerts, you'd be notified! <strong>

**So yeah. Just wow. That's it. **

**Thank-you for everything. Really.**

**oh a random thing... whenever i'm wrote the chapters... i always felt that i did like "comma-overkill" ... idk. okay i'm done actually now :-)**

**-K xx**


	20. Author's Note

Hello everyone, I'm so sorry if I've gotten everyone's hopes up, but I'm just dropping by to say that I've gone on permanent hiatus from writing (for the Glee fandom anyways). So, essentially, what I mean to say is that there will not be a sequel, I'm sorry. Thank you so much for the feedback this story has gotten, it was my full multi-chapter fic I've done and it got a really good response so that was just incredible. So yeah, I'll be leaving all my work here of course, but yeah. I'm kind of peacing it I suppose.

Yeah. So. Thank you again, and I hope you all have swell lives!

((The main reason is that I've kinda stopped liking Glee, and I may or may not have moved into the One Direction fandom [oops]. So if for some reason you wanna talk to me or maybe hey you like One Direction as well, my tumblr is .com))

Much love! Xx

-K


End file.
